Surety
by Eliya Shirwood
Summary: The push and pull attraction between them keeps Lelouch focused on Shirley, but he cannot convince himself to bring her closer to his conflicted heart.
1. Nescient

A/N: Greetings, everyone. What you are about to read is a different interpretation of a personal favorite fanfiction, 'Ambivalance,' by author DreamScene. Yes, perhaps it is rather sad to know the first story I produce to an audience is based upon someone else's work. However, all works of art are derived from others' strive to entertain people: I just happen to find my muse in a close proximity. Enough digressing from me though. The story will be told through the perspective of Lelouch Lamperouge/vi Britannia(time-sensitive interchange, obviously), struggling to ensure himself of his destiny with Shirley Fenette.

It is best to inform you, the reader, that the story does serve as a case of spoilers in certain portions where events would take place. Just to inform you of such... And as "necessary:"

Official Disclaimer: This author, in no way or manner, does not own any portion or claim to Code Geass and its characters: it is the sole property of Sunshine(lol, shining their wavers) and CLAMP(aka, noodlepeople). Nor does this author take claim to the creation or development of events produced by DreamScene. If DreamScene happens to read this: thank you for such a wonderful turn-of-events!

* * *

**Nescient**

The silence of that abandoned shopping center was exasperating; the entire market was evacuated after an impromptu assault of an unexpected nemesis, 'Orange' soldier Gottwald. The absence of noise was enough to wrack the mind beyond belief, yet this had no effect to Lelouch who strode in euphoria. Even after unfathomable mishaps, everything was shifting to his favor: Jeremiah Gottwald, the unyielding soldier of absolute retribution, swore his blind loyalty to only him; the Gefjun Disturber offered certain success in the effect of disabling Britannian mechanisms; the alliance between the Black Knights and the Chinese Federation promised beneficial results; and he was able to ensure the safety of Suzaku (though the true enemy to force into defeat) and Shirley. His ranks were drastically expanding and becoming more advanced. Even if Kallen was still captured within the threshold of Britannia's stronghold, it would only be inevitable that Lelouch would regain the 'queen' of his armada.

He was on the brink of laughter all the while striding through the deserted walkway. Without a doubt it was odd for Lelouch to drop his guard while in such an open field, but his mind did not allow for nitpicking of the situation. It was guaranteed that his victory would be obtained. Echoes of his shoes clacking against the tiled floor suddenly became aware to him as they vibrated through the vacant space surrounding him; it inspired a rather bothersome loathe of the scenery.

However, this would not be the cause for the change of attitude in Lelouch. A fearsome chill surged through his spin that falsely rectified the throbbing of his heart. It felt as if there was a set of eyes observing him that projected an aura of negativity directly to him; it nauseated the once calmed Lelouch. It was a recurring sense of death that he was too familiar with during the heat of battle. A foreshadowing of unpleasant, if not disturbing, abhorrence coursed through his mind, disrupting the proper calmed elaboration of a fleeting plan. He could only increase his pace as he held his hand to his chest to brace his pounding heart as he scanned the area about him.

The heightened pace became a hasty sprint as he rushed through coiling corners, desperate to find some secure ground to lesson his paranoia. He could no longer recall his current location after scattering through unrecognizable halls that offered close quarters in case of a scuffle. His free hand rustled through his pant's pocket in search for his communicator. Jeremiah or Rollo should have been within the vicinity: his only local source for rescue at the moment. Between quick glances to his rear and the reckless probing of his fingers for the communicator, he had little time to analyze the route he had taken. Before long, he rushed through some curtain door that lead him back to the main portion of the shopping center where he had started out.

His vision was blurred in exfixiation with the unyielding heaves excreting from his mouth. A petite image of a person appeared in front of him, leaning against the parallel wall of his path. Lelouch granted his feeble body a moment of rest to regain his clarity necessary in such a situation. No person should have been in this area; the order given to the police he placed under Geass' trance were absolute in regards to ensure all bystanders were removed from there. It was plausible that one person might have been left behind in such a manner. However, it is more possible to take into account that this may be a spy or an assassin in attempt to take his life.

His hand was automatic to type an emergency message to be sent to his support in the worst case as he positioned himself behind a nearby column while keeping an eye on the target. His vision was quick to stabilize as he focused more on the person. The figure indicated that it is a female; the culprit in mind being Villetta, though she was currently stationed at Ashford which contradicted the notion. The attire was suspiciously bright and civil, which could only point towards the person being a civilian. Lelouch lazed as he continued to study the subject. What took him by surprise was the long orange hair that aligns her back. "It couldn't be-"

Lelouch rushed forward before reaching two meters from Shirley, who promptly heaved herself from the wall to stumble forward. "Shirley." Lelouch called out as he slid his communicator back into his pocket. Her name merited her attention as she turned around; Lelouch caught a meager hint of distress hailing her grimace that instantly diverted to a faint smile.

"I think I got lost," she jested with a feeble laugh. Lelouch grunted with distaste of the returning ambiance of doom roaming through his nerves. He needed to get her out of here before she becomes involved... once again.

"Come on Shirley, we shouldn't be here. Thankfully I found you sooner than later." He offered his best masking smile to her as he gently grasped her wrist.

"...You look rather pale as well. I'll escort you to the nurse back at Ashford to have you looked at."

He did not grant her time to retort as he pulled her along with him, though he clearly did not feel her physically or verbally detest. He could not determine if the rushing heartbeat is caused by holding Shirley's hand, or if the foreshadowing was still consuming him. Even as they got farther away from the market, the sensation followed him. As if, it had something to do with Shirley...

16 hours have passed since the shopping center incident. Lelouch retired to his room after assuring Shirley had been checked. His eyes scanned the pattering rain clashing against the window. He could not sway the horrid feeling still corrupting his perception. The traversal to Ashford, the wait at the nurse's facility, his departure from Shirley's dormitory; that feeling continued even then. He could not pin together the reason for everything. Why would it pertain to Shirley? He finally managed to extract her from this personal vendetta in entirety, yet it feels as if she's going to be rushed back into the fray. Lelouch was thankful that C.C. had taken this time to go elsewhere as he pondered; she would have been quick to taunt his displease regarding Shirley's position in all of this. He scuffled his hair as he attempted to put all the piece of this abstract puzzle into whole.

It must have been pure coincidence that Lelouch's eye met a figure moving through the courtyard. "Who could that possibly be? Especially at this time during the rain. Honestly, I cannot understand some peopl-"

His eyes widened as he deduced the obvious result of whom it would be. It would be impatience that that made him rush through the entrance of his bedroom, not even thinking of bringing an umbrella. As he hurried through hallways and burst through doorways, the impending foreboding cursed his mentality and physique. He paid no attention to it by the time he arrived at the back entrance of the dormitory and entered the rain's domain.

His heated body was immediate to cool down with each impact of droplet; even his breathing was quick to resolve. His pace was tremendously conserved as he approached Shirley, who was sulked against a lamp pole close to the foundation in the center of the courtyard.

His heartbeat was suddenly frantic as he drew near her, a depressing frown glorified his features. He found himself standing before her in due time, though she gave no response to his proximity. He could not possibly find the correct words to remedy whatever was troubling her. Rather, he could not understand what was troubling her. Lelouch cleared his throat in the dead silence.

"Shirley..." The voice was more soft and melodic than how he regularly presented to her. It was imperative that he must abide to her any need. He was more than willing to obey, even without consideration of the pain he has directly handed to her. There was no verbal response, only a shrivel of her abdomen. Lelouch bit down on his lip upon seeing this, it was more obvious by now that this was a serious matter.

He found his hand motioned to her jawline, his fingers traced its structure while slipping through her heavy damp hair. Thumb pressured her chin to angle her face and connect their sight. In Lelouch's experience, eye contact was one of the most promising methods to analyze a person's thought . However, this was hard to maintain(even initialize) as his gaze was averted to the alluring pout of Shirley's lips. Prolonged exposure to the rain had them more plump and glistened then he could remember. For a split second, his mind began to recall-

"Shirley," he repeated to her once again, in hope of gaining a response. His mind demanded "look at me," but his mouth refused to obey. Somehow, that unspoken phrase reached Shirley's attention as she returned the glance. Lelouch felt overwhelmed by the dark glow of her eyes; those eyes that were desperate to seek more attention from him.

He felt her hands reach up to cup his wrist, and glided their way up along his arms. The gentle sensation of her fingertips caused him to shiver as they continued to gaze upon each other. Her hands found his elbows, the point that she used as leeway to pull Lelouch closer.

Temperature refused to raise between the two under the cold shower. Neither of them would acknowledge the chill with a physical sign as they awkwardly embraced one another. Lelouch rested the tip of his forehead upon hers, allowing for a closer examination of her facial expression. Though her stare strayed from his sight, he could exact the symptoms of her deep sorrow: her cheeks had a slight sag from much sulking, her complexion hosted a faint pallor that fluxed her despairing eyes, and the angles of her face were bound on a slight decline due to prolonged hold. His best deduction of this scenario would be the incomplete amnesia placed upon her via the power of Geass: the one dominant power Lelouch had over Shirley that would forever torment her life.

"I..." Shirley finally managed to spout out after minutes of silence. "I'll be fine."

A clear discrepancy of the situation as she braved a smile to Lelouch who never lessened his stare on her. Her contradicting eyes backed her words, causing Lelouch to frown. She was indeed a strong person to try to put up such a front. Her sudden shiver distracted his sight as he took note on her soaked attire. Each portion was so drenched that it clung to her physique. His thoughts derailed hastily as he felt intoxicated by her deposition. He licked his lips without any prior thought or recognition. Once his eyes returned to her sight, he was unable to predict what occurred next.

Her grip tightened around his elbows, and her momentum caused him to fall forward. It was instinct that merged their lips together, each so moist that there was no friction to resist their ignored desire. There was no need to claim this to be an accident in Lelouch's mind; it was not the fault of gravity nor inertia that happen to aligned their luscious meet. His arms trembled as they wormed their way around Shirley's shoulders.

_Oh, I think I understand now._

Their lips remained sealed for as long as the two can endure. Breathing seemed to occur simultaneously as they tightened their grips. The blend of despair and natural rain melt in his taste buds, yet he paid no mind.

_This foreboding feeling... A very strong case of deja vu..._

His mind could not stop pondering how the same exact event in the same exact scenery came to play out once more between the two. The destined actor and actress continued to indulge in the enraptured sorrow.


	2. Collude

**Collude**

Restful sleep made rare visits for Lelouch during the two weeks that passed. Most nights were spent awake further plotting ploys and strategies for upcoming confrontations, resulting in a mere two hour snooze at appropriate times. The few free nights granted to him were robbed from him due to horrid nightmares: conjured perspectives of the slaughters and massacres that underlined the purpose of the rebellion. Flashes from gunfire and cannonade barrages flurried the visions otherwise tainted with splashed blood. Bodies plummeted from their stances to the ground around him as limbs tore away from their owners, and screams ricocheting the tarnished battlefield pleaded for help and wishes for quick death. None of the faces were familiar, though the uniforms are similar to the outfits of both Britannian and Black Knight attire. This was absolute hell that Lelouch found himself in.

In these delusions, he could not bear any sign of emotion as he marched toward through countless corpses as the commander of the campaign; rather, he would not allow such. Giving into emotions was a weakness that he must not condone. A mere slight could ruin the morale of his army which was entirely vital at all points in time. His demeanor must be constant in pride, ambition, and glory to provide ideal leadership for his loyal followers, even if it meant the very sacrifice of them. The slight of hand reigned death upon the waves of opposition like ants against the overwhelming torrent. Mechas rushed through the vast open fields providing cover-fire to his determined path.

Through each step, the visions become more blurred and warped in crimson blood that continued to gush in all directions. To some point in every dream, he halted before two figures that were bounded by one's arms. The person's back was the only clear object in his vision, but it was clear that it wept. Body shook in exaggeration to the lament, causing the body held to rock and drip blood off to their side. The person mourning could be distinguished as an adolescent girl, her clothes resembling the same attire of Ashford Academy, though hidden to most extent by long orange hair. Lelouch cannot clarify the other figure well, though the shredded attire gave hint that he was once part of the Britannian forces.

Lelouch could never take the once prideful steps he was forced to endure throughout the hallucination towards the girl. Words could never leak out of his conniving mouth as he had before, since he had already done enough deceiving to the one before him. His arms could never reach out to offer consolation because it was his own hands that dealt the trauma she endeavored. His mask of Zero dissipates leaving his identity known to the mourning victim.

The girl released the deceased father that dissolved into vapors of tainted red, leaving her alone where she stood. Her head was tilted down while wobbled from the labored breathes from the cumbersome grieving. Lelouch could verify that his side-arm was gripped in her hand, blood dripping off its handle from the holder's grip. Even with such a sight before him, he refused to move. Even as her body turns around to confront him, Lelouch offered no movement as if accepting any consequences of her action.

Her face became revealed as the distant light from explosions illuminated the distance between the two. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and jaw without any note of ending, her body trembled with the intensity of a severe earthquake, her hands attempted to align the gun towards the line of sight that was Lelouch's heart despite the waver greatly due to her instability. His eyes deciphered the obscurity that were her emerald eyes, masked behind unyielding tears. His frown staggered with the inevitable wanton to cry at seeing her suffer to such an extent. He became surprised each time the event occurs because of the abrupt smile that graces her face even while crying. His eyes merely followed the faltering manner of forming words as she stared at him. He could make out the syllables: "I... Lov... U..." Then with quick abruptness, a flash and a bang obstructed his concentration followed by an unfathomable pain that pierced his heart.

At this point, Lelouch awakens in a panicked yell as he scanned the region of his heart to ensure he was not wounded. It was the same result as always, but he still checked to make sure. His eyes strained trying to depict his condition with the dim layer of light that shun through the opened window next to his bed. Those nightmares were taxing his mind more than his body, hindering him from properly dressing himself for the morning class that started in six minutes...

Duration of time seemed to last forever by the time the churning of the school bell indicated the end of homeroom class. Lelouch somehow managed to maintain his pose as a upright model student despite the devastating fatigue draining any amount of energy he was able to expend. He knew it was the best choice to have sat near the window; even if he managed to slip into slumber, the beam of sunlight beckoning his face was prompt to awaken him.

The short break granted to the students should provide enough time to go to the cafeteria to supply his body with caffeine to temporary stimulate his attentiveness. He only managed to stand from his seat to notice to his right that Shirley had draped her figure onto her desk, obviously in deep slumber. Lelouch chuckled at the sight, though he reprimanded himself for taking a swing at her slouching demeanor. She was not the type of person to choose to slack off, especially during a class. He always imagined she would be the archetypal of students that managed to schedule proper times for sleep in order to manage her daily activities(swimming should be very demanding of such). The case of weeks ago was surely the indication that something had disrupted her mindset.

Lelouch slued around their combined desk to center himself in front of her drooped body, and hesitantly pushed at the edge of her shoulder in attempt to awaken her; he must be cautious as to not aggravate her (her punches were deadly from experience). A few repetitions granted him a moan as she rose from her position, eyes dully blinking to try and comprehend her situation. "Hmm?" was the only intellectual response he gained as she tried to answer an unspoken question.

He spread his legs to a small extent as she stretched her legs out to rid the gathered sores, and moved his hand back from her shoulder as she motioned them to rotate about her neck. His hand made its way back onto the desk, but found the landing on top of her resting hand. An amusing smile crept onto his face as he stared down at her drowsed visage.

"Wakey wakey," Lelouch chided her in a playful mood as he subconsciously rubbed her hand. Her attention was quick to acknowledge his action, a slight motion of hand below his and her glance down to it.

"Oh no," Shirley responded with a mere chuckle while she returned her gaze back to him," I think I'm turning into you."

Lelouch could only smirk at her attempt to redirect the scold back at him for his known experiences of similar occasions. He slipped his hand below hers in an offer to assist her to stand. She took no time to accept the offer and heaved herself up. Her hand remained in his for a few seconds after standing before shyly withdrawn.

The rest of the day managed to fade away quickly by Lelouch's surprise. Classes were prompt at assigning homework and hosting discussions of upcoming activities. This included the student council meeting taking place after the last class of the day(been continually reminded by Milly, as always), but he would have to seek forgiveness for yet another skip in order to maintain surveillance and orders within the Black Knights, alongside matters with Viletta's observations at the base of operations behind the school library. He definitely didn't want to look forward to the undeniable punishment he'll receive from Milly and Shirley for his actions, but it had to be done.

All reports disclosed desirable expectations as he scanned through logs regarding activity for the latest two days. The alliance with the Chinese Federation yielded favorable settlements as Xingke and his battalion continued to expand their influence over the independent factions stationed throughout China; the Black Knight regiment had found multiple minor opposition from the Britannian forces seeking to regain old territory positioned within the northern region, though only managed to obtain casualties; Rollo and the spy network system managed to rake in more detail in regards to the plans and research of Geass development/experiment, only boosted more by the knowledge given from Jeremiah.

His next objective was imperative as he was forced to reanalyze the situation regarding Shirley: Lelouch must launch an assault onto the supposed research despot, entitled Geass Directorate, residing within the vicinity of the Chinese Federation territory. In order to prevent any more personal damage to himself and the stolid Shirley, he must remove all existence of the Geass, even if it means a direct confrontation with the Emperor. After reading the reports, Lelouch resigned himself into one of the chambers located within the small base, taking a breather before heading out to whatever remainder of the missed meeting. He continually scolded himself for unintentionally involving Shirley in his war.

_How am I going to make this up to her?_

He managed to arrive right at the departure of the meeting, evident by students as they filled out of the room. Much courage had to be mustered as he slipped into the executioner's platform with Milly, who promptly cringed her hands in the form of an axe's handle. By this time everyone had left the room except for Shirley,who stayed by the door-side upon seeing Lelouch enter, and Nina and Suzaku, both idling through some sort of magazines no doubt regarding to whatever was being discussed at the meeting. He felt an intense aura emitting from Shirley's obvious scrutiny through his vindication for Milly.

His attention was half-met between the summary of the meeting from Milly and the lingering poise from Shirley, who remained at the door. Anger was prominent on her feature, though seemed to have been tamed by a sense of curiosity as to his whereabouts beforehand, or so he hoped. Somewhere during the now pointless chatter of something gossip related, a regular deviation favored by Milly, Shirley appeared to exercise symptoms of exhaustion as she prompted herself to leave the room, only to hinder her retreat by leaning a hand onto the doorway. It was only momentary, but it was something of a beacon to Lelouch that signaled problems that only piqued his interest as to what is troubling her.

He was forced to disregard such as soon as Nina and Suzaku annexed into the conversation. He continued to exchanged relevant words with the trio, but his mind was still focused on Shirley...

The campaign to annihilate the Geass Order was devastating to his mental and physical health upon its resolve a week later: the strain of enduring the thought of massive slaughter of otherwise innocent faculty and experiments pushed his limits to the maximum; the unexpected fatal confrontation and acknowledgment of his father's, The Emperor of Britannia, ambition at the Sword of Akasha; the impetuous resolve for death from his accomplice C.C., and her sudden relinquish of memory upon their return from the shattered site after his assault with the Shinkirou.

All matters arising were consequentially sorted and strategized with while he traversed his way through the school in the normal discrete manner he exercised daily. Now would not be the best time to deal with run-of-the-mill drama that happened at the school.

However as fate would demand, it would not remain like that for long. Shirley was the first person to see Lelouch's arrival to the school after two week campaign, rather she would be the first to be confronted. On his route to the underground base he encountered her sitting at a desk near the entrance of the hidden portal behind the reference section in the back of the library. She seemed indulged in a heap of books that castled her position, though Lelouch was tempted to assume she was actually reading up on some girlish romance material that she frequenced. He was surprised by how much he knew about Shirley in spite of how he tried to further himself from her in the past.

The moment he spoke her name as he approached, Shirley became a fumbling wreck as she tried to switch whatever book she was reading and hiding what appeared to be a lollipop she had buried in her mouth. Her maneuver was that of a child attempting to hide a precious item under guilty conscience. It made him laugh in slight as he waved to her. Her cover was quickly dissolved as she realized it was Lelouch, and her feature scowled at his advance.

"Geez, don't sneak up on me like that," she hissed while scolding him with a quick jab at his arm. Lelouch offered a sarcastic cough as he attempted to hide a smirk behind his hand.

"Can we talk?" He inquired by the time he lessened his amusement to avoid further arousing her anger. He definitely did not want to receive yet another punch.

Shirley wielded a curious expression as she narrowed her eyes at him. She must have been contemplating why he would approach her so suddenly after being away for such a long time, or she was wondering how she could further torment him. Either way, it was becoming the worse case as she does not offer a response immediately.

His eyes caught the attention of the candy being unraveled from its used wrapper to be brought up to her mouth. She took a prolonged lick along its curvature while her lips brushed against its surface gaining its polish upon withdraw. It must have been a cherry-flavored lollipop as her lips were tinted with a more brighter red. He couldn't' deny that there was some lust within him that wanted to have a taste of that remainder on her lips, as well as re-experience that scene from a month ago.

_I mustn't. I mustn't. I mustn't._

"Sure." Shirley's response was quick and to the point, bringing Lelouch out of his sudden stupor. He took a moment to clear his throat and mind. It was best to move away from this situation before it offers undesirable results.

"I was wondering what homework assignments were due this week." His impromptu request seemed to phase her, evident by the slight decline in interest that once highlighted her face before her response. That result was obvious to occur, considering it was regarding homework.

"There aren't any new assignments for any classes, but we are supposed to be working on our history thesis," she promptly informed him while some interest returned to her demeanor as she gazed more at him. "What civilization are you researching?"

Lelouch took this time to settle himself down on an opposing chair at the desk, shuffling the piles of material so his view of her was more clear. "Proletariat uprisings and their effects on monarchic structures." It was an ironic answer and topic for him to choose, considering his position as Zero in the current war enacting this concept. It must have also been an obvious answer to Shirley as she groaned in silence, but kept her polite composure to him.

"Destruction, you mean." She retorted in Lelouch's surprise. He did not know what to think of such a sudden response from her as he sunk his head to the side, his brows creasing as he pondered at the intent.

"Think about it," she continued, taking his motion as a hint to clarify, "It's the civilian population that winds up being most affected, seeing as it's one of the major things that keep the number of people down in one fell swoop."

In all honesty, Lelouch was taken by her complex explanation. He clearly did not offer her the amount of appreciation she should have. However, it was only a mere scope of the point behind such operations. "Revolution has a price." Lelouch offered the famous epithet that encapsulated the aftermath gained by the leader of the initial rebellion against Britannia many years ago.

"That's a scary thought, don't you think?" Shirley countered while leaning her head onto her supporting arm, twirling the lollipop in her opposite fingers, "The ones starting these conflicts can end up losing everything in the process and may not see what happens in the end." Lelouch was forced to smile at her exact pinpoint of the effects of such a view, though he bit his inner-wall to refrain from giving into despair at an obvious foreshadow. It was a quiet resignation from the debate on his behalf as he glared at her. The exposition hit his core hard, forcing the reality of his goal that he desired as Zero. He could only sit in silence and stare at one of the minor goals sitting in front of him.

_In the end, I may not see what happens. Even to you._


	3. Intrigue

**Intrigue**

The newspaper's edges crumbled underneath Lelouch's tightened grip as he reluctantly read its headline.

_Kyoto House Representative Kaguya Sumeragi Announced Her Engagement to the Black Knight's Enigmatic Leader Zero_

The false implication was not as devastating as the accompanying picture. As Zero, he stood upon the pedestal that hosted his announcement to the Black Knights of their endorsement with the Sumeragi organization, which secretly granted him access to their wealth in armaments. In the cluster of bodies behind and beside him were the higher ranks of the Black Knights regiment, acted as protection and temporary legislation in case of some disturbance in the audience. The photo was similar to many others taken prior to a global standing. However, what stood out the most and caused the clatter was the small figure eagerly clung onto his covered left arm. The young princess, graced in elegant dress and elaborate ritualistic hairstyle, was snuggled against his firm stance, and presented the most blissful smile towards the camera.

_No wonder people were obliged to throw things out of proportion._

There was slight relief for Lelouch to know that not many know of Zero's true identity. Otherwise, he would have to endure much ridicule, or even worse, criminal offense considering the age comparison. The best case was receiving witty remarks from C.C. that have no merit; the worse case would have Shirley know, especially in consideration as to how... involved they had been this past month.

Being within her vicinity had been awkward since the unfavorable debate at the library. Her accuracy cut deep into his perspective on their interaction. He knew that any attempts to gain favorable ground with her would only cause despair to both of them, and he was not ready to accept any more repercussions that were bound to follow. The unyielding desire to once again engulf her, much like that raining night, cursed his resolve.

Later that day, Lelouch found himself accompanied by Rivalz and Suzaku to some untold destination as they traversed through school halls. He could not recall what ultimately forced him to agree to participate with them(more than likely a bribery on Rivalz's behalf), but he was prompt to curse them for it. There were more drastic measures to attend to rather than partaking in pointless banter and wander... albeit it was nice to have a leisure from the stressful fray.

The only benefit to this saunter was the closer observation of his arch-enemy, Suzaku, which provided an opportunity to extract some amount of information that must reside inside him. However, that was not permitted as Rivalz took reign of any effort at persuasion and bash the subject into verbal oblivion. Without a doubt, Rivalz had to be one of Lelouch's most resourceful tool and blunder. A conversation once inciting the figures behind causalities in the war turned into an observation of the behavior behind female classmate of the first row in 2-E; an exploit into the possible future stature of the Britannian Empire turnabout to a discussion as to who is liked by whom.

_What have I done to deserve this?_

The latter case was unfortunately dragged on further than it should have been. Rivalz was assertive that the president had her eyes set on him, despite the obvious fact that she toyed with him on all accounts. Suzaku attempted to broaden his friend's determination by listing other possible suitors, but to no prevail. After several minutes of redundant circling, the conversation switched to Lelouch's disposition with Shirley. Lelouch was hasty to get off the subject as he quickened his pace.

"Come on, Lelouch! It's a damn known fact that she has feelings for you!" Rivalz demanded in hopes of gaining a confession from him.

"Yeah Lelouch, and I've heard it from her, personally. Though I have no idea as to why she would," Suzaku jested as he winked at him. His dubious sarcasm teased at Lelouch's hate, but Lelouch managed to keep a clear head in the baiting. He would not even grace them with a glance as he continued walking passed them as they tried to blockade his path.

"That may be the case, but it is none of your business." It was an adequate response that halted Suzaku in his place, but made no dent in Rivalz's desperation as he persisted on trailing the verbal assault.

"I know you too well by now. Anytime you quickly dismiss something means that you are thoroughly, and I mean THOROUGHLY, involved in it. Much like when the teacher asked if you had skipped class to go gamble and BAM, you threw the topic to some other matter at hand." Rivalz scratched his nose as if to boast his knowledge despite how crude it was to know such. Lelouch picked up the pace again because he knew where things were bound to go. Rivalz pinned him well.

"I do not know what you mean. It is only natural to talk about more important things when you cannot further the topic-"

"Oh, but there IS more to the topic than you want to think. I even know about the time Shirley asked you out on a D-A-T-E to some concert last year~." Rivalz once again scratched his nose.

_That bastard._

"Absurd. I don't recall doing such, and how would you even know?" Lelouch regretted asking such, but it was at least something to help get off the subject. He hasted past the corner in hopes to separate them, but Rivalz and Suzaku were right on his trail the entire time.

"I am proud of my knowledge for school gossip, ya know. Especially girl things that get passed around by Miss President."

_Should have known..._

"But that's beside the point. I even learned that there was more, AFTER the concert. Something about you acting as the gallant knight when she cried from the brilliance of the performance, and you passionately took your time to embrac- Uh? Is that the President over there?" What luck. Right as Rivalz was going to blabber the most embarrassing part of the moment, he caught a glimpse of Milly standing by the door of the student council room with Nina beside her. It was Rivalz sheer awe of the President that would be Lelouch's savior of the day. The group hurried over to the ladies as they waved and offered casual greetings.

"Ah Lelouch, you are just in time! We're going to need your humble opinion. Come come, sit over here!" Lelouch wasn't offered a chance to rebuttal or inquire the reason as Milly took his arm and dragged him inside the room, and sat him down on a chair beside a tall mirror. He can only deduce it had something to do with fashion, as there were numerous dresses piled on the floor beside the closet. No doubt it was for preparation for the spring dance in a few months. He wished he wasn't the one they relied on for opinions.

"Can you not get Rivalz to do this for you? He is more suited to your... intricate tastes." Lelouch gruffed as he situated himself in the chair. It was only him and Milly that were nearby; Suzaku and Rivalz stayed behind at the door to talk to Nina. Lelouch expected Rivalz to be slobbering and begging like a dog to see Milly in seductive dressing.

"Oh no~, it isn't for me so I know you'll be the best person to give his opinion." Milly sat down on another chair that was beside Lelouch, eagerly leaning out of the chair towards the closet as if impatient to see something.

"Hm? If not for you, then who-" Suddenly, he registered the rattle of the closet handle as it opened. Shirley slipped out as she had her attention towards her bosom as she fumbled with a strap.

"Guys, I don't know about this... one..." She only managed to take a few steps and get out most of her sentence before falling silent and still. Her pale face was the epitome of shock as she recognized the unexpected audience before her. Milly squealed in a typical girlish surprise as she clapped her hands.

"IT'S PERFECT!" She proclaimed as she literally jumped in her chair. "They're like 'boom' and 'boom!'" Her statement further emphasized as she cupped her own breasts and pivoted her shoulders as she spoke. Nina giggled in response to Milly's comment. Rivalz and Suzaku were almost equally shocked as Shirley upon seeing her attire. They stood still dumbfounded, their mouths slightly gaped open. Lelouch was the only person in that room that appeared to be composed as he always has... However, that was only on the outside. Mentally, he was completely awestruck by the woman before him.

The mere glimpse he was granted to see her apparel before she hastily retreated by to the closet felt like an eternity. His observation started at the bottom; he followed up from the bare feet then trailed along to her lean milky calves. The dress started close to the beginning of her thighs, teasing its viewers to desire even more with its slight transparency. The black silk wrapped tightly around her slender waist, covered even further by intricate straps and strings that loop around her corners. The fabric clung even tighter about her abdomen, emphasizing her well-maintained body. The cut of the dress was very short upon her chest, revealing quite an amount of cleavage while two tiny straps held it up to her shoulders, those being laced behind her neck. Her face was severely flushed red by the surprise, contesting in brightness with her glace emerald eyes. Her hair was wrapped up in a bun to keep it from tangling with the dress, exposing her long smooth neck.

_That dress was meant for her._

"Well? What do you think, Lelouch~?" Milly inquired in her exaggerated sweet voice as she nudged him with an elbow, knocking him out of his fancying.

"...It's nice," Lelouch responded though so tempted to say even more. To say he was honored to lay his scrutiny upon this wonder would be an underestimation to Shirley. Despite the attempt to remained composed, his fist tightened over his knee. He wanted more.

"Aww~, Really Lelouch? She's not even wearing a bra and that's all you have to say?" Lelouch was nearly startled and aroused hearing this additional information. That view of Shirley's bosom was nothing more than cloth and nature. His eyes closed as he attempted to revision the view.

"Then that means she filled the dress rather... nicely." Milly let out an incredulous laugh, obviously amused by his observation. He could almost register a gruff from the closet as Shirley quickly dressed into her uniform.


	4. Convey

**Convey**

_Sigh._

Lelouch slumped against the locker door in the classroom, impatiently waiting for the council meeting to resume after a short break. The week had passed by with haste, and for once Lelouch was granted a chance at relaxation. The Black Knight affairs were handed over to Oghi and Tohdoh since a long cease in Britannian activity, most likely due to Lelouch's assault at Akasha. He rubbed at his dreary eyes while slipping his fingers through black hair; the overactive Zero enactment was taking a major affect to his health.

Rivalz had kept him company/bothered with his usual prattle since the recess. He took note that Shirley had once again taken the time to leave elsewhere, more than likely to purchase a snack(chocolate for sure). He also noted that Suzaku had escorted her out. The whole week was filled with his accompanying her. The purpose of his tailing remained unknown to Lelouch at times, though he was able to eavesdrop him once informing Shirley of an upcoming council meeting on Monday. Then on Tuesday, a sudden request for help in trigonometry(despite her own lack of expertise in the field). The following other days were a mystery, and it bothered Lelouch. He could only theorize that Suzaku was attempting to extract knowledge from her regarding Lelouch, or even blackmail her into assisting him in containment or observation. It wasn't his type of behavior in the past, but he'd be more than willing to do anything to keep Lelouch down.

Further questioning began to rotate towards Shirley's current state of mind. Lelouch had not been able to converse in personal talk since the dress incident, and it seemed like she was avoiding him on purpose at any moment's first glance. Lelouch had never been bothered before upon receiving the cold shoulder treatment, but receiving one from Shirley was an exception. The arising attraction she was instilling on him was too strong to just calmly ignore. He had changed to such a strong degree in matters of emotional attachment, Lelouch mentally noted.

Three whole minutes had passed by by the time he caught the glimpse of Suzaku's stride into the room, promptly followed by a shadowing Shirley. The two must have been engaged in a humorous conversation prior to entering as they continue in a hearty laughter. The sight irked Lelouch to see Suzaku having such a delightful moment in spite of his position in the whole martial affair.

"So, is there anyone you're going with to the dance?" Suzaku randomly popped out as he headed to his desk. Lelouch caught a quick switch of attention of Suzaku's peripheral as he glanced over at Lelouch, as if indicating the reason behind his question. Lelouch offered him a slight nod of greeting as he masked the real disgust he felt.

Lelouch rose himself off the locker to stand closer to Rivalz and out of Suzaku's stare. He registered a perplexed "No" response from Shirley as she shrugged her shoulders and moved towards her own desk. His brow rose rose on its own before his and Shirley's sights connected, only to dispatch a second later. He drooped his head to the side as he tried to not let her quick decision get to him; it was for the best if he does not get any closer to Shirley, despite his arising feelings. He would not wish to drag Shirley any further into his destructive life, if possible. Of course, it was hard to confirm the belief as he recalled the contradicting actions that had arisen as of late...

His resolve was pestered more by the ever-observant Rivalz who nudged his shoulder with a quick two-hit elbow. "Oh boy Lelouch, ya hear that? Looks like Shirley's keeping herself open for the spring dance. Better be quick or else someone's going to grab her from you."

Lelouch tried to ignore his blatant bait at gaining his frustration by watching Shirley slouch into her seat. He didn't need that possibility swimming through his mind.

_I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen._

Lelouch provided Rivalz a slight chuckle at his jest while waving him off, and headed towards Shirley. She seemed very surprised by her reaction as he sat down in the side seat, despite always have done such. Every attempt of offering a smile and conversation was shrugged off by a look to the opposite direction. It was a painful display to experience, but he did not let it affect him as Madame President resumed the session. Throughout her elaboration, Lelouch noticed that Shirley couldn't keep her composure; her gaze shifted from time-to-time between Milly and himself, she swung her pen between nimble fingers, her foot tapped in a rapid rhythm against the leg of her chair. It was a typical display of a nervous schoolgirl (much unlike her), Lelouch remarked as he continued to observe her.

Before he knew it, Milly had reached the last of her far-fetched exclamations, effectively bringing an end to the meeting. Lelouch reprimanded himself mentally for forgetting to take notes of any significant points(if there were such things in Milly's case) because of the Shirley distraction; he would have to remember to report to Oblivious-to-All-Except-Milly Rivalz for summaries. He noticed that Shirley had also forgotten to take notes, evident by her quick shrivels of words, before their gazes met. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small leaf residing in-between her ear and hair(how it got there during school hours, he had no idea). He forced his face coy as he reached his hand up to her ear, gaining a slight gasp from her. His hand brushed through the strands of smooth locks as he grabbed the leaf, and presented it to her retracted hand. He thought he could hear a mumbled thanks escape her trembling lips. He couldn't resist the smirk gracing his smile as he watched her scramble to collect her things, and promenaded out of the room.

It was a different dream; much diverse than the ones that haunted him before. Lelouch was the only being in a room dimly illuminated by a single light from a desk lamp. Numerous shelves filled to the brim with binders clustered the boundaries of the room, expect for the entrance's opposite fashioned by large grotesque windows. It must have been night outside for there was only the lamp's light filling the room. He was standing in the center of the room beside the lamp, yet in front of the only furniture: a large couch that could easily consume his entirety. He noticed his lean figure was robed in his Zero attire, even complete with the shielding helm. Several moments of silence passed by as Lelouch remained motionless, as if ordered to remain still.

A platter of footsteps increased in sound before promptly stopping in behind the closed door. Somehow it did not bother him, albeit the sudden flutter of his heart. It was as though he was expecting this moment to occur. There was a long delay in the action of the unknown people. Lelouch was profusely sweating underneath the heavy layer of clothing. He clinched his fists tightly in anxiety. His breathing heightened as he waited. Without warning the door opened with a loud clank, slowly revealing the figure of a woman who slipped past the opening.

As soon as the door closed behind her with a more softer clack, Lelouch awoke. He found himself passed out on his desk in his dormitory room, loomed over the project he was finishing up. "Oh yeah," he drowsily muttered as he resumed his progress. Despite lack of sleep, he continued on with the project: a piece of golden cellophane graced with alignments of right lines and a few separated stars. He relied on the small amount of glue at his disposal to implant the remaining stars onto the wrapper before he applied a clear transparent layer over it. After applying the finishing seal, he wiped at his brow as he looked out the window to watch the first glimpse of the morning sun crawling over the treeline.

_Just in time._

Lelouch sighed as he rose from the chair to walk over to the refrigerator to take out a case to be placed back on the desk. He opened the case, revealing a chocolate truffle to be wrapped in the decorated cellophane. He had to pull a few "strings" to obtain such a particular premium piece, well-renowned by critics for its delicate blend of tempting rich sweetness. He was more surprised by how well of a finishing touch he made after wrapping it up; the cellophane folded perfectly against the delicacy, and glistened with such beautiful reflections against the young sunlight. He had never celebrated this day of romantic value before; he viewed it nothing more than a botheration and a waste of focus on better things at hand. However, this year Lelouch found he had a different mindset. He quickly changed his attire before grabbing the adoring candy and left the room.

The sight was slightly distasteful to Lelouch as he walked down the hallway. Every inch of the surrounding walls was plastered by countless red hearts and wrapping red linings. Even flowers were draped over the veiling and around every doorway. Such public display played discord on his mood, alongside the open interaction of gifts and physical affection between his peers. He had a hard time strafing through many desperate suitors attempting to shower him with their own gifts.

He found Shirley alone in her seat, completely oblivious to the scenery around her as she buried her head in notes. Much like himself, she found this holiday to be undesirable, despite her past attempts to become so involved with him. Lelouch smirked as he cautiously approached her.

It was the perfect opportunity to catch her off-guard; a compensation for the numerous moments she had on him. He took out the candy from his pocket in a silent motion, and carefully balanced it on the edge of her desk, gaining a few shining glimmers of the sun's reflection to flash on her face. It immediately caught her attention as Lelouch slipped into the seat beside her as she reached out for the candy; she was quite shocked, judging from her wide-eyed look.

"Good morning," Lelouch greeted her with an adoring smile She smiled back with a prominent blush on her face; it had been the first time in ages since she graced him with such a genuine, even affectionate, smile.


	5. Repose

**Repose**

Their gathering at the library was much different than their previous rendezvous. The week that followed Lelouch's personal act of sincerity found a resurrected attitude from Shirley; that gentle outlook that comforted him. The two openly shared discussions and rather obvious signs of attraction towards one another. By the week's end, Lelouch had asked her for assistance for a project, though it was such a simple task. Despite such a recognizable fact, she gladly accepted anyways.

It was an assignment for health class: to prepare a presentation on drug abuse and their dangerous affects towards its users. Though only primary information was necessary to ace the assignment, Lelouch took liberty to add more subtle references towards the subject. Ironically, he would use his own life as the basis for addiction; Shirley somehow the grand example.

As usual, Lelouch obliged himself to settle with the brash of the work: the writing portion and formulating a speech. There must have been a mutual understanding to the proposal for Shirley to have volunteered to create visual aids and supplement options of the presentation. Then again, Lelouch's forte revolved around aspects of persuasion so it would have been the only obvious result.

Judging from the necessary material, it would only take a few hours to complete. However, there would be an unprecedented delay as Lelouch caught a glimpse of Shirley droned upon the work; just what Lelouch had hoped for.

"Have a drink with me," Lelouch proposed with an alluring, suave tone. To his surprise, he merely gained a raised brow from Shirley as he lent his hand to get her to raise. Not even a strong suggestion phased her. Lelouch was quite aroused at her composed gesture as the two shared glances as he pulled her beside him. He didn't even notice that he had not relinquished his grasp on her fingers. She was warm to the touch, Lelouch noted before he wrapped his arm behind her shoulders to start moving.

"Where did you have in mind?" Shirley managed to spit out as he hurried her out of the library.

"Ah, somewhere you might enjoy."

Lelouch lounged in his stool while he sipped at German ale. He felt like a casual as he shared pleasant conversation with Shirley at the bar. Rather, it would be 'pleasant' if Shirley wasn't already leaning towards breaking point (even after one glass); the typical slur was hastily taking prominence over her speech and conscience.

The location was a particularly renowned bar within the Ginza region... Renowned for its delinquency, that is. Thugs and drunkards, drunk thugs and thuggish drunkards. These were the occasional occupants that populated its vicinity, making for a perfect getaway for students desiring to not get caught. Lelouch also knew not even the most rapacious of their classmates would dare to traverse there; just as planned, a cunning grin upon his face as he enjoyed his drink.

Its scenery added on to the displeasure of visitation. Lousy neon lights blatantly advertised the bar's 'special concoctions' that somehow managed to be brewed within human tolerance. Of course, Lelouch did not plan to indulge in such; thankfully, Shirley was neither. Ale seemed to be the perfect match for such a tiresome Wednesday afternoon alongside its trade-off of low quantity of alcohol for a sweet relish. Though the two shared the same drink, she was more obliged to consume more at a faster rate. Must have really needed the opportunity.

Perhaps luck was on their side since none of the hooligan casuals were in stock in the establishment. 'Must have been some loose organization rally,' Lelouch jested to himself as he savored his drink. In their place were several unappealing middle-class businessmen, each in hope to brush aside their realistic sorrows for a temporary shot at bliss. Shirley seemed to have her lazed eyes set on one particular woman basting in several drinks. A sigh slipped through parting lips.

_Interesting._

"What was that for?" Lelouch leaned his cheek against a settled hand, getting a better view of her sulking face.

"I was just thinking how I don't ever want to look like that." Her subject became less clear with a surreptitious point to the woman as she cheered with a nearby party. There was nothing particular to denote about her stature: her posture was semi-composed, a smile upon her face, and with a company that seemed to enjoy her presence. Nothing out of the ordinary. Lelouch assumed it had something to do with a woman's 'keen perception.' Likely a bad fashion sense.

"Why's that?" His question seemed to phase through her as she strayed attention to a single strand of hair that swayed in-front of her face. Thumb and index twirled the strand into splits which she seemed displeased about.

"She looks like a regular." A simple statement, yet had to be complex in meaning. From his experience, this woman was far from being a regular, perhaps a few heavy shots away, many missing strains upon her dress, and not enough giggles that pulls in all the desperate men. Hardly a regular.

"And that means?" Perhaps it was best that Lelouch refrained from questioning Shirley's insight further by the annoyed glare she pressed upon him, but it appeared that the ale had already begun to take control of his persona. It had aroused his mood to toy with her. He could not help but smile back at her; the horrid recurrence of stropping hues of green, red, and orange in the background emphasized the prominence of her figure, something he took little notice since he had known her.

_Beautiful._

"She seems... I don't know, sad," she blurted out as she beamed puppy eyes towards him. "Well, more than that, really. It's hard to explain; I just look at her and I know I don't want to feel like that." Lelouch managed to continue his smile, despite the subtle reference she had placed. He understood well enough with any further probing. Shirley took a heavy swig from her ale while she turned her attention to the waiter, motioning for another round (a fourth set, he recalled). The alcohol was clearly taking its hold on her stability, her weight shifting about her stool. Her attention returned back to Lelouch as she tried to focus on him.

"So how'd ya find out about this place?" Her words slurred together to cause him to smirk. Her demeanor was quick to change upon noticing his biased mockery.

"S-Stop that!" Emotion flourished as she scolded him, pushing at his shoulder twice. "I asked ya a question! Answer me! Now!" Lelouch forced himself to evade his head between his sheltering arms, suffocating an inevitable laugh that busted out of his mouth. She must have caught on as she continued to wail at his shoulder through drunken pouts.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a mean drunk," he muffled through the cradled arms. "You're always so mellow, I thought you'd be the happy type."

"Psh, you're impossible!" Another huff before she swung ferociously across her stool. "And I'm not drunk, and I'll have ya know that you're the one who brought me here in the first pla-"

"No carding." Lelouch felt obligated to answer her question before she went rampant upon his own faults. However, his response did not seem to register; rather, it went straight through one ear and out the other. She dozily turned about with subsequent blinks of her eyes as if she attempted to interpret her surroundings.

"What?" He chuckled as he took a sip of his drink.

_She's drunk, alright._

His arm slicked across her neck as he pulled her shoulder closer to his chest while his free hand cupped over her ear as if to convey a secret message. "The bartender." The soft whisper caused Shirley to shiver. "He doesn't check for ID." He teased her further with the slow release of his hand, fingers threaded through her smooth hair. Her upward glance at him was sheer enticement as she pouted, a clear act to pretend she didn't understand.

"That still doesn't answer my question," she muttered out as her attention returned to her glass, fingers occupied with the ringed condensation left on the counter.

Lelouch let out another chuckle as he reached for his own glass. "Simply trial and error." It was the actual truth behind the answer. Several times he had traversed to a few facilities to find the best environment at which he would not be bothered by friends or classmates... as well as obtain an occasional 'complimentary drink on the house' with the help of Geass persuasion. A sudden spurt of laughter from Shirley brought Lelouch back into reality, only to leave him puzzled by her sudden action.

"Sorry," was her sarcastic apology as she steadied herself off of him, causing a disappointment in Lelouch. He had just begun to enjoy their close proximity. Such engagement reminded him of the other reason behind their time-off from the project: to bring forth the conviction to tell Shirley how he felt about her. However, Lelouch was still in conflict with himself to confess or support his feelings. Despite his conviction to not drag her any further into his life filled with vendetta, he knew that she at least deserved the right to know about anything she was involved in. Everything, even. He let out a sigh before inhaling deep to-

Suddenly, the jukebox deemed itself worthy of blasting music to its patrons at high volume, taking him by surprise. A frustrated sigh broke through his clinched teeth.

_Damn fate playing its hand._

After calming down a bit, it didn't take Lelouch long to recognize the genre of the song: the bright overtone of the trumpet, the quick up-beat tempo, Shirley entranced in sway by its swing. Definitely jazz. It brought about the opposite spectrum of how Lelouch felt seconds ago, which he was thankful for.

He was fascinated by the sudden antics of his tipsy companion; she swung enthusiastically on her stool in time with the beat, humming the accompanying harmony as if known by heart. It was like he had front row tickets to her own concert (filled with pure amateur impromptu), though he didn't see her as much of a musician/performer.

"Dream a little dream of me~," Shirley's voice abrupt with a slight off-tune as she tried to outperform the main singer.

"You are drunk," Lelouch teased louder than desired by the time the music began to fade away. He wanted to put the blame on the ale for such.

"And you're just mean. Even when you're sober."

_I beg to differ._

"No one listens to that stuff; its ancient." Once again, he blamed the ale. Shirley's anger began to resurface on her face as she attempted to ignore his comment.

"Don't insult the classics! My dad would listen to this stuff all the time when I was little." Instantly, Lelouch's mood was destroyed. Reality broke through his alcohol-induced bliss of his actions. Her father: yet another of the countless victims in the crossfire of his rebellion, and she was the one left to sulk over his death. He could not hold his own head up, let alone the glass in his hand. He didn't notice that Shirley's glance returned to him during his lament, nor did he mind. He wasn't surprised she still harnessed a deep grudge against 'Zero'... and himself, had she not lost her memory by his action.

Perhaps the situation at hand had a stronger impact on his declining mood. Here she was in a bar sharing drinks and cheerful chatter with the murderer who roped her of a part of her family, and she didn't know it. Despite knowing that she deserved to know everything, Lelouch knew that this would ultimately crush any chance of him redeeming himself to her.

_It would all be for nothing._

Flashes of Shirley breaking down during Mao's manipulation flushed through his mind. Flashes of him burning her cherished photos in order to completely remove himself from her life dug away at his mentality.

_It would all be for nothing._

"I'm sorry, Shirley." It was the only thing permitted to himself to speak, all while holding back the verge of tears. Sincere action overtook his conscious as his hand slid on top of her own, slightly gripping hers through unspoken comfort/acknowledgment. He couldn't see what kind of expression occupied her face as he regretted under closed eyes. If anything, he expected a hard punch to be delivered to send him beneath the cement floor, past the cold dirt, and into the proper, unbeknown grave that he deserved.

By the time he managed the courage to look up at her, he was surprised by how calm she appeared despite such a 'random' apology. There was no verbal response, though Lelouch might have desired such. A gentle smile graced his looming despair; her hand moved from her glass to brush aside a lock of hair that insisted to cover his left eye. She seemed suspiciously focused upon his left eye: the same that supplied his Geass ability and her limited memory. Despite feeling comforted by her unyielding sincerity, the back of his mind would not rest. He found it too much of a coincidence for her to take sight on the one place that revealed his identity, his power, his control.

_Is it possible... that she knows?_

_

* * *

_A/N: My apologies for taking slightly longer than expected to type this one up; I am still unsatisfied with some of the word choice and metaphors that I wanted to interpret for Lelouch. I might touch up on this chapter later on if I don't forget about it.

A little note: Due to Halloween weekend (and being slightly drunk), I won't have anything posted until perhaps Monday. I'll try to dedicate some time to write some more chapters up in pen before I return to a computer. Happy Halloween, fellows/ladies.


	6. Resolve

**Resolve**

The beginning of another March, yet it was another month of unprecedented rest. The chilled dawn found Lelouch wandering through dorm halls and courtyard pathways. He chose to ignore his body's plea for slumber because he knew the the familiar nightmares were bound to follow.

Images of an anonymous family enjoying each other's company flashed through his vision, promptly accompanied by two deceased bodies mutilated by bullet barrage. The unrelenting echoes of their joyous conversation draw short, and a deafening void took root in his ear. He did not want to venture through that haunting once more.

Instead, several hours were spent in ponder about the curious actions from Shirley at the bar. There were too many questions occupied within in judgment that he would rather not have to answer on his own investigation. Therefore, he would have Shirley exploit her own motives to figure out the depth of what knowledge she recalled. The best manner of approach Lelouch could fathom was to invoke the remembrance of events at the bar; that jazz music that initiated his sorrow and his inquiry.

By the time registered his location, he stood in front of Shirley's door. It was peace with silence, opposite of what he had misconstrued. In his hand was the item meant for subtle probing and personal sincerity: a CD mix. Lelouch understood that many friends of his generation would express their feelings for their partners via a mix-tape that spoke their mind. However, it would be better if he applied to her preferences to rake in a grand result. It took no longer than an hour of research and selection with the selective knowledge he knew of Shirley to fill the disc with many infamous tunes of jazz, as well as a few various branching styles. It was the essence of the girl he knew and understood to a great extent.

With the caution of a professional thief, he slid the case through the slit underneath her floor. Unfortunately, it was not that easy; he had forgotten since his last visit a year prior that her floor was composed of plush carpet; bright green, if he remembered correctly. A few intense shoves later, the case was within her room.

A smile crept onto his face as he hastened through the hall, wary of the possibility of someone noticing him (after-all, this section of the dormitory was strictly all-girl). The 'mission' was a guaranteed success by the time he proceeded through the courtyard without being noticed. Misfortune would have its way with Lelouch though as his pace lacked due to his limited stamina and drained enery from lack of sleep. He managed to reach a nearby bench to slump down. There was no struggle to fight back the drowse as his eyes fluttered shut...

"-nii-san, wake up!" A high-pitch whine pierced through his dormant mind. He tried to ignore his plea as he drifted back to sleep; it was the first time nightmares hadn't tormented him.

"Onii-san, you fell asleep! Class will resume soon and you have yet to check on the status at headquarters! Come on, get up!" This time around, his eyes shot wide open at the nuisant presence of Rolo. He was trenched in sweat, the obvious sign that he spent much of his energy trying to find Lelouch. He was surprised that he had passed out in the middle of the courtyard without being disturbed until now. Did anyone else notice him?

"Ah, thanks Rolo. I must have dozed off shortly after class..." A blatant lie that was the typical procedure for dealing with Rolo.

"Onii-san, you need to be more careful with your health; you do enough already that you don't treat yourself to rest." This recurring false sense of care and nurture from his younger 'brother' aggravated Lelouch to no end. He had only one sibling, and that was Nunally. Not this murdering puppet that he used solely for covert operation.

"There is no need to worry so much." Lelouch flaunted of Rolo's suggestion as he arose and walked away towards the class building. "After-all, it will bring about the end soon enough."

"...I know, onii-san," Rolo murmured under withdrawn breath, and hastened to catch up to him. Within his pocket, he clinched at his duty's knife to remind himself of his determination: he must ensure his older brother's victory... Through any means.

Lelouch deduced that the time had to be within the afternoon, any amount after second homeroom class, denoted by the cheerful aroma present on several peers' demeanor. He was able to dismiss the at-heels Rolo through an order to check in with Viletta to log any further development that took place during his unexpected rest. Lelouch took this chance to visit a nearby vendor to stir his adrenaline levels with a caffeine-boosted soda; just what the doctor ordered (the doctor being self-assigned Lelouch). His mind was thrown back into full-awareness mode, remembering that he left homework assignments inside the classroom from the previous day. He cannot afford to miss yet another chance to prevent falling behind the minimal requirement of an average grade.

After a quickened march to the classroom, he stood in front of its door. Casually, he proceeded to turn the knob and-

"Doesn't it make you wonder who'd want to get close to a guy like that?" Lelouch hesitated to push open the door, well-aware of the owner of that voice. Suzaku. There was no need to assume his question regarded himself, but to whom was he speaking with?

"Mm-hmm..." It was a peculiar hum that seemed to agree with the statement. There was only one other person Lelouch could imagine to converse with him, let alone the subject pinpointing Lelouch. More than likely, he was trying to pry information (once again) from Shirley through indignant means.

_That bastard just won't stop._

"He's only good for starting up trouble and not much else, if you ask me."

_How convenient, I'd say the same about you. Instigating prick._

"It's like searching for a needle in a haystack," Suzaku commented further without much hesitation. He was releasing military-withheld information to her. To go as far as drag Shirley straight into their quarrel was unforgiving.

"You're part of the search team?" She sounded intrigued by this new information.

"Everyone was put on search detail." Lelouch found it hard to believe that Suzaku was refraining from full-out declaring to Shirley that Lelouch was Zero. That had to be the meaning behind his pointless facade. Lelouch gritted his teeth as he continued his eavesdrop.

"What's making it so challenging?" A blunt question from Shirley.

_Because I won't go down so easily._

"Not much to go on," Suzaku responded with a haughty demeanor. It became an uncomfortable silence; Lelouch could no longer bear it and risk having any more exposure out in the open. With his normal pace, he opened the door and walked into the room. The two must not have expected his sudden appearance, evident by their shocked stares at his approach.

"Hey," he greeted to Shirley, and offered a casual nod to Suzaku. He had to force back the desire to punch him in the face before turning his attention back to Shirley. He noticed a very subtle plea to distance herself from Suzaku through the beckoning gleam in her eyes. "Are you ready for trig?"

A sarcastic groan escaped her lips. "No way~," she complained, emphasized by the collision of her palm to her forehead. Lelouch fought back a portion of the smirk that sneaked onto his face. She was pretty damn good at acting, apparently.

_Who knew._

"Well, if you'll excuse us," Lelouch directed his statement to the isolated Suzaku, "we have math problems to work out."

"Urgh," Shirley whined as she half-hurried to gather her materials. He wondered if he should plea that she quickened their retreat. That would really stick it to Suzaku's craw.

"You'll come if you want to pass and not repeat the class," Lelouch chided to her faux expression. Though it was not likely to happen, it did hold some excuse. At least enough to convince Suzaku. Thankfully he knew that Suzaku happened to be terrible at mathematics, preventing the probability that he would offer assistance.

"Fine," Shirley dryly complied as she stood up. Unconsciously, Lelouch grasped at her hand to hasten their escape. Neither of them turned back as they exited the room, nor looked at each other as they traversed down the hall. Still hand-in-hand.

Their progress diminished back to normal just as quick as it had improved during the two weeks that passed. Silent treatment became her primary weapon against his attempts at kindness/redemption. Between the desperate struggle to gain her favor and to prevail in triumph in battle, Lelouch was exhausted during this simple student council meeting (the first time in months that he had actually attended). He found himself contemplating over what he had plausibly done to deserve her refrain while he stared at that same hair pain that had always fashioned her hair. The subject of the meaning entirely unbeknown to him, though he did not care anyways.

_So much for careful planning._

The analysis of her rejection began a cascade of inquiry within his mind. Why would she be attracted to him anyways? There must be plenty more better suitors that outshine any quality of his. Geno, Suzaku (though conniving), and possibly even Rivalz (laughable, but inevitable if he ever got through his wanton of Milly) were some of which that immediately came to mind.

He was nothing of an athlete: he could hardly endure a simple three-meter dash, let alone lift simple weights. Even Rivalz gained better remarks in comparison. His academics were nothing of exemplary due to the constant ditching of classes to wager in gambles. The knowledge he possessed only nurtured to his own persona and often caused problems for others.

On the other hand, Shirley was the perfect representation of all things he could not do. Her body was well-maintained through swimming practice to endeavor through basic conditions. She proved herself worthy of comparison against the top-ranked students of their class, even of the academy in general. Her personality was that of a saint: always considerate of others and sought to offer her assistance to those in need, albeit with a degree of attitude. Even visually, she was dead-on gorgeous (though he liked to think he rivaled in social acceptance in that aspect): that lean body that harnesses her porcelain skin to the fullest, long, smooth orange hair that gracefully showered behind her shoulders, and bright emerald eyes that lured him in so effortlessly.

He was nothing like her.

Still, he could not deny himself of thinking of her. Wanting her. Despite the recurring horrors found commonly in his dreams and in reality, he would wish to comfort her in ways that only man would to his lover. He never experiences such lurid fantasies, but he knows he would if granted to him. Anything to stop the excruciating pain in that corrupted heart of his. Yes, Lelouch confirmed, he definitely had a corrupted heart.

She was a student; pure and innocent of all sin that he constantly committed. Unconsciously and undesirably, he kept dragging her into his affairs. If it was under different conditions and situations, he would do it all again and again so long as he was with her and only her. That would never come to fruition of course, for he willingly chose his violent destination. He pulled her into his struggle without her consent, and the two suffered for it.

The weight of his doubts/regrets had been beyond unbearable since it all began. However, he managed to endure it all with a masked smile, especially when she was around. When she was around, the mask would be rendered useless as he braced his own honest smile. She was among the reasons why he could control this damnable anchor of guilt.

Suddenly, he conceived the deeper meaning that bonded their lives together as he noticed the grimace upon her face. Much like himself, she lost a parent to a 'justified' cause, and she persisted to obtain the answer behind it all. Even in the face of that very murderer, well-aware of his actions and malicious intents, she could embrace him with a gentle smile. Lelouch regretted not utilizing that attitude in the place of his one-sided anger. It would be this indecision that may one day have him staring down at that dearly beloved bathed in a pool of her own blood.

Reality checked Lelouch back into its threshold as a large stack of paper was slammed into his desk by the ever-vigilant Miss President.

"I suggest you find A-N-O-T-H-E-R time to catch up on your dozing, Lamperouge. Not during my announcements!" Milly scuffed as she returned her attention to the rest of the community, quick to return to whatever status she was previously blabbering about.

A look back revealed that Shirley too was experiencing a deep drift from the state-of-mind. Her dreamy-look roused his determination to delve deeper into their budding so-called relationship as he discreetly entwined his fingers with hers while nudging the stack over to her. Shirley was caught by surprise as she looked down at their cupped hands and back into his eyes. He squeezed slightly to confirm his intention, and smiled affectionately towards her. She blushed profusely before evading eye contact. Despite her timid reaction, she squeezed back.

* * *

**A/N:** In all honesty, this chapter turned out better than I had written out initially (you know, the moments when you don't have a computer at hand for days at a time). I wanted to refrain from using Rolo as a character because I despise him so much, but I might as well put him to some use in providing more depth to Lelouch before I reach the event of his demise. Along the way, I forgot about other secondary characters (probably because DreamScene did as well, though I understand why), and will try to pull them into the story if I can think of how to.

On that note, one may notice that I have yet to expose some main events that may have occurred during this time. Truthfully, I don't remember alot that happened in Code Geass anymore. What was that, two years ago? I refuse myself to watch it over again because I always enter baaaaaaaaaaaw mode at episode 13, season 2. Nonetheless, I'll get to reading some summaries or similar sorts to provide a better timeline. Expect the next chapter within the week!


	7. Incident

**Incident**

"Good, notify me as you obtain any more useful information." Lelouch shifted away from Viletta's station after hearing her debrief regrading the Britannian platoon movement. Sure enough, as expected, all of its bulk and the entirety of the Knights of the Round were transferred over to Japan: the focus, Tokyo Settlement, Kallen's encasement. It would all be for not under his newly found power. The Black Knights were well-backed by the conviction of forty-seven countries under the collation of the United Federation of Nations (the great ploy to turn the tides against Britannia). Even with C.C. incapacitated as a younger self in the mindset of a slave and the weakened Shinkirō, his massive force was enough to at least recover his important piece of this battlefield of chess. He knew enough behind the Emperor's intentions at Akasha, and he would not allow him to proceed any further.

"Yes sir." There was a despicable aura behind her response that pierced into his back, but he paid it no mind. She could not do harm to him with Rolo on standby inside the headquarter's corridor. He simply basked in his own appraisal of the situation as he hurried up through the hidden entrance to the library. Without a doubt, the close proximity of the base was becoming more and more useful. Perhaps he could even praise that ignorantly blissful Emperor for doing something effective for once in his life.

A quick glance at the clock reminded Lelouch that Chemistry class would be starting soon. For once, he was anxious for the class to begin as he hurried to the destination.

"I've been meaning to ask, have you noticed anything strange lately? Any reason for why anyone would be missing class so much?" Sure enough, there loomed Suzaku over a pestered Shirley at the class's door. Too obvious enough, he was trying to extract information out of her about him. In this aspect, he was more desperate than Rivalz to get what he wants, Lelouch jested to himself as he slowly approached the two not yet noticed. One would think Suzaku had gotten the hint weeks ago during the similar event that she was not willing to indulge any information. Not to him, anyways.

"Not really," Shirley curtly replied whilst in the middle of a stretch. A rather interesting manner of avoiding his instigation.

"Really? Because I was just thinking-"

"Good morning." Lelouch chose the excellent moment (once again) ot interrupt the one-sided conversation. The annoyance on Suzaku's face was clear, and the relief on Shirley's was evident.

"Hey," Suzaku responded under cold undertone before retiring to the classroom. Lelouch recognized the harsh glance he placed upon him before turning around; it was the same glance the night prior as Lelouch genuinely begged him to protect Nunally during the oncoming war. The unexpected turnabout still haunted Lelouch as he recalled the moment: he thought he had convinced Suzaku, he thought he could trust him. Then the fierce ambush from Schneizel's guard attacked. It was all a ploy; an attempt to draw Lelouch out to put an absolute cease to the war. If it wasn't for Lelouch's preparation of the meeting, it would have succeeded. Hate emanated from Lelouch as he looked at that betraying back that flaunted his carelessness. If he could grant Suzaku death at that moment, he wondered in what way he could exact it. He didn't notice that Shirley had been observing his extensive glare...

By luck, class ended sooner than anticipated, mostly due to the teacher's lack of preparation. How fortunate, Lelouch thought. All of the students hurried out at class's end to continue the rest of their evening, besides Lelouch and Shirley. The two were bound by weekly duty to clean up the remains from the laboratory experiment. Rather it would have been Rivalz and Shirley to oblige the scheduled duty, but Lelouch was able to bride himself into the process (which wasn't so hard; Rivalz basically handed it over without hesitation). Lelouch found it odd that Shirley was not disturbed by the sudden change (for she knew that Rivalz was her partner this week), but made no comment.

The two favored the recently common silence between them as each tended to their own tasks. Lelouch organized together the uncontaminated metals meant to be determined by the resulting color of the flame produced under the heat of a bunsen burner while Shirley sorted out the collection of test tubes and various instruments. It was an effortless task for him, as he already knew each metal by heart (something that proved useful during combat at times). His eyes focused at an ounce of calcium, known to burn off a bright orange tint under intense heat. It was a necessary material to life to help grow and restore a human's decaying body. It reminded him of her.

Lelouch expected her to lash out for his incrementing appeal to her, but she's gone further into her avoidance than she's ever done before since days ago at the council meeting. It became evident that perhaps this was not the best time to extract information and press deeper into the attraction that had slipped away so suddenly. His glance swept back to her at every interval while shelving encased materials. At his distance, he traced ounces of uncertainty and thought on her face as she toggled through test tubes. He wouldn't be surprised in her current state if she-

_*KSH!*_

-...broke a few of them.

As if on cue, a graduated cylinder slipped out of her loose grip and crashed against the sturdy base of the table. Shards shattered in all directions before Lelouch could palm his forehead. A sharp hiss escaped her absent-minded expression, signal that she had been cut. Lelouch already had the first-aid kit in hand and crouched before her by the time Shirley limped closer to a stool to investigate the wound. He leaned her foot onto his thigh as he inspected the site. A thin trickle of blood trailed down the hem of her black sock, indicating the source at a higher location. His fingers glided up to the small slit of skin burdening underneath her knee while his other hand scurried through the kit in search for the necessary utilities. A minuscule brush against the slash revealed a few pieces of tiny glass inserted themselves into her skin. Instincts to his probing had her kicking at him. Sharp pain disdained her overview.

"It hurts," she hissed at his pants.

"Stay still," Lelouch ordered to her. His eyes struck hard against her squirming demeanor. It had been the first time in months that he exposed such an authoritative manner to her; that fact was clear through her softened comply.

"Sorry." She returned to a stock state as she continued to observe. His hand reached for the tweezers, and looked up to see her reaction. Her teeth clamped down on her receded lower lip as her jaw clenched upon seeing the tweezers.

_How cute._

He could fear the force underneath her grip on the table's edges as cold steel touched her exposed skin. The largest piece was easily extracted with a single tug. The blood flow increased a small margin as he returned to the wound. After a few picks at the remaining pieces left in the cut, Lelouch wiped away the stream of blood with the sleeve of his jacket. Her face was still frozen in painful embrace by the time he put away the tweezers.

_Priceless._

Her eyes returned to the world after Lelouch repositioned her ankle onto the back of a nearby chair to his right. His hands scavenged through the kit for a piece of gauze and a bottle of peroxide to clean the wound.

"You won't need stitches," Lelouch confirmed as he wiped off the redirected seep of blood along her calf. "Luckily, you won't get a scar left over, considering how shallow the glass went in." He attempted to offer soothing words while he poured a set amount of peroxide on the wound. He guessed she'd probably panic about the pain accompanying the alcohol after seeing her response to the probing... or the resulting blemish that would 'ruin' her figure. From the corner of his eye, he could see that she simply watched the foam that expanded at the contact of blood. She was so close. He chose to ignore the moment as he wiped at the residue with the gauze once again.

"Thank you," she replied a moment later after he placed a large bandage over the but. He chose to not look up at her.

This was the moment, his mind argued to his hesitant logic. She was at his mercy; this was the time to ask his questions. Does she know about him? About being Zero? Does she hate him for it, despise him even? Would death be the answer to his repent? The conversations with Suzaku. Has she revealed any information about him to Suzaku? Would she? Must he wipe her memory once again to rectify his unjust association with her life?

The rapid circulation of questions came to a screeching halt as his sight caught a hint of red... from underneath the flap of her skirt. Red panties. Her tiny skirt had scrunched up as she sat down, revealing a considerate amount of access to her utmost secret. A mixture of lust and curiosity and seduction overrode his conflicted mind. Her sex was so close; the area that concealed a deeper passion he had yet to experience. Angst was the dominator of his mental composure and overseer of his desire.

Thankfully, Lelouch was able to break out of his momentary entrancement before being too suspicious, though that was more than conceived under her surveillance. His recovery to stand up was slow as he observed her posture: she had yet to down her skirt, still revealing a good amount of long, silky thigh. She seemed to pout at his demeanor as he drew closer to her.

_Kiss her._

The illumination of light off her skin was enticing; her eyes glisten in the bright shades of green as they stared up at him. Longed for him, he knew.

_Kiss her._

Blood pooled at the corner of her lip, resulting from her tight clasp of teeth against her lip. It beckoned to be licked off by him. "You're bleeding her, too." His voice was as low as his vocal could allow: deep and luring.

"It really hurt," she replied with an equivalent tone, albeit with a hint of withdrawal. She was being succumbed by his closing proximity. His heartbeat was furious with radical beats.

"Oh." His thumb instinctively swept across her lower lip, crossing against the front of her mouth at a slow, teasing, gentle pace. His eyes widened in surprise by her sudden reaction to pull his thumb into her mouth. He could feel two sources of pressure being applied to him: the constricting suction of her inhale, and the soft stroke of her tongue across his surface. Blood rushed rapidly through his body as he watched her in action, very beguiled by her demeanor. It seemed like she too was aroused by her demeanor as she let go.

"It's my blood," she stated simply, perplexing Lelouch as he stared back. He didn't need a reason for he was absorbed in entirety by her, and he enjoyed it. The feeling was too much as their distance drew short. Those soft lips begged for his attention.

_Kiss her._

It would be through her initiative by grabbing the collar of his jacket that connected their lips, their long-ignored passion. Their kiss was much different than their first two engagements; excess pleasure and wanton exchanged from lip to lip, tongue to tongue. Yet like the first two times, it completely melted away his firm fortitude. Consistent brushing against tender lips threw him in bliss. Her taste teased his senses with hints of ōlong tea and tangy orange as their kiss deepened. His scalp burned under her scraping fingers through his hair. Their bodies bumped against one another in hunger for more contact. His arms automatically tightened around her lustful curves in response to her aggression through passionate kiss. Without a doubt, this was what he looked for.

* * *

**A/N:** So, managed to throw the story into linear motion with the series now. Very pleased with myself and have a better understanding of how to detail everything.

Unfortunately, it seems I have caught a case of strep throat during the weekend, and having issues keeping things in check (didn't think I was going to be able to write the last few paragraphs up as I upchucked a few times). Probably doesn't help I got quite drunk on Monday to rue the Ranger's defeat as a dedicated Texan (and as an overworked employee). The next chapter may take a few days in case I allow myself some rest and create a better manner of approaching the upcoming events.

Also, allow me to set up a layout of what to expect from Surety. As you may suspect, it follows chapter-by-chapter of what Ambivalence enthralls its readers. Thus, 13 chapters guaranteed. However, I do plan to add a 'Gaiden' aspect to the lemon at the last chapter (for adult readers and for myself, dohohoho), and a final chapter written entirely by my own envision to give everyone an extended end to both Ambivalence and Code Geass. So please, look forward to all that follows and keep me informed as to what improvements you'd like to see... *cough*and check my other creations for similar experience*cough* Sorry, I'm ill.


	8. Contrivance

**Contrivance**

Afternoon sneaked in quietly during Lelouch's lounging on the dormitory roof. He was deep in thought without the notice of the sun falling behind the height of the trees. Tomorrow was going to be amongst the easiest yet most difficult operations in 'Zero's' campaign: to retrieve Kallen and the Guren unit. Her location remained the same, as determined by Vinette's connection with the Britannian command. Deep within the well-secured confines of the Tokyo settlements holds both his strongest warrior and its governing figure, his sister Nunally (the enemy's bargaining chip to prevent Lelouch from brutally assaulting the location). In one fell swoop, he could turn the tides of this war.

The plan was simple: distract the Britannian vanguard and support units while two covert units rescued the targets. Sayoko was assigned the task of freeing Kallen from her encasement, considering her remarkable ability and agility capable of breaching any sort of defense unnoticed. On the other hand, that left Rolo in charge of securing Nunally's extraction. It was a severely risky decision knowing his mindset; he would kill her on-sight because of her relationship with Lelouch which he favored over the fake brotherly bond. He could not pull Jeremiah out of the battlefield for his Siegfreid unit was necessary to counter the inevitable appearance of Suzaku. Rolo was the only option, Lelouch could no longer allow Nunally to be within the Emperor's grasp. All hope had to be placed in Rolo to keep true to his word not to harm his sister. Otherwise, there will be personal hell to pay. Fifty-fold.

Then came the realization of the otherwise hopeless battle. Lelouch was well-aware that even the newly developed Black Knight knightmares were not enough to endure against the continual Britannian counter for long. The expected number of units only ranged to a small percentage of the entire fleet. A large portion of the army was stationed to the west in order to assist Li Xingke's division at holding back the determined destruction that was the Knight of One. Even with Tohdoh and the remaining Four Holy Swords among the ranks, they were massively overwhelmed. However, in this battle Lelouch expressed his sheer ingenious once again.

The Gefjun Disturber prototypes deployed against Jeremiah had been further developed, mass-produced, and distributed throughout several of the stationed trains within the Tokyo settlement prior to the preparations. Upon activation, the entire power supply within the facility would be disrupted, rendering most if not all knightmare units and barrage equipment useless. It may only guarantee several minutes of an advantage, but it would be enough to decimate the place to the ground. To ensure a swift victory, the main bulk of the Black Knight army was stationed below the ocean's surface nearby the settlement, at ready to join the fray. Even if the Lancelot unit was present, the ruthless assault should suffice his subdue while the extraction completes, then Lelouch can leave its destruction to the Guren unit.

Overall, Lelouch would have been pleased to how well he assured his victory. Despite the army being under Schneizel's command, the Black Knight's still had Cornelia under imprisonment and her guard Guilford entranced by Lelouch's Geass to serve as his sword. Battle would be swift and devastating to the Britannian army. The only worry on Lelouch's mind was the possibility of the rest of Knights of Round's arrival... and the situation with Shirley. He began to recall the events that took place earlier...

_*~Luck played out well for Lelouch has he arrived at the student council room before class. Milly was at work with another classmate, gathered around a single desk with several sheets of paper and photos spread about. Lelouch had a bad feeling of a secret conspiracy being constructed by the sly hands of the class president. War was becoming such a useful excuse every time._

_"I see you are already concocting yet another scheme, Miss President," Lelouch jested as he tried to sneak a peak at the collage. Milly's unavoidable bust covered his sight as she jumped at him._

_"Not even the Vice-President is allowed to see the plans just yet! Wait until today's meeting before you jump in glee!" Already, Lelouch was relieved of being able to skip._

_"Yeah, about that. I have some prior engagements to attend to, so I'll need to inform you of my absence."_

_"Aww, again Lelouch? That's the fifth one this month! Just what are you doing on the side? More gambling, or perhaps..." Milly giggled as she crossed her arms across her chest. "'Providing your services' to 'customers?'" Lelouch was disgusted by how quickly her mind turns to the gutters._

_Does she see me as someone that perverse?_

_"Obviously not. It relates to some financial benefactors who ensure the promise of future-"_

_"Like I said, 'customers'~?" Milly laughed as she lead him into her innuendo. He despised that attitude of hers._

_"Hardly. Perhaps the best rebuttal in this case is 'none of your business.' Anyways, is there anything you'd have me do to make up for today?"_

_"Oh, you're no fun ~Lulu~, at least Shirley gets riled up by those remarks." Milly pouted as she turned around back to the work at hand. Lelouch ignored her exaggerations as he scratched his head. He didn't have time for such nonsense._

_"Well, since you are already obliged to operate the majority of the handiwork, AND you'll owe an extra amount... I'll leave all the budgeting and most of the planning to you, PLUS become the main attraction to the second biggest event for the Spring." Milly left her remark at a standstill as she barked more comments at the apparent artwork the student was fixing. Yet again, Lelouch had a very very bad feeling about this._

_"The first two I'll openly comply, however... Exactly what kind of attraction are you talking about? Better yet, what kind of event?" He could hear her chuckling as she grabbed a flyer and threw it in his hands. Several headshots of people he knew decorated the center: Suzaku, Shirley, Nina, Milly herself, Gino, and Rivalz... in a much smaller picture. Of course, himself as the largest profile. The header, 'Spring Fling Appealing!', made him much more uncomfortable._

_"...This better not be what I think it is," Lelouch mumbled in disgust._

_"Oh ho, it's much better than that! A senior auction! We offer ourselves as purchasable dates for the spring dance just a few weeks away! We can rake in so much excess refunds than we can use to vastly improve the spring dance!" Milly's grin was sheer rapture to the amusement of her 'genius.'_

_This does not forebode well..._

_"Erh, I'll have to decline to this. This deprived form of prostitution isn't my forté." Lelouch placed the flyer back on the desk as he made his way for the exit. It was better to leave before he was dragged any further into this affair. "Besides, it seems fate has played against me with another engagement I must oblige. How unfortunate."  
_

_"Geez Lelouch, such a partypooper. You know that this is your one chance to get your hands on Shirley, and I bet she's wanting you to do such. Just remember, someone might get their hands on her before you do~," Milly chastised as Lelouch hastily slipped through the door._

_"...We'll see about that," Lelouch whispered in disgust before heading to class.*~_

The ambiguity of the circumstances was against Lelouch's favor. The event was scheduled to take place just around the time the assault was established to commence. He would not be able to appear even before the event for much preparation was still required in order to ensure nothing went wrong. What other options does he have, he wondered. There was the possibility of using the Geass on another student, but it would end up backfiring if the student realized his purchase and enacted on it.

_What else could I..._

"Ah, there you are Lelouch!" The familiar high-pitch voice that arrived through the roof's entrance.

_Not what else, whom else._

Lelouch chuckled as he turned around to offer greeting to Rivalz occupied by several sarcastic sighs. "I should have known you'd run off to somewhere so secretive. I was lucky someone noticed where you ran off to earlier. Why were you not at the council meeting today? You missed some good stuff!" Rivalz was too enthusiastic about the procedure. Lelouch should have known.

"Previous engagements. I got the gist of the situation from Milly this morning."

"Oh, right. The usual drill, gotcha. Seriously though, what an idea! Leave it to Miss President to think of such! This time without a doubt, I'm going to get that date with her for sure! No one can get in my way now; I worked ALL week PLUS overtime to save up enough money!" Lelouch wouldn't be surprised if Rivalz would offer up thousands if not millions of yen to guarantee his win. Just what Lelouch needed.

"If that's the case, I have a sort of favor to ask of you..."

* * *

**A/N:** Shorter than expected, but still to the point and foreboding. Anticipate a rather lengthy and arousing next chapter some time after Wednesday!


	9. Assail

**A/N:** Apologies for the unexpected long wait; I had to oversee an entire report regarding a program engine during the weekend. Not a fun thing. Today, I finally finished the bulk of my work, and found myself scurrying to transcribe this chapter (thanks to a persistent remainder from a particular omni-metallic deity of integer). so I have more free time during this week, which I hope will be dedicated to writing (and drinking...surely).

As you will see, the story is well-woven into Ambivalence now, and as the reader you can probably already guesstimate how this will play out at the end. By end, I weep that it is merely 5 chapters away. How dreadful.

Oh yeah! Somehow I keep forgetting to had this to the previous chapters, but I'm well-pleased by the traffic and reviews for this story. Honestly, was not expecting over 600+ hits thus far in less than a month, and well-appreciated reviews that give plenty of insight to where I need to drive to [the bar]. Many thanks everyone, and here's my present to you... Intimate time. Look forward to the next chapter after Wednesday!

* * *

**Assail**

"_*kssh*_This is Epsilon forward division. We have arrived at the destination point. Awaiting orders."

"Excellent, wait on Gamma's bait to get behind the enemy lines as swift as possible. You'll get amble support from Lambda's overhead barrage afterward." A plethora of affirmatives screeched through the intercom as Lelouch lounged back in the pilot seat.

His Shinkirou unit soared overhead of the upcoming skirmish along the way to the Tokyo Settlement. As he expected, the Britannian empire made sure to set up make-shift footholds to slow down the Black Knight movement. Obviously, the enemy was well-aware of 'Zero's' intention to retrieve his top soldier.

This little ransack would be the fifth one thus far along the path. Much like the rest, its defenses were mediocre: the old Knightmare versions made up the entire rank, and soldier experience was too novice to match up with even the ground-lings of the Black Knights. Through their careless tactics, it was guaranteed that the appointed commander was of no caliber; all of their suitable candidates were probably pulled back into the Tokyo defense. Nonetheless, Lelouch had to ensure precaution in case of a deep-rooted ploy hidden in this stall.

"_*Ksssssh*_ Iota division! We got dem support troops routed!"

"Damn straigh_t!*kssh*_ 'eep pushing them back even farther!"

Lelouch let out a sigh while his hand ran through the damp ends of his hair. He regretted having to stay so patient at a time like this, acting as a guard-point of the attack. Shinkirou's absolute defense worked wonders against the strongest of shots the enemy could muster, and opened many venues of attacks for the rest of the units. However, it was very bothersome to handle the expansive multi-tasking required to operate the mechanisms and provide commands for the army. At times like this, he preferred the hastened sweep of a blitz to the agonizing strangle of feint ambushes.

He was surprised by how quickly he managed to adapt to the overwhelming control system of the Shinkirou unit. Scattered about the forefront of his seat were a network of holographic keyboards and monitors, each specializing in various aspects of the unit: the projection of the Absolute Defense Field, integrating trajectory matrices for opposing projectiles, shifts and disposition of power reserves, deactivation and activation of shields to interchange with primary weapons, initiation and distribution processors for the Structural Phase Transition Cannon. All in all, it was much more than a handful for even someone of Lelouch's caliber.

On the side, there were portable stations adjusted for the convenience of thorough communication amongst key members, namely the division leaders, the bridge deck of the Ikaruga, and all of the Holy Swords. Most of the inputs were specified to only said units whereas the outputs ranged from every member of the Black Knights to even the enemy's transmissions. The perfect set-up for a commander to have absolute tactical control over the field.

Aside from those, there were three other devices on standby: two were private two-way reserves for the special operation units under Rolo and Sayoko. As of now, they should be traversing through the vacant docks within the Tokyo Settlement, quickly approaching their targets. The last was a special one-way receiver connected to Rivalz as he attended the 'Senior Auction' event back at Ashford Academy.

Lelouch set the transmission to only work through input from Rivalz's side to avoid having him become aware of Lelouch's secret identity as Zero, though it probably wasn't necessary; Rivalz never was that smart to put one and one together to get something logical. Through the annoying static, he can hear the irrelevant chatter among peers and other students in the background, waiting for the event to begin.

Lelouch was rather amused by how quickly he was able to pull the event together in such an inefficient amount of time. Under a week's time, he managed to savage the necessary amount of organization, logistics, and vast marketing needed to amplify the processing rate to construct the event. His talent had always been predominant in the realm of preparation, and his prowess towards perfection was unmatched even under such harsh restrictions. He was rarely seen during the secluded week of preparation, going as far as to deliberately hide from Shirley.

There was much laughter and gloating projecting through the speaker as the event seemed to get into motion, all from the delusion Rivalz eager to 'purchase' the 'date' with Miss President. Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle at the pathetic desperation Rivalz would go through in order to have personal time with Milly, despite the teases she pulls over him to embrace in his anxiety. Then again, Lelouch would be a hypocrite to say he was nothing like Rivalz by how he acts towards Shirley.

"W-Whaa~? You want me to buy Shirley too? Do you think I'm made of money to just careless spend my earnings?"

Why yes, yes I do.

"You're not getting me into your schemes this time, man! No way!"

"I did not say it would be without furnishing. You'll even get more out of it than you think," Lelouch added on to his proposal as he pulled out a large clip of money, and patted onto Rivalz's hand. Rivalz must have been baffled by the sheer size of it as his jaw literally dropped. His fingers glided across the tips of individual bills to account the amount.

"You've got to be kidding, man! This is alot! Like... 100,000 yen!"

"125,000 yen, to be exact," Lelouch stated as if it was an expendable leisure while he placed his hand on Rivalz's shuddering shoulder. "Should be more than enough to buy both your dream date and Shirley, and pay back some of the amount I owe you for gambling visits."

Rivalz didn't seem to reject Lelouch's offer, even going as far as rubbing the currency across his cheek... Bizarrely cherishing the golden opportunity. "Hot damn Lelouch, I didn't think you would go THIS far for a simple date! I mean, I'm sure she would willingly accept it without you having to buy her."

"No, it's much more than that." Lelouch turned around as he looked to the sky. "I suppose you can say it's more of a pride issue." Rivalz's cheeks suddenly flared up, giggling like he was a school girl.

"Aaaaaaaaaw~~, is 'Lulu' jealous someone else might get to her before you do~?"

Seriously, he takes too much after Milly in all aspects.

"S-Shut up, it has nothing to do with that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to." Lelouch hastened to leave the rooftop, to quall the growing blush heating his face. He can hear Rivalz echoing laughter through the stairwell. Despite the more distance put between them, the laughter keeps getting louder.

"_*KKKSSH*_-llllllright ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the galore that is our school's finest~?" The overwhelming feedback of the microphone brought Lelouch back to reality, hearing Milly's overzealous voice announcing the initiation of the event. Lelouch couldn't afford to drift off from the battle at hand, despite the ease of it all. His attention returned back to the monitors and the communication intercoms to catch up on the overview.

Thus far, the skirmish was already won. The remaining fragments of the opposing forces were scattered, desperately clinging to the fallen base. A few more tactical pushes, and he can move on to the final destination: Tokyo Settlement. The troops were fueled by excitement and blood-lust through the shouting of the voices through the intercom. Each were becoming more and more eager to engage the real enemy and bring back their long-lost comrade. Lelouch was more than obliged to satisfy their ambition. However, nothing comes in reward to hastily charging into battle. He knew this far too-well.

"Good, it seems like this is their last line of defense. Exercise precaution out there; I don't want any unnecessary casualties. We haven't gotten to our goal just yet. Zeta and Epsilon units to hold their ground until Gamma and Delta can lure them into our firing range."

Amidst the warfare, the auction was well-underway. The first candidate from what he could hear was the polo team captain: a man of much charisma and popularity amongst the women. He didn't catch what the highest bid was, but it probably waged on into the ten-thousands between haughty girls. Gino himself had a very high account, settling up to 35,000 yen. Even Anya managed to get a suitor of 4,000 yen (without a doubt a loli-con in the audience). The other faceless 'items' were quickly bought out as time progressed. By the time Milly was up for auction, he could only hear the whooping and yelling of Rivalz, desperately trying to get the upper-hand on the betting. As expected, Rivalz put up a frightening 95,000 yen offer to ensure his victory.

_How depressing._

"_*Kkkkkkkssssssh*_-And for Miss Shirley Fenette-"

_Finally, it's time._

"-swim team beauty and student council member: the opening bid starts at... 5,800!"

_Sigh, leave it to Miss President to pump up the attraction._

Quickly, the bets started flowing in. 6,600 to 7,400, 8,300 to 9,130. The numbers were quickly ascending, and Rivalz had yet to speak up. Lelouch began to feel impatience as he focused on the speaker.

"Come on, big spenders! You should see her in a swimsuit. She's quite~ a sight!"

_Damn it Milly, shut up already!_

In accordance, the amount started to fire up. 15,000 was spouted out with a whistle. 25,000 was called out in an attempt to take the lead. 35,000 beckons his anger as that desired high-pitched voice remained unspoken.

"That's the spirit! Who wants to take this lovely lady out on a date? Think about it, the spring dance is coming up and she's bound to look AMAZING in a dress. I should know since I've already seen it!"

_Damn it damn it damn it, just quit it!_

Lelouch gritted his teeth as large bets continued to be placed down and nothing came from the damnable lackey. Everything slowely died down at the final call of 65,000. His mentality snapped just as Milly started the countdown and verification to the last call. It was only a matter of seconds before the gallet was smacked down to settle it-

"GET TO IT ALREADY, DAMN IT!"

"_*Kkkssssh*_ You heard the man, lads! Press the attack! Leave none standing!"

It took several seconds for Lelouch to calm down and register what just happened. He had spoken out-loud in his spit of rage, the intercom was active, the rest of the divisions took his outburst as a command, they were about to be decimated by the enemy's prepared counter.

"No! Ignore the last command! Shit! Lambda, Gamma, and Delta divisions, give the enemy your full attention and unleash a flurry of barrages! Keep the enemy's focus off of Epsilon and Zeta! Psi and Omega quickly circle around the enemy's position to the back and hit them with a pincer attack!"

Lelouch hammered away at the keys to operate the Shinkirou's controls to fire off the Structural Phase Transition Cannon. With a clasp of thunder, the bolt of energy shot through the small gap dividing the Epsilon and enemy vanguard to put a delay in their clash. The small window of time allowed for his units to avoid being devastated by the furious barrage of missiles and bombs targeted at the area. Instantly, the tide of the battle was turned as the Epsilon division rushed in and took the area.

"_*Kkksssh*_-And the winning bid is-"

"110,000!" There was that shrill of a voice that halted the progress. There was that voice of an 'angel' that Lelouch had been waiting for. The silence from the shock of the declaration would have been awarding if Lelouch's frantic gasping hadn't taken full grasp of his stature.

_About damn time, Rivalz. You're going to pay severely for that later._

With that, Milly took it as the victory bet, no one else daring to go any higher. She was probably going to be upset that she was not the highest price on the list, but that's something he'll let Rivalz suffer through. The worse part is over now that Shirley was covered. Despite the inevitable explanation he'd have to provide to her, it was well-worth it.

"Everything's clear here, sir. We're ready to move into Tokyo Settlement territory."

Lelouch rubbed his temples to help clear his mind and stirred emotions. He can settle with those issues later. Right now, Kallen and Nunally are of top-priority. This is the battle he must absolutely win.

"Indeed. Everyone, move out! Operation Retreival is at hand!"

Lelouch wandered through the hall towards morning class the following Thursday. Kallen had been successfully retrieved, but at a severe cost. Somewhere in the time-line, the Britannian Empire had developed that god-sent bomb labeled FREIYA, and Suzaku had used it against him. A large portion of the Black Knight army was simply wiped from existence from its blast alongside a good portion of the enemy and the vast architecture of the city. Worse yet, Rolo was unable to extract Nunally, and there is no information where she might now be located. For all he knew, she could be dead from that blast. His world was asunder.

He found it hard to maintain his casual mask of neutrality. He wanted to break down in sorrow, but he could not afford to reveal his weakness. Schnitzel had a plan, and he was eager to have it deployed evident by the FREIYA. With the loss of yet another Holy Sword, the Black Knights were beginning to have doubts of their masked hero. Conspiracy became the topic of all rumors, and Britannia seemed to caught on to it. He avoided confronting Kallen in fear that she would unleash a hell upon him for his actions and neglect of danger. He only had this fake world that he can rely on-

_Shirley._

He was not more than a few feet from the entrance of the classroom by the time he caught the attention of that orange hair flowing in the air. She didn't seem to notice that he was nearby as her stare focused on the ground below. Just her sight lessened his burden as he approached her. At least she was real.

"Hey," Lelouch whispered to her as his hand grasped her elbow to stop her from entering the room. Her expression told that she was surprised to see him as she glanced back. "Don't forget we have to set up chem lab."

He was acknowledged by a blank stare before she provided a slight nod. "...Right."

Something stirred inside his detrimental self as he escorted her into the room, still holding on to her elbow. In order to ignore his sorrow, he needed to confirm something.

Classroom duty followed up shortly after class was dismissed. With the last student gone, the two occupied themselves with the organization and cleaning of laboratory utilities. Lelouch wondered if Shirley was relieved that no glass apparatus was used today as he skimmed through the inventory of materials. He dictated their names as she wrote them down for precise note. His attention would shift between the forgotten labels to the tired Shirley as she yawned while writing on a clipboard. His eyes fell down to her bare legs, suddenly remembering about the incident that occurred before in that very room. He felt an arousal warming through him immediately upon looking farther up her legs up to a eyeful of thigh. He couldn't take it anymore.

"How's your leg?" Lelouch abruptly asked as he read off the last liquid. Her expression said it all: unexpected.

"It's fine," she replied blandly.

"May I see?" As if by humble command, she stood up to approach him and lift her shoe to rest on the edge of his seat. She deliberately made sure that he would not get a glimpse of her underwear this time, Lelouch noted as he looked at the now invisible wound though that was not what he wanted to see. A slid of graceful fingers skimmed across her calf before taking a slight grasp of her limb. His thumb occupied the remaining blemish of the cut as he stared up at her. Her eyes were fully concentrated on him. Though they looked gorgeous from their distance, it was a much grander view up close as he pulled her down to him.

He couldn't tell if she had registered that he sat her down on his knees, legs spread on both sides of him, her skirt riding up while she unintentionally straddled him. Her full view riled him up to an excruciating amount. His pants became much too tight as sensitivity became too fragile. His face moved closer to hers, the glimmer on her lips was beckoning to him. The slight feel of retreat cued his arms to lock in a cradle on her lower back. Her curvature seduced him further into a trance of wanton as their distance diminished.

"Lelouch," she spoke with a soft voice as she stared into his eyes. "What are you doing?" Lelouch. That was among the only times she had ever called him by his full name, not the cutesy nickname she graced him with. He smirked a bit as he tilted his head back slightly and eyes began to slide shut. He would rather not have words for engagement, instead this kiss would suffice. His lips engulfed hers as he pressed onto her. Unexpectedly, her hands traveled up with reluctance to his hair, taking a full grasp as she plunged into their kiss. His sense of taste was overrun with her: hints of cherry and orange resided on those wonderful, feared lips.

He didn't notice the clatter from the fallen clipboard out of her hands as he intentionally drowned himself in her everything. Had it not been for the feel of a gasp from her breath, he wouldn't have noticed that she was aware of their situation. Her arms pushed him into the back of the chair in a panicked defense. "No," she whimpered out as she stared at him. He held on to her wrists as he frowned at her.

"The door's locked."

"Really?" Her initial reaction was of relief, though that was gone by the shake of her head. "Wait, that's not the point."

"Then what is?" Shirley's attention was desperate to find a different target to look at instead of him. Lelouch chuckled as he observed her rash avoidance.

"This is wrong," she mumbled by the time she looked back at him. Confusion settled as her current disposition. "A-And Rivalz." He frowned at her attempt to change the subject. He knew where she was going with this.

"You know- auction," she began to blurt out. "A-And I'm pretty sure I'm his date for the spring dance or whatever, what with all the money he shelled out for me and I have no idea why he'd do that. I-It's so unexpected and did you know about any of this? Because no one ever told me a-and this is just so out of the blue and I'm here with you instead being all clumsy a-and getting hurt a-and-" Her ramble was cut short by the occupation of his thumb over her lips. His fingers glided against her smooth skin as he stared into her worried eyes.

"I asked him to," Lelouch explained with such simplicity. An expansion of her eyes told that she was surprised, yet not surprised as she understood what he meant. Her mouth opened and closed once in a while as if to ask a question, but refraining from speaking it. That didn't bother Lelouch, rather pleased him for he wanted her to use it for something else. He plunged in yet again, giving her another kiss.

"Why?" She managed to ask as she gasped for air. The stall became too much for him as he leaned down to her jaw, laying sweet implants of his lips against the soft skin. He climbed up to somewhere below her ear, and nipped at it lightly.

"For me," yet again he explained with simplicity. "As a favor." He continued to rain affection onto her skin as she became stock still. The close proximity between the two ached him further down the path of pleasure as he sought to be more intimate. However, she didn't seem to want to participate as she placed her hands on his shoulders in attempt to stand back up. Unfortunate for her, Lelouch would not allow it.

His mouth found its target on her lips as he kissed her once again, stalling her from progressing any farther. His hands took the opportunity to penetrate through enemy lines. His left hand found a place to land at the intersection of her lower back and her butt-cheek while the right slid down below her skirt. From there, it slithered its way up and onto the stretchy layer of underwear that acted as the final barrier between the two. With a slight dig over the elastic band, his fingers slipped into her area and tainted her virgin feel. It was beyond slick to the touch, a quality far superior to satin as he teasingly brushed against skin and over her entrance. Their eyes were focused on one another with supreme intensity as his middle finger slid slightly into her walls. Immediately, she was panting hard.

"Sorry," he spoke as he kissed her neck above the stiff collar of her shirt. "I can't explain any better." Her whole body trembled while she hovered above him as he continued his tease. He no longer cared about the repercussions, about the rest of the world finding them in such a revealing state, about the possible rejection that was bound to occur now. He wanted her.

"This is... wrong," she repeated in a somewhat fierce tone with half-lidded eyes. However, her conviction was killed off as she let out a pleased gasp from Lelouch's sudden probe for a reaction. There was no longer any reason to hold himself back. Her eyes glistened with lust as she looked to him, panting as if begging for more of his touch. As far as he could indicate, she wanted him.

"Maybe," Lelouch gasped out during his own sharp intakes for air under her seductive scrutiny. "But you like it."

"Do you?" Her question hit him hard. The pretty frown upon her face elaborated it all. She's hesitating because she was unsure. There was no reason to doubt that she knew all about him, everything he lived for, everyone he's been associated with. There was no restriction to exactly how much she knew, but she understood the grimace of it. To him, she was probably just another puppet or tool in her eyes; one to be used at any moment's convenience and disposed of with promptness. This was the moment to ensure their relationship.

His left arm pulled her trifled body back down to his lap, pulling her even closer to him. His left hand circled around to the inside of her knee to trace nonsensical patterns on her silky skin all the while his right remained stationed at her warmth. He could feel her heating up underneath his caressing hands, further evident by the blush of her cheeks and the darkening in her eyes. As if by instinct, she threw herself at him with intimate intent as she trailed kisses along his cheek, working towards below his ear. His body gave in to his own shiver as she continued to parade her withdrawn affection onto him.

_I need you._

The meeting of their lips became needy, yet she prolonged at through her own volition. Her lips found their way onto the surface of his chin, and teeth clamped onto his lower lip along her travel. Despite such twisted desire, Lelouch thoroughly enjoyed it.

_I have to._

"Yes," he bluntly replied to the forgotten question while he arched beneath her ever-seeking body. She conceded defeat at his probing fingertips as she panted in desperation against his ear as she pressed herself closer to him. He could feel his erection brush against her sex every time she pressed herself against him. He thoroughly enjoyed it.

"I want," Shirley whispered in such an alluring, thick voice inside his ear. "You." Lelouch's eyes feebly slid shut in an attempt to concentration on controlling his shaky breathing. They were so close to reaching the final barrier between their physical restriction.

"I want you," she repeated with the same urgency, clutching the front of his jacket and raining kisses on his face. "Lulu." His heart pulsed fiercely and indubitably.


	10. Ensue

**A/N:** Surprise everyone. I had nothing scheduled today, so I wrote up another chapter. Unfortunately, there was some stall because I had to look up information regarding plot events in the series, and some university related things for South America. In the end, it was worth it.

Again, I thank all of you very much for the flow of reviews. Glad to know I've got all of your attention by the balls (figuratively and literally for males[no homo]). I'm proud to assure most of you enjoying the intimacy that these mere interactions are just a teaser; the grandeur of their relationship is just a couple of chapters away!

Also, no need to apologize if you think you are impeding upon my life; you aren't. If anything, you are getting me more active and lustful for exploit. I'll see you in the next chapter either Thursday or shortly after!

* * *

**Ensue**

"We've confirmed her location," Suzaku spoke out upon reading the latest relay. "Seems like she's traveled to Venezuela."

Lelouch sighed as he changed attire. The elegant clothing he wore fit for Zero was no longer necessary at this point since the world understood him as deceased. His enemies made it clear that Lelouch no longer existed in this world he damned: both the Britannian Empire and the Black Knights. The Black Knights' betrayal was inevitable following the temporary-to-permanent ceasefire was issued by his damnable rival, Schnitzel. During Lelouch's recovery, Schnitzel took the advantage to reveal Zero's identity and ability of the Geass manipulation to all of his crew. He was no longer trusted by his soldiers, and was pursued to be captured... even executed. Thankfully, Lelouch avoided such a fate by the effort of his false brother, Rolo, at the cost of his own life. Rolo forced the limit of his own Geass to allow Lelouch the opportunity to flee, and in the end ruptured his heart to shreds. For once, he was proud to have him as a 'brother.'

Lelouch would not accept the life of Rolo to go in vein for nothing. The Emperor was still seeking to exploit the initiation of 'Ragnarok,' the instrument to reset the world to a 'better life.' Such a falsehood threatened to ruin the future Lelouch striven so hard to accomplish; to ruin the lives of the people he cherished: his sister Nunally, the friends at Ashford Academy, Shirley. The week harbored his ruthless pursuit to end the Emperor's plot, and stringed together the lost bond between Lelouch and Suzaku. Destiny brought them together at the footsteps within Sword of Akasha to confront the nemesis that construed their rivalry; destiny brought C.C. back to her sense of normality, and resurrected the spirit of his mother, Marianne; destiny brought the truth behind her death and her support of the Emperor's desire; destiny brought Lelouch the potency capable of eliminating the two, even if it was his own mother, and ending the threat.

Lelouch forced back a tear as he put on a casual shirt, a tye-dyed tropical piece most common among typical tourists, and put together the necessary equipment for the trip he was going to take. "I see, South America. My guess would be that she is seeking universities to attend after graduation."

Suzaku blinked in confusion at his pinpoint guesstimate, which was further proven from the report. Central University of Venezuala, the current location. "H-How were you able to know that to such an extent? I didn't even say the exact location yet."

Lelouch chuckled as he pulled out a flyer from a folder laying on the counter and handed it to him. "Elementary. I slipped this from her bag during our lab duty last." Flashes of that event flowed through his mind as he turned his attention back to the baggage of excess clothing. Her body clinged so close to him. His hands crawled all over her tender sections. His fingers lusted for her secret. The deluge of her kisses upon him. Her enticing words in his ear. The hot, in-heated breath begging for more. Sometime along the way, he managed to sneak into her bag and savage an item before she broke free. Her guard immediately restored as she gathered her things and rush out of the room. Not rush, per se, but walk with a quick hustle without turning back. Lelouch did not leave from his spot for more than half an hour while looking at the piece of paper he extracted. A university promotion from a distant land. South America, it seemed.

Suzaku seemed to take Lelouch's sudden silence as the suggestion for a moment alone as he left the room. It was a week and two days ago from that moment, Lelouch denoted as he gathered the set of facial equipment given to him by Sayoko for covert operations. He was well-experience at these kinds of operations by now, and he was willing to go the distance to ensure there was no deeper intention behind Shirley's sudden departure. He didn't even notice C.C. was still in the room, lazily stretched on the bed.

"Are you expecting something more behind this tour of hers?" A blunt question that pinpointed his worry.

"It is purely for safety measures. Besides, I can afford some relaxation at the moment now that I am 'dead.' I believe you've always been preaching to me to exercise such a thing."

His rebuttal was ignored as she continued to observe his impatient packing. If that doll wasn't covering her face, he was sure she was gleefully smiling. "You know she's probably trying to forget about you. It's a woman's instinct to replace her troubles with joy." Her baiting argument agitated him to no bounds. She always had the prowess of striking the truth of a matter precisely, but this time Lelouch did not want to accept it.

"Shut up, you are not always right." He could not offer any further proof for he did not know. Shirley had been contradictory in the nature the past few months, unpredictable at her actions towards him and others.

"You won't like what you'll see. Regret is going to leave you sulking through the night-"

"I SAID SHUT UP." Lelouch repeated upon closing his baggage. Excruciating silence blanketed the room and their dispute. C.C. occupied her rejection with a slice of pizza, returning to ignore Lelouch. With a sigh, he grabbed two cases of luggage and head for the door. Hesitating to close the door behind him, he turned back. "Keep close to the communicator and inform Suzaku to stay on standby. I'll take the Shinkirou with me for faster travel. I'll report back within a day's time."

C.C. gulped down the last of the slice and grinned at Lelouch. "Roger,sir."

As he expected, the travel was short. He arrived at the capital of Caracas within seven hours via submersion travel through the Atlantic Ocean. Luckily, the university sat at the ocean's shore so the Shinkirou can be harbored in safety as he commenced his operation. A vacant space along the shore with a cluster of trees acted as a visual shield to camouflage the unit.

Lelouch rather enjoyed the soft sand that slipped in through the sandal's openings, though he found it uncomfortable to be dressed as he was. Nonetheless, his disguise was perfect: his meager body size was distorted by a fluff of packaged foam, giving him the suffice size of a plump man, beige shorts stopped short at his knees, facial paint exaggerated the blend of tan and wrinkles that describes his face, a brown wig replaced his natural long, black hair, and sunglasses prevented others to see his unique eyes blended with the Geass's trait. There was no way Shirley would notice it was him.

The site was quite typical of a popular resort: landmarks added on to the beauty of the surroundings, various people from various lands roamed through the streets, no one of poverty allowed on the premise. Mixed with the natives were a variety of college students, all traveling about to enjoy the benefits of living there. Fraternities paraded their stature through banners and members promoting upcoming events, definitely involving alcohol as Lelouch knew too well. He could not get past more than a few meters before being stopped by one of them to be informed of a local get-together. If anything, these would be the likely areas that he would find Shirley.

Surprisingly, it didn't take him as he strolled down the main street vivid with colors and occupants. Among the crowd he spotted her walking towards a dedicated house for a party well-decorated for the occasion. To her side, an unexpected escort clinging to her every attention. C.C.'s mention rampaged through his mind all the while following close. Aggravation and rage were the emotions that drove him to absolute jealousy. Was she really willing to forget him?

The conversation between the two was strictly one-sided, noted by Shirley's attempt to fade out through the consumption of beer in plastic cups. He was a just another cliche of a college student: a party-boy that sought girls' attention. Short blond hair with hazel eyes, and a constant grin to melt the hearts of women. 'How disgusting' was all that filtered his thoughts as he blended in nearby by pretending to converse with others. He didn't catch on to what the random guys and girls were saying to him, other than what that boy had to say to Shirley.

The name Robert repeated through his sentences, as if to remained her of who he was. As some big-shot or some renowned figure in life. He was a first year art history major, he constantly reminded her through irrelevant experiences in the field. A dream to become a curator in a minimalist art collection for some unknown museum was the forte of his appeal, as if it was some vastly sought-after career. As expected, Shirley was not interested. Lelouch wondered if the guy would ever get the hint through her constant turn to another drink of her cup in search of more alcohol. Obvious by her close proximity to the keg at the back of the party. Lelouch did not find much appeal to the choice of beer; far inferior to even the dulled taste of ale at the Ginzo pub.

He found it hard to keep closer to the two as he became blended with the new age motion of dance to the bland music overhead. The music represented the poor choice of the era (hip hop, he would later learn from outspoken bystanders) through illogical rhymes and off-set beats, and the people endorsed it through the audacity of an equally horrid masquerade. By the time he managed to squeeze through the flood of delusion, Shirley had already started to take her leave, the boy following loyally behind her.

Lelouch had to be extra cautious upon pursuing the two, now walking through vacant routes towards her apparent suite. Her stride was very sway as she walked, an obvious aftereffect from drinking enough alcohol. As he recalled, she was quite a lightweight at drinking. The boy took advantage of the situation by leaning in closer, desperately trying to wrap his arm around her.

_Don't you dare._

Somewhere down the road, Shirley stopped and turned her attention to a house nearby. Music filled the air that put shame to the blare coming from behind them. The sound of a trumpet danced in harmony to the soft undertone of a piano, each putting emphasis on the patterns that complemented one another. There was much emotion tied to the rhythm, something even he could deduce through observation. As expected, the boy had no idea what he was listening to, present by his constant inquiry of the song. She didn't seem to pay him attention through her humming isolation.

"A classic," she finally pointed out as she picked up her pace. Lelouch quietly followed from a sheltered distance, taking note of the merit in her response. That's right, it was a classic tune. He remembered explicitly picking that very same one to put on the sample CD he slid under her door. The rhythm made a subtle return in his mind, analyzing the overtone of it all. Upbeat sorrow was the primary expression through the flow, and resolving joy took root after a sensual solo. Sorrow was something Shirley had experienced through their time, and now Lelouch was the one to embrace it. Through her transition to joy, he willingly accepted the other.

Lelouch had to cut short his lost-in-thought moment to hid behind a column upon noticing they had reached their destination. Shirley twirled around on her feet through drunkard manner to confront the boy, using the building as a counterbalance.

"You ok?" Robert asked in exaggerated care. She replied with a nod before gracing him with a smile. Her simple action stirred Lelouch's insides a considerate amount.

"Think you'll be attending here?" Robert inquired further about her consideration of staying.

"Still thinking about it," she replied, her attention falling to the floor below her. "I've got some time before I graduate, so it's possible." Her gaze returned to him, as if trying to sincerely connect with him. Lelouch felt remorse crawl up his spine as he tortured himself to continue observing. He pleaded that the boy would continue to rabble on about nothing of merit, but she seemed to have something else in mind as she pushed off the building closer to him on tiptoes.

Just like that, she kissed him. Instantly, Lelouch's heart sank. Heart skipped several beats, knees threatened to collapse, head became too much to hold up. There was nothing he could do; he retreated back and refused to look back at the exchange. Despite desperately wanting to be proven wrong, C.C. was right.

Lelouch collapsed in the pilot seat upon reaching the Shinkirou. His hands weakly tore away at the foam burdening his chest before wiping away the paint on his face. His eyes were on the verge of tearing up while wiping away at his temples.

She kissed him. A random mediocre boy, and she kissed him.

How much time passed, he had no idea as he remained motionless in his position. He became too accustomed to avoid sleeping that the drowse from a long torturous day did not effect that was the obvious scenario to happen after a week from their intimate moment. She was still in-conflict with her feelings, and he was not there to support her. If he wasn't as cold hearten as he was, perhaps he would have done the same in her position. No woman ever compared to Shirley, not even C.C. in her immortal state of youth. Not even Kallen after the many moments of seeing her vulnerable or bare. Shirley was special to him.

It must have been every early in the morning by now, noted by the rise of the sun over the horizon. The beautiful layers of yellow, orange, and red decorated the ocean's surface in the distance. Somehow through the vision, the environment became interchanged with her image. That gorgeous flow of hair that showered her body, now bare before him despite never seeing her in such a state. Nonetheless, he wanted to see her as is. Her bosom lacked imperfection in terms of size and shape, and the lustful curves of her hips appealed to him. The bright emeralds in her eyes gleamed down at him with such assumed affection.

He must have become entirely delusional at that point, for his breathing became instantly irrational. One hand brushed against the target of her kiss barrage, and the other traveled down to his shorts. Instinctively, he took grasp of himself as he thought of her, of their intimate moment in that classroom. He envisioned the close proximity between the two. The occasional bump between both of their crotches, the soft strand of leg his fingers glide upon, his finger exposing her slick entrance. It was enough to arouse him towards his climax. Lelouch cursed his lack of stamina that quickly brought him close to exhaustion even at this meager moment, but it was worth it. It was all for her.

The image of her in his bed occupied his illusion, pinned beneath him in static panting. Her voice whimpered his name as he pumped into her, her half-lidded eyes gazed up at him begging him to push her over the sexual edge-

He forced himself to stop midway towards release as he closed his eyes. This was what love was all about, Lelouch reminded himself as he calmed down. She still loved him, despite the impromptu action she had taken several hours ago. It would be on his own volition to confirm her. He reached for the intercom to his right and configured the signal. Shortly following, the voice of C.C. confirmed the acquisition.

"It's me. Get Suzaku ready to operate the Avalon unit and round up the remaining Black Knight attires we have left. There is an operation to commence."


	11. Proffer

**A/N:** Again, apologies for the delay to have another chapter released. An interesting mixture of distractions came into play the previous week: two projects expected to be completed in under a week, a competition to beat the shit out of a friend at a vidja game, and the discovery of the legendary 'Team 8' fanfiction (based on Naruto). The latter, I obviously recommend anyone to read if you haven't already. Anyways, here is the latest chapter and afterward, I have some comments I'd like to put out. Enjoy.

Oh, before that. I put up a poll on my profile in hopes to see what your opinions are in regards to what I'll work on after the completion of Surety. If you would please stop by there and choose the story that you'd like to see in production, I'd sincerely appreciate it. And thanks to all of you for over 1000 hits!

* * *

**Proffer**

"Any status on the plane yet?" Lelouch was growing impatient as he leaned against a nearby wall, careful not to stain or wrinkle the Zero outfit he wore once more in his life. Static filtered through the intercoms as Suzaku kept close attention to information being directed to the airport's watchtower. His attention switched over to him as he pulled off his headset.

"The latest news I've heard was that Flight 512 had to make a stop in the Philippines to update some minor glitch in their operating system. Other than that, they should be coming straight here afterward." As quick as he was to inform Lelouch of the update, Suzaku returned to the intercom. C.C. leaned idly (as usual) over Suzaku with dazed eyes over the multiple screens projected in front of them, though Lelouch wondered if she even took note of whatever was occurring.

"No unusual activity at any of the docks, and no sign of local military interaction," she notified with such a dull tone which further implied the it was likely that she was not paying attention. Lelouch pulled at the collar around his neck to relieve a bit of the agitation caused on the skin.

"Don't lax just yet; anything can go wrong at a moment's notice. Once the plane arrives, we'll move on to the next step."

Paranoia must have been stepping up several notches on Lelouch's anxiety meter, further amplified by the claustrophobic atmosphere in the small room acted as a temporary intelligence niche. Aside from the large cluster of computers, radio equipment, arsenals, and a large industrialized fan to keep the room temperature at 'comfortable,' the remaining space was cramped with a handful of people to perform the operation. Suzaku and C.C. were in charge of supervising and executing the retrieval as well as keeping track of incoming information obtained through communication. At the door's entrance stood at attention a handful of make-shift 'soldiers' to perform the necessary tasks behind the operation, six 'soldiers' to be exact. All of them were full-clad in Black Knight attire that refused a single spec of skin to be revealed to ensure secrecy. All of them hid their faces behind visors that closely relate to their origin, Zero's mask.

However, those extra soldiers were not real soldiers, nor were they from the Black Knights. Each were random civilians who were entranced by Lelouch's Geass to perform the simple yet complex instruction he put forth: obtain the individual target, prevent and engage any oppressing enemies, and once the target is handed over to C.C. they were to return the attire and weapons and presume to their previous activity. He was careful to word his command to explicit measurements, since there could be many unexpected variables in between the time the plane arrived and how quickly they could escape the facility through worst case scenario. He had done this sort of preparation many times, so there was no need to worry any further about their actions. The only problem was the current situation with its arrival.

Lelouch had not taken into account any plausible stalls for the supposed one-way plane trip from Venezuala to Japan. It was hard to believe that the plane inconveniently needed to perform updates in middle of their travel, much less refrain from giving thorough explanation to the watchtower in regards to it. If anything, it reeked of a trap. Lelouch started to regret not 'enlisting' more infantry to implement the operation, but knew that it shouldn't be necessary. The Avalon and Shinkirou units were positioned underground nearby the airport, so a reinforced retreat was guaranteed. This operation was a must in Lelouch's eyes, especially to help relieve Shirley of any more indecision. Lelouch was more than willing to reveal himself in entirety to her.

Lelouch's attention strayed over to a piece of newspaper that laid on the desk's corner, Suzaku's copy that he acquired before arriving at the location. The headlining story took up a majority of the front page:

_Britannian Army Announces Ceasefire With Black Knights_

Such an announcement caused no surprise to Lelouch. The two forces wanted to make good of their current mutual arrangement to see Zero dead: appeal to the audience as though conflict had been abolished for the while, and hunt for the allusive Lelouch in convert. Unfortunately for them, even the two forces combined were no match for Lelouch's talent at evasion. Moving behind the shadows became a grand passive quality in him as he recalled all the activities he enforced during the beginning of the war up to this point. Then, his mind wandered off to the girl that held no relation to any of it, subtly calming his hindered mind...

Suzaku stood up to attention, replacing his headset with the Black Knight visor. "Information confirmed. Flight 512 has arrived at the port destination."

Lelouch cleared his throat as he regained control of his composure. Physically, his body was ready to repeat the mission over a hundred times; mentally, however... No, there was no time for doubt, Lelouch reminded himself after returning to reality at the loud clatter of equipment being gathered. Reaching into one of the pockets, he pulled out one of the small timed bombs he kept at disposal for these kind of situations: destroying remaining evidence. He stuck its holster against the entrance's wall, set the timer for a minute's lapse, and opened the door motioning the others to follow.

"Very well. Everyone move together with haste to the dock." Lelouch as Zero lead the small team as they exited the cramped room. The compacted explosion resonated behind the small squad as they quickly paced themselves through the long, illuminated hallway. Alarms and sprinkler systems engaged in response to the disruption of normality, and employees rushed around to perform the required safety measures to minimize damage (much to Lelouch's anticipation). The lack of employee attendance was just as Lelouch desired as they stared up at the expanding leeway between the dock and the plane. C.C. took the initiative to begin the infiltration as she hurried through the fully-expanded stairway, followed in suit by the six 'soldiers.'

Suzaku remained close to Lelouch for the moment's time. He started to notice the first signs of nervousness through Lelouch's shaking hands, soon resolved by clenched fists. "...Are you sure about this? I doubt that she will forgive you if you reveal your identity as Zero. You did murder her father, afterall."

"...You may be right about that. She might beat me to a bloody pulp, even kill me for compensation... but I'm willing to accept it. She deserves to know about it all after such a long time." Lelouch couldn't tell if Suzaku understood the extent of his resolve other than through the hard nod of his head. Lelouch tried to soften the heavy implications behind the conversation by chuckling. "Besides, she's the most forgiving person I know. Even you had forgiven me to some extent in regards to Euphemia, so I can only hope."

His point was unintentionally harsh, evident by Suzaku turning his head to the side. His only response was moving forward towards the dock's entrance to supervise the situation. "...I'll stay behind to deal with the civilians."

Lelouch turned on heel and began walking to the extraction point assigned during preparation. "Understood. If either the Britannian or Black Knights begin moving towards our vicinity, engage with the Avalon. Shinkirou's computer has been synced with the Avalon, so it will move automatically in response to you." A softened affirmation was heard as he moved farther away from the dock.

Even with Lelouch now many meters away from the dock, he can hear one or two screams coming from the plane. Obviously, no one was expecting such a maneuver from the 'Black Knights' that his squad guise to be. Lelouch grinned at the thought of this action being harmful to the Black Knight's reputation to its people. No one would trust a governing power that still resorted to terrorist activity over its own citizens. His appearance before those on the plane would also decompose their accepted position on the matter of war.

The newspaper Lelouch briefly scanned took their word that Zero was dead, that he had been deceiving them all along in order to gain his own personal interests. They were innocent of the brutal tactics Lelouch chose to ensue to obtain victory. How much would the people believe them now that he, Zero, had appeared before the people once again under the command of Black Knight troops? Lelouch felt entitled to relish in the thought as he walked through an abandoned hallway, an annexed portion of the airport cut off from public use, but then he remembered the purpose behind the operation: Shirley.

Shirley knew his identity as Zero, Lelouch deduced as he paced down the poorly lit hallway. Enough evidence from several of their encounters proved the case to be true: the extent of how she tried to avoid him, the lack of desire to hold conversations with him, the hesitation in her actions to indulge in their first intimacy, the discrete manner she tried to forget him with some pretty boy. She knew, and she regretted it. Despite Lelouch understanding her situation, he kept pulling her in.

He wearily turned the knob to the door and leaned against the door in order to open it. The many countless nights of forfeited sleep began taking effect on his body made worse with the dreaded fear of her judgment over him. He wondered where his strength just minutes ago had vanished to as he dragged himself over to the single one-seated couch. He did not fall into the couch, but he had to lean himself against is arm-rest to support himself. His heart was already racing to excruciating pulses as Lelouch tried to compose himself. In a few minutes, Shirley would be here, and his destiny would be decided by her. Whether that merited death or forgiveness, he could not pinpoint even to this moment.

Despite the attire being so accustomed to his body after wearing it so often, he felt heavily burdened by its weight physically and figuratively. Doning the figure of Zero had caused so much distress to his life, and found himself endeavoring through a hell forged from his own hands. His own hands killed his kin and families that tried to adapted to the injustice of the world. His own hands molded the sorrow of his life, and the lives around him. His own hands would bring forth the executioner of his life, chosen by those very hands. The stamina remaining in his eyes began to fade as his eyelids slid shut to gather energy...

A platter of footsteps awoke him from his sudden sleep. His legs forced him back up to the regal stance he always presented through the figure of Zero, but his mind was still trying to remember where he was. The airport, the operation, Shirley. She was here. Through the visor, his eyes registered the surroundings around him. He found it odd as he related it to a sort of deja vu.

It was that one dream, he recalled. He was alone in a room dimly illuminated by the single lamp stationed at the nearby desk. Numerous shelves filled to the brim with binders clustered the boundaries of the room, expect for the back fashioned by a large grotesque window. In comparison to the daylight outside when the operation commenced, it was night outside, explaining why the room was only filled with the lamp's light. He was standing in the center of the room, behind him the couch that he rested upon.

The footsteps stopped at the entrance of the wooden door. Despite knowing who was behind the door, he kept himself composed, albeit the furious flutter of his heart. Much like the dream, he was expecting this moment to occur, remembering the recollection he had before sleeping. This had to be done. There was a long delay as she stood idle at the door, a refusal to turn the knob. Lelouch felt his body sweating profusely underneath the heavy layer of clothing. He clinched his fists tightly in anxiety. His breathing heightened as he waited.

Without warning, the door opened with a loud clank, revealing the figure of the girl he knew so well. She slipped in through the small opening she made of the opened door, and closed it behind her. She was dressed in the most casual clothes he had ever seen her in, aside from the stalking in Venezuala. Rather, it was about the same: black shoes with the sort of feminine decor fashioned about the bridge of her toes, regular light-blue jeans that clinged to the slender build of her legs, and a dark blue blouse with rather abstract swirls of black that decorated its front. As usual, her hair bunned in the way he found appealing to her.

The only difference in her demeanor was the shocked expression on her face, and the forced breathing she exercised as she inched closer to him. He followed her eyes thoroughly; she was examining all of his body from boots to mask. For the first time, she stood before the masked murderer that scarred her life. The grimace was unbaring as she seemingly stared through his masked eyes, like staring into his soul. She knew it was him behind the Zero outfit, despite how coy she played her investigation. He could do nothing but stand at his position as she continued to observe him.

"I know you," she finally spoke with a surprisingly calm tone. He favored the impassive stance as he remained silent to her invoking. He wondered if she could see the harsh inflation and deflation of his chest as he gasped for air. His nerves were overwhelming him as she drew near, seeking to verify her comprehension. Her face remained unsatisfied as step by step she moved closer.

"I know you," she repeated with an affirmative emphasis, "I know I do." Still, he remained motionless as their distance diminished over long periods of time. She was hesitant, but forced herself closer to him with each step forward. By the time he realized the actual distance, she was merely inches away. Her eyes were distracted down to the constant shake of his hands, small evidence of his tension. Each second she was coming closer to the absolute truth behind Zero, despite whether already knowing it subconsciously or unwilling.

"Outside of this place," she continued without much hesitation, "you know me, too. Right?" He remained unconditional in his stance, refusing to answer. Rather, his body refused to answer even if his mind willed it. Her vision scanned about the surface of his mask, possibly in hopes of finding the mechanism to set it loose. He felt himself cringe in slight as her hands moved up from his twinging wrists up while skimming along his arms. Those lovingly feared hands traversed the angle of his shoulders and found a slip beneath his scarf to slid under. Her cold touch contrasted to his feverish body temperature, causing more of a shiver to be prominent in his stance.

Once more, her eyes peered through the physical obstacle of the mask. He wondered if she knew how much sulk was burdening his face by the time her fingers moved from his throat upward. She traced along the bottom of the mask, still in search for the miraculous hidden button. He counted up to three swipes against the area by the time her hand landed on it. The tight-lock mechanisms let lose with a hiss of air as the mask gave away from its hold, now limply hanging from its position. It was the only thing holding her back from exposing Lelouch as Zero, and she seemed to cling unto that thought as she hesitated.

Shirley breathing prolonged to controlled paces as she calmed herself, opposite of Lelouch's situation. He wondered how close he was from passing out through asphyxiation by the time she continued her movement, lifting up on the freed mask. His appearance must have brought shock to her as her eyes grew wide. He knew his eyes reflected all of his remorse, he knew his face was drenched in sweat, he knew he appeared fragile enough to break in one swing. The last thought provoked as she shoved him back with excessive force onto the edge of the couch. The recoil forced him to sit onto the couch as he fearfully clinch for dear life for the beating that was to commence.

Do it. Hit me.

It was a very long stall as he awaited for the assault, but it never came. Any amount of courage he had let in him bled out quickly, leaving him unable to even look up at her let alone prevent the deep frown etched onto his face.

What he felt was the familiar warmth of her body that came without aggressive intention. A squint of one eye found that Shirley had moved closer to him, raising one knee to the couch until he rested beside his hip. Before long, she was boldly sitting atop his knees, similar to how he pulled her onto himself during the class duty. He tensed up once again as her hands reached his face, cupping his cheeks not in the way he had braced himself for. She was gentle and insistent to the pressure she applied to his cheeks before tracing his jaw and skimming along his throat. He knew what was coming: a strangle to his throat.

Please. Do it quick.

Despite what he awaited for, her hands lowered from their spot as she stared down at him. His eyes were forced shut, refusing to look at her. He could not bear to look at her as she permitted him the death he desired.

"Look at me," Shirley demanded as she stood still on top of him. With reluctance, he slid his eyes open to slowly scan up to her awaiting glare. There was no filter to his glance as he looked into her eyes; the honest soft look he rarely presented to her. They shared the lengthy stare without either saying a word; hers steady, his worn out.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch pleaded, his eyes finding it hard to continue looking under her progressive scrutiny. Despite the many lethal actions she could bestow onto his damnable self, one of her hands reached up to his hair, damp from the sweat and tension. He could not prevent himself from speaking the regret he had been tormented by for more than a year.

"If I... If I had known... about your father," his voice failed as he tried to continue. "I wouldn't have-" *SMACK!*

It was the loudest thunderclap Lelouch had experienced in his life, and it resonated from the collision of her hand against his cheek. It was the most painful slap he had ever received, belittling even the slap he received from Kallen before. His mind was shattered instantly during the repercussion; bits of bright specks and rings clouded the remains of his consciousness as his body reluctantly followed the flow of impact. His torso twisted to one side where her fingertips ended, his head coming in collision with one side of the couch. He attempted to support his weight on one elbow on the lumpy cushion, shaking violently in attempts to regain composure. He could not find the strength to speak, apologize, or cover in fear.

His struggling body could only wait for the continuation of the punishment that was bound to follow. However, that was not her intent. She made the next move by positioning her free hand onto the upholstery of the head rest before leaning down, hovering over his lowsy body. He felt the softness from the tip of her nose brush against the shell of his ear as she nuzzled him.

"I forgive you," she responded with a practical sneer as her other hand found a place to rest beside his exposed neck, "Lulu." She straightened herself on his lap before pulling him up from his crashed position. Her fingers closed around his scarf, pulling him toward her. He felt himself relax to some extend as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and gripped him tightly. Her scent consumed his desperate inhales.

"You stupid boy," she added with a sharp overtone. "Idiot. Moron. Son of a bitch. Jerk." Despite the intensity of her remarks, Lelouch felt comforted by her demeanor. Everything was put on the betting table, and Shirley accepted it with her honesty. He was forgiven. Gladly, he slid his arms up from the rough fabric of her jeans to around her waist, embracing her against him. Even if neither one could breathe from the air-tight proximity, everything was fine in that one moment; the entrapped air between them was enough.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully that chapter was appealing enough for the while because I have some good and bad news...Bears. Good: The really damn good stuff begins next chapter, and I'm excited to write it up. Bad-somewhat-good: It will be a veeeery long chapter, but filled with grand events, so it will take awhile to write it up. Thankfully, THANKSgiving is near so I can dedicate more time to it.

Then of course, some regards to reviews. Thanks to Keith Frazer for such a thorough examination of the first chapter and brought to my attention a hilarious flaw. Most of the suggestions were justifiable, but then I came across this: 'the unyielding heaves excreting from his mouth.' At first I was like "...What the? I don't remember wanting to write about excreting ANYTHING, much less from a guy's mouth." But then after reading that line again, I was like "Oh lol." I forgot that the first chapter was edited by a friend who... well, used some rather INTERESTING combination. For such, I'm sorry you guys had to read it. I think he only did the first two chapters, so either I'll get to changing those or forget about them again. Sorry!

Another: But I wonder how Shirley will respond to Lelouch being immortal? Personally, I do believe that Lelouch became immortal after obtaining his father's code after the denial of his existence. I can't remember much of the facts anymore, but I'm sure the evidence is visually shown on his hand. As for her response, be sure to read the next few chapters to find out.

Another: But why did Shirley have to kiss that guy at the college? Doesn't she love Lelouch enough to stay faithful, even if he is 'dead'? Although this idea originated from Ambivalence, I interpreted my own experience in romance to the story. For some damn reason, the girl I adored sought the attention of another girl as our relationship became more intimate. Unlike Shirley however, she stayed with him instead of me. FML...

Last for obvious reasons: why aren't you the writer of the anime? why? Because Japanese are xenophobic by nature and don't seek the ingenious of others outside of their types. I'. That, or they clung to the philosophy of the creators of Clannad for sorrow ends. Blah blah blah anyways, I'll see you guys very soon/ sometime soon/ whenever?


	12. Quid Pro Quo

**Quid Pro Quo**

An hour passed since Shirley's departure, yet Lelouch did not move an inch from his seat. His cheek still flared in pain from her slap which he comforted with his left palm. The room might have been moderately chill, but his body was still delightfully heated from her warmth. Her embrace was beyond his expectation after he revealed his guise as Zero; vengeance should have been her motive at that moment. The act was more than justified with the hatred that should have clouded her mind, yet... she forgave him. Better yet, she exposed her true self to him in such an empathic nature.

Fate was against the two's comfort as C.C. chose to intervene and escort Shirley out. Lelouch sensed a dastardly plot beneath the hasty extraction; as much as he could suspect of her coy mischief, C.C. was bound to exploit the fondness between him and Shirley, possibly plant seeds of doubt in her vulnerability. Even worse, expose rather personal knowledge of his unfortunate interactions. Lelouch cringed at the very thought.

"It's much too obvious of her character," he stated out-loud while his right hand toyed with the patting of the nearby arm-rest. His mind shifted back to the matter at hand regarding military standing with both Britannian Empire and the Black Knights. The hijacking appeared to remain under enemy radar as neither have revealed intent to attack nor respond to the incident via the media. Their trio of world rejects continued to be anonymous to all for the time being; such was to be expected of the once glorified 'Zero' anyways. However, Lelouch would have to shift gears for the offensive. The final act in his war was the guarantee for the greater future, and he must enforce its sapling at any cost.

To think Lelouch slaughtered countless lives just to reach this ultimatum was a continual bother in his ever-compromising mind. To wonder how many more were indirectly affected by his actions was unfathomable, though he had Shirley as a prime example. His sight drifted from wall to wall across the dim room as he pondered. Her case still had several unknowns and mysteries embedded deep in its depth, suddenly becoming much to evident through the last words she spoke.

"No casualties. Please, no more casualties."

She ensured that her message stuck to him, refusing to loosen her grip around him otherwise. A simple request that housed undesired ambiguity: as Zero, she demanded that he refrain from engorging in unnecessary battles, that much was obvious. However, did she not know that he was no longer the 'Zero' of the Black Knights? That he abandoned his status and position to fight through his own form of guerrilla warfare? Just how aware was she of his struggles?

His rambling thoughts cut short upon hearing the door open, and the slim figure of C.C. strode in. Not much to his surprise, she was stripped out of the Black Knight outfit and dressed in the same straight jacket attire as always. Even more without surprise, a smirk graced her face. That did not bode well. "It took you awhile to escort her out."

"Were you worried? How cute of you... 'Lulu.'" The way his nickname rolled off her tongue irked Lelouch. His fingers cringed into his palms as he stared down at her. With no effort, she leaned against the door, closing it behind her motion. "I did what was necessary to prevent any hindrance to your plan. She should be heading straight to the academy by now." Lelouch leaned into his hand as he continued to observe.

"By necessary, I assume you mean slander my position and leak some irrelevant info." Her grin turned into a cynical smirk.

"Come now, does that sound like something I would do?"

It's exactly what you would do.

The gluttonous smirk withdrew quickly behind a serious grim before she stared off to the window behind him. "I hope you are satisfied with this outcome; it will be in your best interest to start distancing yourself from everything to carry out the mission." Lelouch closed his eyes as he reinforced his will.

"Yes, I'm well-aware of that. I've prepared myself long ago for the burden that will come."

"Are you sure?"

A dreadful pause filled the room. A sudden gust of wind slammed against the window, though neither of them took notice. Mentally, Lelouch took in the intent behind her assurance. He did not let doubt take root in his pondering as he forced himself out of his chair, and walked to the door while exhaling a sigh. His hand reached for the knob which motivated C.C. to carelessly sidestep and found new ground to idle beside the wall. Her gaze refused to look at him, as was vice verse for him. He hesitated to turn the knob as he confirmed his thoughts. "In a month's time, we will commence the plan. By then," Lelouch stretched his statement while opening the door; his eyes wearily turned to her though they were absent of conviction, "the world will know of 'Zero's Requiem.'"

C.C. chose not to confirm his declaration all the while he shut the door behind him as he left. There was no use to request that he stop and asset his future more; the convinced prince was already a dead man walking to his execution. Through partially teary eyes, her sight focused closer on the grotesque figures instilled in the stained glass. Would his sacrificial chronicles be stored in glory like these saints and angels, or be ridiculed and hated by man? Her hands clasped together as she offered a silent prayer.

"You will experience unimaginable pain through your selfishly selfless devotion. The world will despise your name, forever etched into history's pages for future generations to scorn. Friends, family: they will lose faith in what you stood for as a person. Even 'she' might not completely forgive you for the torment yet to be unleashed. Despite it all, I will support you to the end... I will pray for your success. Lelouch Vi Britannia."

If Lelouch was not uncomfortable with his arrival at the cemetery site, the chill of the night would have done it. The lone man, the former enemy commander, stood in dole misery at the front of a tombstone while the wind gently harassed his figure. Perhaps he should have anticipated such a cold sensation in the middle of February, in the middle of the grave site of those he killed, but he took no mind of it. Forced regret led him to the site dedicated to the ruination of his campaign: the resting spot of Britannian soldiers caught in the horrific crossfire. His sulked head hung over the burial as his tired eyes somberly read its epitaph:

'Joseph Fenette: Here lies devoted solider, husband, and father'

The worn stone reminded Lelouch that this would be the first time in years to visit a cemetery, ever since he offered condolence and prayer to his mother alongside Nunally. Unlike that time, he felt no sadness; his emotions were filled with nothing but remorse. Could all of this have been avoided? He knew he did not have the right to doubt his actions, especially at this resolving point in the war, yet...

His eyes caught a particular item beside the base of the tombstone, bringing him down in a crouch to look closer: it was half a stick of incent that had burned out some time ago. He deduced that Shirley must have visited as he tried to catch wift of its dying scent. Sandalwood was the best he could match to its aroma. Despite the short duration of its scent, it remained implanted in his nose for a good long while. His hand that held a bundle of flowers, plucked from nature along the way there, reached out to lay them underneath the stick. The few velvet buds and crimson petals brightened the melancholy appeal of the scene. Lelouch was glad for such.

The scent of rain tainted the remnants of sandalwood before he felt the first rain drop atop his head. "Urgh, not the best time to forget an umbrella," Lelouch scolded himself after remembering the weather report of heavy rain he overheard moments ago. It was a shame to watch the collected devotion be soiled by the deluge of the storm.

Judging from the darkness in the mass of clouds overhead, the storm was about to be severe. Although he dressed in his rarely-worn red/black jacket atop gray shirt and old jeans, sufficient enough to withstand some amount of rain, he expected the rain to be overwhelming... and somewhat refreshing.

If only it would wash away the guilt.

A tap on the shoulder tore him away from the grave to greet his bystander, Suzaku. A spare umbrella in hand awaited on Lelouch's shoulder as Suzaku stood behind him, underneath his own umbrella of course. "Seems it's a good thing I'm by your side; you tend to ignore the big picture of things."

"...That's not necessary. I think this time... I'll embrace the storm tonight." Lelouch stood back up as he looked up to the sky. As if on cue, the clouds let down a fierce barrage of rain. Despite what was said, Suzaku extended his umbrella out to support them both. He let out a sigh as he looked over to the grave."

"Devoted soldier, husband, and father. That's one hell of a guilt trip, for you especially." Suzaku wanted to hear a chuckle or at least a recognition of the joke, but nothing came. Another sigh led on to look towards the rest of the cemetery. "You shouldn't let this affect you so much. The past is the past; getting caught up in that will get you killed, though I'm sure you're seeking that anyways."

Lelouch searched in his jacket's pocket as he stared down at the tombstone. "...I wasn't expecting it. Really, I wasn't. Shirley forgave me, despite me being the murderer." The other hand reached into his pant's pocket to produce a cheap lighter while the other continued its search. "I should be buried alongside the rest of them, though deeper in this damned ground so no one can recognize that I silently burn in hell at this spot." The hand finally pulled out a pack of off-brand cigarettes, much to the surprise embedded on Suzaku's face. He fumbled placing a single stick from his fingertips to his mouth, and took hold of its ends between lips.

"L-Lelouch, where did you get those? Don't tell me you actually went into a store to purchase those."

Lelouch chuckled a bit as he unsealed the plastic surrounding the lighter. "You belittle me, Suzaku. I confiscated a pack from one of the 'hired guns' during the hijacking."

"Better yet, when did you start smoking? I never saw you as the smoking-type."

Lelouch's hands fought against the flint of the lighter to produce a flame. "I don't smoke. Rather, I haven't until now. I'm not worthy to offer incent to her father, so I thought this should be a proper alternative... Detrimental to health and all," he half-heartedly jested as he returned stare back to the tombstone. A quick flicker of fire was enough to light up the cigarette, the smoke passively filling up his mouth. A thorough inhale and vicious cough later, Lelouch exhaled a stream of smoke that quickly dissolved under the heavy rain.

"I really wouldn't have mind if she strangled me right then and there. I suppose I have him to thank for that." Suzaku seemed disappointed as he stared at the back of his despaired friend. The silence between them filled with the thin smoke produced by the cigarette and its novice user. "Afterall, she remained loyal to herself and braced what she felt was right to amend the tarnish of hatred." Lelouch turned his head to Suzaku. "Was that not the case with you forgiving me for killing Euphemia?"

He knew he hit Suzaku's boiling point as he turned around to avoid eye contact. Suppressed anger molded his muffled voice. "Not at all. I never said that I forgave your sin. I am merely enforcing her vision for a better world, even if it just happens to coincide with your path."

Another inhale restrained Lelouch from pushing further into the quickly souring situation. Ashes fell to the ground alongside his sight during yet another disgusting silence. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will give you complete detail of the final act in this war that will guarantee that world. It cannot be done without you, Suzaku."

"...Affirmative." A simple confirmation spoken as Suzaku strode off further into the heart of the cemetery.

"Going to visit the other soldiers' graves to resolve your determination?"

"...Her grave is up ahead. I need to see her once more before I decided to walk to my death with you." Before Lelouch realized it, Suzaku was already lost under the loud ruse of the rain. He sighed as he looked up towards the crying sky.

"I won't let you die, Suzaku. You will be the last piece of this game to remain to support the after-effect. Granted it will be worse than 'death,' but that is something you will have to accept." The rain drenched the end of his cigarette as Lelouch let out one last breath twined with smoke. "Damn, already out. It was actually quite relieving." He laid the pack atop the scattered flowers as he gave one final look at his grave, his name. "May you rest in peace, Joseph Fenette. Please... leave Shirley's happiness to me. Even if it is my final action in this world, I'll ensure that she smiles forever."

Lelouch's arrival at the dormitory occurred several hours after leaving the cemetery. His entire being was drenched and overburdened by the severe condition of the travel, and the storm had yet to cease. The downpour only managed to dampen his spirit as he wandered down streets and through alleys to return to his 'home.' The whole time, his body demanded rest in compensation for the trek and the lack of sleep over the course of a few days, yet he subdued its demand; Lelouch still had a destination to go to.

Before he knew it, he stood inside the main gate of the academy and was drearily making his way toward the courtyard. His attention would drift about at random times, from sky to ground; from present to the past with snippets of interactions between him and her. The two of them sharing deep passion underneath the same deluge and trying to lock away despair through their comfort. He forced his sight to reach for the sky for a chance to return to reality if he got too caught up in the memory. The clouds distorted his sense of time. He could have easily pulled out his cell phone to check the time, but judging from the throbbing ache in the back of his mind it must have been some early hour in the morning.

His feeble body pushed open various doors that his mind immediately forgot about; his vision fumbled comprehension of walking down familiar hallways and the image of her face.

That's right, I need to see her.

The random platter of water falling against the tile floor from his damp clothes echoed in the empty corridor as he stumbled ever closer to his destination: her door. He found the situation far too illusionary; the way he was once looking at an unfamiliar door, then faced against a long plain wall, and then stood in front of her decorated door. He didn't need to look at the numerical value on the label to know that was her room; his mind was convinced that he had reached it. He stood motionless at the wooden door for behind there rested the girl that had peacefully and hauntingly resided in his thoughts.

His heart ached from the long hesitation. He needed to see her; he needed to know more about her involvement; most of all, he needed her comfort. Oddly enough, he didn't feel the sense of embarrassment or discomfort for admitting such feelings towards someone who should have been left out of his life. He would have blamed his exhaustion for such, but he knew that wasn't the case. Afterall, he truly did...

Automatically, his hand knocked against the door with three consecutive hits. He only realized seconds later that he was being relatively loud. Because of the exhaustion, he forgot that he wasn't suppose to be around here in the first place. He risked getting noticed by others, compromising his self-appointed mission.

Damn it, I'm too tired right now.

Lelouch waited a moment before trying the patter again but with more caution- the initial knock, a brief silence, then followed by two softer knocks. This time the door slowly creaked open a bit, momentarily blinding Lelouch from the contrasting bright lit inside her room. A recovering second later, the door was held open by Shirley as she motioned him to enter, going as far as to wrap her arm around his to get him moving. Without considering his environmental condition, he didn't hesitate to follow.

He stood at the entrance of her room, water dripping down relentlessly onto her carpeted floor, and she stood so close beneath him. His towering face was inches away from hers. He could feel her breath against his cold, damp skin.

"Hi," he simply spoke under a soft whisper as he tried to smile, but to not much success. He took in the sight of her seeking figure: her hair was fashioned in her common manner (albeit several strands that lost its hold), those jade eyes returning a mutual wanton of his own appeal, and her body loosely covered in a pink robe from shoulder to mid-thigh. Without a doubt, she was a relieving sight to behold for the wreck known as Lelouch.

"Hey," Shirley replied with an equivalent soft whisper, "you're soaked." Obviously, she was not trying to conceal her concern for him as she pressed closer to him. Her palm stroked against his cheek with gentle care as she stared into his sulked eyes. In his condition, he was easily under the illusion that she was staring directly into his troubled soul, and wished to put it at ease. His sight caught the motion of a few rain drops falling from his face onto hers. Their remnants disappeared under the tongue that slipped out of her mouth. He could not sway the creeping desire to move closer and kiss-

"I think you need to get out of those clothes," Shirley suggested in an innocent tone, "you'll get sick otherwise." Lelouch's weakened state of comprehension easily stumbled over the intention of her suggestion. Was she really wanting him to strip out of his clothes? His impression was further misconstrued by the fact she quickly turned about, possibly the hide the embarrassment scorched on her face. If he had enough energy left in his body, he would have done the same plus denial. However, he was too tired and sought out the warmth of her room.

The jacket slipped to the ground with a decent thud that caused Shirley to wince; she must have been surprised that he actually obliged.

"Y-You're liable to cause a scandal," she attempted to start conversation to avoid the fact that he was removing his clothes. Her arm stretched behind her awaiting the articles of clothing. In mere seconds, Lelouch slipped out of the shirt and placed it in her open palm.

"Sorry" was his only reply as he watched her wring out the moisture and folded the shit over her desk chair while he unzipped his pants. As quick as his shoes came off, his eyes roamed around her room. Overall, it had little change in comparison to his last visit a year ago, though he might be trying to ignore some facts. In one corner of her room was a rather large pile of clothing. He deduced that those were dirty clothes from her vacation; of course, she wouldn't have had much time since she arrived to do any laundry. Other than that, everything was the same: the walls were decorated in zealous posters of various series, structures, and boy bands that interested her. Aside from a few souvenirs scattered across its surface, her desk displayed her avid dedication to her schoolwork; stacks of assignments in one corner and school project pictures laying in various spots. Upon the backboard were several collages she must have made in her [rare] spare time. The common theme appeared to be friendship, evident by the various familiar faces in amusing poses. From observation, he realized there was not a single shot with him included.

Well of course, I burned all of those long ago.

Lelouch felt the conflict of happiness and sadness clashing in his thoughts as he gave away his pants to Shirley, who in turn began wringing it dry. Ultimately, he met his quota: to remove himself from her past... even if that later proved futile. She no longer flaunted over him in secrecy of her room like she did a year ago. Yet, perhaps it was too heartbreaking to actually see his fruition at hand. Those heated words she plead to him during their... encounters. Were they her actual feelings, or was she merely caught up in the heat of the moment? The latter should not be the case, Lelouch theorized as he slumped back falling onto the edge of her bed. Literally, she had asked him to strip his clothing, in her room for that matter. Was that not an obvious sign?

Had his eye not caught a glimpse of a marvelous sight, Lelouch would have continued to doubt himself: that blue heart hat. Cupid's Day. The prank contest to steal Lelouch's hate for 'love' (better put, 'profit'). Their conversation. Their exchange of hats to motivate their relationship. She still held that dear, going as far as encapsulating it under cased glass. Painted hearts decorated its praised stature, and Lelouch smiled upon the 'heart' that he gave on that day.

You were right, Shirley. Love is power.

Shirley stood idle at his slumped self; her legs were trembled underneath her shocked expression. Without a doubt, she was speechless at the sight before her. Was it because of the fact the boy she adored sat absolutely vulnerable to her? He was rid of all clothing except for a pair of blue boxers. Had he been able to muster the energy, Lelouch would have blushed under the sole attention she was giving him. What surprised him most was her next action; she began to slip off her rope, the loose belt no longer restricted him from the image of her undergarments: a very thin, sleeveless shirt short enough to reveal her gorgeous waist line, a pair of red flannel shorts that stopped just below her crotch, and nothing else.

The energy that Lelouch lacked made its spontaneous appearance as he attempted to cover his eyes. This couldn't be happening! She was walking closer to him while stripping herself! This domino effect became far too similar to a particular scene in a poor porn film (independent film as Rivalz would defend it) that Rivalz forced him to oversee during one of his sneak viewings.

"H-H-Hey!-" His squirming was cut short by the flying robe as it landed on his head, blinding his vision. Her fingers scrubbed atop the cloth as she attempted to dry his hair.

"I'm out of towels, being away and all. So yeah." A lame excuse, but it was enough to calm him down nonetheless. He sat still under her probing hands as she continued her massage. The only recurring thought was about how close she was to him, and in such limited clothing. She was so close that he could easily wrap his arms and her waist and-

"Ow." A sharp sensation ceased his fantasy and returned him to that somewhat meta-reality. He forgot about the cut he received during the battle at the Tokyo Settlement; it must have opened up while she rubbed the arch of his head.

"Sorry, are you hurt?"

"...Kind of," he replied in a muffled voice under the growing weight of the fabric. Shirley pulled back the robe, collecting around his shoulders, and inspected the gash. Despite the tedious pain of her fingers rubbing against it, Lelouch felt relaxed under her care.

"Why didn't you tell me you were wounded? Silly boy," she scolded as she scurried over to her backpack, retrieving a mobile first aid kit. As quickly as she opened it, she produced a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a gauze pad.

"I thought... it was more important to see you," he hesitantly mumbled during the stinging effect of the alcohol. Lelouch found it ironic that he was revisiting the same situation as they shared in the chemistry lab. This time, he was on the other end. After a gentle blow on the gash, she pressed the pad against his head with tender care to cleanse up the gathering blood. Her treatment resurrected a distant memory of when his mother tended to his wounds. She was so patient, so careful, so sincere. A kiss on the top of his head melted away his stand-firm person as he stared up at her.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" As if by magic, their faces coincided in the same body. Was it the tears in his eyes that confused him? His body overpowered his mind as it hurdled itself into her abdomen, his hands raising up to slide down her smooth arms. The gentle friction relived itself in his mind as he took in her feel. She was real; Shirley was here for him. Those hands fell below to her waist as they encircled her, bringing her closer to him. His face buried itself in her stomach as he suppressed the urge to weep.

His conscious was in shambles at the very thought of losing her, let alone distancing himself from her. She was his final pin to sanity that kept him from losing his mind after all the trials he's endeavored. Despite being unworthy of her attention, she was there standing ever so close to him in a desperate embrace. Her warmth bled through the dampening shirt as he snuggled his face in closer. She returned the feeling by bracing her hand across the nape of his neck and buried the other in the locks of his hair.

"Shirley," Lelouch spoke, again in a muffled voice. His head raised to look into her eyes. That charming smile graced him as always. He encouraged himself to ask the question he dreaded. "How long- how long have you known?" The underwhelmed regret caused his arms to tighten around her. As weak as his coil was, she stepped in closer to him; their bodies were sharing complete contact as he awaited her answer. Despite how much Lelouch expected a rejection or withdrawal, Shirley continued to smile and caress his neck. The hand in his hair lowered against his temple, and her thumb slid across his left eyelid in deliberate motion. Her eyes never swayed away from that eye as she continued to rub it. It was a simple confirmation. She knew of his power.

"The shopping district."

Like holding the final crucial piece of a puzzle, everything made sense. Like looking at an answer sheet, Lelouch understood it all. The shopping district. Jeremiah. The Geass Canceller. She must have been within its range. All of her 'erased' memories were revived. The information was so incredulous that he could not maintain a poker face: his eyes were wide open, his teeth grinded into his lower lip as he damned himself for not realizing this sooner. His body lost its strength, which caused his arms to uncoil from her waist. He might as well had become a lost cause; he was the sole reason for her resurrected torment.

Shirley took the opportunity to sit beside Lelouch, scooting in closer to his limp self. Why was she seeking more of his attention? He could not understand her reason as he tried to look at her, but to no prevail. He had more questions (even if irrelevant) that bothered him, but his mentality would not allow it. His reservation was stopped by Shirley as her palm rested against his cheek. With a simple pull, she had him looking at her; her smile still sought to comfort him. Taking advantage of his shock, she leaned in closer against his side, her lips nuzzled their way to his ear. Her chest was so close that his arm simply sunk in between her bosom. It was such a tantalizing sensation.

"Stay, ask me anything you want," she whispered as she scaled the stretch of his neck with soft kisses along the way. "Just stay." Her words shot a perverse chill down his spine; his body instinctively shivered as he tried to soothe his aroused mind. This was not an offer he wanted to decline. Rather, he owed it to her out of retribution and out of love. She must have taken his shiver as an indication to seek warmth, prompting her to fall back on the bed and unwrap the covers. Obviously, Lelouch followed suit.

The two laid in bed as though they were lovers, seeking each other's warmth despite the blankets on top of them. Lelouch snaked his left arm under her Shirley's head to act like an additional pillow while the other found comfort on her thigh. Her own hands were preoccupied with trailing along his shoulders and down his back. He wondered where the nervousness and restraint that he should be experiencing as a first timer as he continued to indulge in their comfort. Neither of them tried to speak as they shared rest of a single pillow; the mutual affection was enough for entertainment. However, the questions were quickly pestering Lelouch. He must know.

"Where did you go?" His forehead rested against hers as he looked into her eyes. Was she taken aback by his inquiry? The smile disappeared alongside the movement of her fingers.

"University tours," she simply replied.

"So far away?" His frowning expression might have interpreted concern or worry, but she chuckled at the sight.

"Yeah, South America mostly."

"Why there?"

"Change of scene" An unexpected response trailed by a shrug. She was being vague about her intents.

"Is that all?" He fell back a bit to rest his head on the pillow. "That's the only reason you wanted to go faraway?" She underestimated him; even exhausted, he was very capable of obtaining answers. Shirley sighed as she stared up at her ceiling.

"I don't... don't really want to be here." Lelouch felt inflicted about extracting such volatile emotions from her, but he needed to know. To show support, he grasped her hand and threaded fingers with hers. He brought up the entwined pair to his lips, and kissed the tips of her knuckles. "Not sure I can take it, Lulu." Even though she was still withdrawing critical points, he felt satisfied.

Suddenly, her attention turned sharply to him, her eyes filled with determination. Her weight shifted into him, and brought her body on top of his while she used her elbow as a crutch. Their entwined hands rested beside his head, and their eyes were directly connected in sight. She was serious. "Don't you dare erase my memories," she threatened. The darkening in her green eyes backed her demand. She didn't even need to speak about it; he convinced himself to never attempt such fate again. "I am not going through that again." Obviously, her voice was tainted with anger. "Understood?"

His unbound hand reached for her face and tucked away a strand of hair that hung between them. His thumb traced along her tender lips. "Yeah." He might not have been strongly assuring, but she seemed convinced. She leaned in closer and kissed his left eye before hovering over him for a moment. He had only been kissed a few times in his life: her and C.C.. Much like very other time, he melted under her affection. She was his one major weakness.

"Good," she said as she returned to her spot," I don't like being left in the dark." This time, Lelouch took the offensive while he wound his arm around her.

"I can't apologize enough; sorry, sorry, sorry." He spoke such soft words as he nuzzled her neck affectionately. He teased her a bit by blowing warm air through hair and into her ear. Upon looking into her eyes, he was greeted with an unfamiliar expression. A very vulnerable look in her eyes.

"Is that why you spent so much time with me? You were making it up to me?"

"No." Lelouch knew their time together was much more than the act of seeking forgiveness. His palm found comfort against her face that remained unconvinced. He wanted to tease her some more. "Curiosity. Is that why you spent so much time with me?" His redirection took her by surprise. She simply shook her head.

"Of course not," she responded with a hint of a scoff. She tried to hid her reaction by looking away, but he could tell she was bewildered. A short laugh escaped his lips before pecking a kiss against her temple.

"There were times when you looked at me like you knew more than you let on," he began speaking his thoughts as he looked into her evading eyes, "like there was something you were hiding and wouldn't tell anyone." His explanation caught her and himself by surprise. Was this the first time he revealed such true personal thoughts to someone? The silence between them began to feel uncomfortable as the wait prolonged. Should he open up to her? Hadn't he already passed that point of no return? As he should have expected, she wanted to know more.

"And? I looked secretive. That's why you got close?" The word 'close' reminded him how close she was to him; those lips were merely inches away. He licked his lips instinctively at the thought.

"At first," he admitted, again pushing more stray strands of hair away, "but then, I figured there was more I wanted to know about you. Just for myself." His attention drifted to her braided hair, realizing he had been playing with the few loose ends. The single window above them reminded him that the rain still persisted outside. "I wanted to know if you had figured it out," he resumed before he looked into her eyes again, "and if you had, I wanted to know how. Somewhere along the way, I just... wanted your attention."

Recollections of his attempts to confirm in subtlety clouded his mind; how Suzaku was trying to intervene. "Suzaku seemed to have noticed." A needed sigh returned him back to the world. "He approached you, right?" Shirley simply nodded, evidently dumbstruck by his remarks. Of course, he had expected such.

"When did you know? That I knew?" She seemed to lose courage to face him, more confined to stare at the pillow. He was in the same situation just recalling when. That chemistry lab exposition. The memory haunted them both: the heated stares, his hand between her legs, her harsh breath on his skin, the hungry kisses, driving him insane. He'd forced both of them to divulge secrets kept in seclusion.

"The-um- chemistry lab," he muttered.

"W-Was that on purpose?"

He was unsure how to respond. "Meaning?" Quickly, her face began to blush, probably recreating vivid images in her mind.

"Was that some kind of... interrogation?: She asked in a meek voice before diving her face into the pillow. Her reaction was so cute, enough to get a cheap laugh at, but couldn't bring himself to do such. Afterall-

"No." His reply sparked curiosity; her eye peeked out of a crack. He knew his face was thoroughly flustered. "C-Curiosity."

Surreptitiously, Shirley burst into a series of fake coughs, trying to hide the word 'pervert' amid the noise.

"A-As I recall, you liked it," he emphasized to her under a pouting frown. After a cheap smack to his arm, she repositioned it around her rips. Her leg climbed up to swing over his hips, motioning him to shift over her. He found himself hovering over a perfect pair of emerald orbs gazing up at him.

"Thanks," she said in a soft tone. He frowned down at her, unsure of what she was referring to.

"For what?" Their shift in motion had caused a strap of her shirt to fall to the side; Lelouch took the opportunity to kiss the bare view of her luscious shoulder. Almost by intention, his focus fell down to the new view of her chest; the fallen strap had revealed more of her cleavage than the thin cotton had tried to cover. He could not change his focus; indeed, he thoroughly enjoyed the sight.

"Keeping Suzaku away," she answered a she rubbed her leg against his. Before he could take in her answer, she leaned upwards towards him, and slid her lips across his chin in a more-than-teasing pace.

Lelouch felt that the situation was dangerously straddling the verge of catastrophe; either she or he will ravage the other because of pint-up angst. Before the inevitable could occur, he wanted to know more. He wanted to know: why him? Of all others, she stood by him in all scenarios. He took grasp of her hands, gave both palms and wrists sensual kisses, and pressed them against his face. He spread her fingers across his face to fully engulf his features. His intention was clear: he was all vulnerable and all hers.

"What do you see in me?"

A grand range of emotions flushed through Shirley's face as she considered his exploit: surprise, glee, uncertainty, lust, angst. Her breathing increased and her legs rubbed against each other. Things were about to become interesting.

"Quid pro quo." She breathed out as she looked directly into his eyes. "Agreed?"

Frankly, Lelouch was baffled. He smirked under her hands; she was strategically putting him on the spot alongside her. He was impressed. He slipped his lips through her palms to kiss her forehead. "Anything."

"...Suzaku asked me the same thing once," she remarked in hesitation.

"What did you say?"

"It's like you said: curiosity." Lelouch closed his eyes as he mentally sighed: another tug-of-war.

"I never did find out why you helped that old couple in freshman year."

In an instant, Lelouch was sent on a flashback long before his involvement in the war; a better, blissful time as a real teenager. He envisioned the incident like it had occurred hours ago. The elderly couple had been involved with a minor car crash (if it could be called such) with a stubborn mule of a man that demanded that they take claim to all repairs. Despite the couple wanting to settle on a mutual understanding, the bastard wouldn't budge an inch. Even worse, he was seeking to get physical. Lelouch was nothing more than a convenient witness passing by who lost his patience with the one-sided bickering. Back then, he took direct action for his causes rather than through proxy. A makeshift adjustment of the truck's clutch put the vehicle in motion, drifting down the hill they were on. As desired, he had relieved the couple of the man's harassment, who happened to be a convicted criminal on the run. Inadvertently, Shirley happened to witness his intervention and triggered a love at first sight. After thinking about the incident, he was impressed that she would bring up that occurrence against him.

"They needed the help," he explained in a droll tone as he settled into her touch, "and the guy blaming them was a real bastard. Tell me he didn't deserve it." A light laugh confirmed her agreement.

"You're scarily intelligent," Shirley admitted as her fingers traced over his face, "but then, I already know you pretty well: you like history, science, and detective novels. Mint tea. Semisweet chocolate. Adding pepper to ketchup when you're eating fries. Not the biggest fan of poetry, but you have certain favorites."

Astonishing.

The single word filled his mind as he felt flattered by her thoroughness. Despite the distance he tried to maintain to all friends, she was able to pinpoint his entity. Could he even compare to her? Lelouch only knew so much about Shirley: an avid swimmer. Dedicated friend and student. Fan of romantic literature and interested in journalism and history. Liked all sweets and many types of tea. Above all, she was in love with him.

"You're a walking contradiction," she finished after a lengthy stall.

"Why's that?"

"Because you make me angry and happy." Lelouch felt there was more to this matter as he looked deep into her brightening eyes.

"And sad?"

"Sometimes," she admitted without any hesitation, and for that he kissed her cheek. "A regular walking contradiction. But I've kind of learned how to read you. I can tell when you're lying through your teeth or when you're being sincere. but those seem to be rare with you." Almost on cue, a grin found its way onto Lelouch's face.

"And... And you scare me a little because I don't want this to be a prank you're playing on me that will leave you laughing at me for being a silly girl with a crush." Her gaze moved away to some point on the ceiling as she continued. "I'd rather have you let me in on the joke."

Lelouch could no longer hold himself back as he slipped through her palms to slid lips along her long, luscious neck. Her fingers gripped his hand harder as he progressed farther towards her ear. He nibbled at her earlobe while he waited for her to continue.

"That's all I'm asking for," she finished with a mumble. Her erratic breathing was erotic to his own ears as he stopped at her ear.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're already in." His soothe voice brushed against her skin with such delicacy. Her breath and body shook with such wanton as he continued to caress her. Even he was aroused by his own words. The intellectual part of him wanted to obtain more answers while the instinctual part wanted to make love to her. How they managed to restrain themselves from more... intimate contact was beyond him; the caution behind his caress was not even fathomable by this point. His mind was in debate whether to strive past those tiny sleep shorts or keep caution. He wondered how Shirley had maintained herself thus far as well. Only a mere pair of boxers separated her from the next step. He would have let her take the reign of their development and cheerfully sought out to follow. She was a lustful sight to see her struggle maintaining her own sanity.

"Quid pro quo-"

"You're beautiful." Lelouch refused to hesitate upon her request. She needed to know how he felt for sure. As expected, she blushed profusely.

"Y-Yeah right," she scuffed out of sarcastic disbelief and rolled her eyes in exaggeration. His finger glided over her lips to silence her. As if to tease, she kissed their tips.

"Not just any girl will chase a cat in a swimsuit or make friends with a soldier who has a reputation as a suspected murderer," he clarified. He could play the nostalgia card for bargaining as well. Again, her sight wandered to some location in the room: this time, the curtain.

"It's the little things, really." He took a moment to push back a few wayward strays of hair from her eyes. "Things you have that I don't; things that remind me of what I'm fighting for; things that I want to keep." He studied her wrist while brushing his thumb over her skin.

"Like what?" Her fingers brushed against his face as he kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Your conscience. That you're generous, even with me despite everything. That you're still wanting to share your smile with me and stay with me. Maybe it's just me being selfish, but I don't really care, as long as I can have you." He stifled a yawn; the heavy burden on his eyes reminded him how early in the morning it was. Nonetheless, a disbelief remained on her face after he finished. "You wanted to know," he reminded her in a nonchalant manner.

"Speaking of which..." she hesitated for a few seconds, again trying to avoid his glare. "...Is it true you rifled through my underwear?" A loud cough ruptured though his throat as he pondered her question.

How would she know about th- Damn you, C.C.! I'll make you regret this!

"It was a-an... investigation, at the time." Unexpectedly, she giggled at his reason.

"We are so weird." He nodded in agreement.

"I'll take what I can get." The two were made for each other. Lelouch knew that he made the best decision to visit her tonight instead of distancing himself from her once more. He felt her leg brush against his as he looked into her eyes. The simple motion brought a notion of a more naughtier subject. Oh, how much he wanted to strip her further and-

"In that case, I get reasonable access to your room."

"Huh?" The only thing he could say at that one instant. He was dumbstruck by her proposal. Could she be suggesting...?

"I get to hang out with you," she reiterated as she traced circles with her fingers on his chest. "In your room. I'm not asking to know about any plans, but you're not keeping me away. Not from you." Her intentions reminded him of the domineering position he was over her; hovering over his only sexual desire in this world. The face he looked down at showed no sign of regret in her decision. He deduced that she either had none or she was hiding them very well. The next decision- no, the next action- would likely end soon and disastrously, but he didn't care. Their fate would be left solely in her hands.

"Are you sure? About me?"

Moving aside his hand playing with her hair, Shirley wrapped one arm around his neck while supporting her weight with the other. Her breasts pushed up against his chest as she drew closer. Oh, how soft they were on touch; how much he desired to arouse her through fondle. The sheer touch produced a vivid image of her resilient body spread across the bed that they shared. So many angst thoughts rampaged his feeble, tired mind as he tried to focus on her eyes.

"Yes," she confirmed in a stern tone, "but I'm not sharing you, no matter how many international treaties are on the line." This was a direct warning; she left no room for arguments. Of course, he had no rebuttal to give. She grabbed his right hand and placed it on her chest just above her breast. He could feel the heightened pulse that was mutual between them.

"We don't have to call this anything," she explained in a soft whisper before kissing his ear. The feel of her chest was beyond explicit, tempting him to travel downward. He bit his lip to suppress the want.

"What are you getting out of this?" She wondered aloud as she brought his head down to her chest. "It's not like I can give you anything." The two fell back towards the pillow, Lelouch still on top, and settled into a comfortable embrace.. Neither of them refused to relinquish their hold as they relaxed. Without thought, his hand moved down to slide around her waist, skimming across her breast along the way.

"It's more than you think." Lelouch relaxed above the steady rhythmic pulse of Shirley's heart. Her deep breaths pushed him further into the forgotten state of tranquility. There was nowhere else in the world he wanted to be.

"I love you," she confessed with such ease. Three simple words brought a smile across his exhausted face. The warmth of her palm against his cheek drew him closer to sleep. However, he wanted to hear those pleasant words once more.

"Say that again." Her chest expanded with such depth and delicacy. He listened to the air flow through her lungs as a deep sigh expelled before those glorious three words followed.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **So about that whenever, eh? I can't apologize enough for this forced hiatus for the past 2 months (honestly, 2 months? Wow). Along the way were several undesired projects and a shift in mindset. Let me just say it's good to be writing again after such an extension of time.

As promised, this is the [second] longest chapter that I've produced so far... Yeah, Wonderful Life is still in the lead (...I need to get to work on that, btw). Turns out I wrote 78 pages about this chapter until just yesterday when I started typing it up. Long story short, I forgot where I wrote the chapter and ended up recreating it over. Perhaps that was for the best because I ended up crafting more ideas and conversations that are expressed in the beginning before the goods.

Anyways, hope I haven't lost all of you hardcore fanatics somewhere in time, and I'm currently writing on the next chapter. If I don't get done by the 14th, I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day. Take my advice: be sure to thoroughly celebrate your special love with that person(s). The 's' is for those rare polygamists. (Also Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Chirstmas, Happy New Year, everything else that I missed)

Now if you will excuse me, I've got my eye on that newer entry for Lelouch/Shirley: 'A Stroke of the Brush'...

Special note: Is it mere coincidence that I started watching SEED, and I got a review from Athrun? Weird.


	13. Concede

**Concede**

The spring dance could not have been better planned. By tomorrow, all of the Britannian royal family, as well as the viral world, will be gathered before the return of the abandoned heir to the vacant throne, and all of its forces will be directly controlled by Lelouch. "Not even Schnitzel would be able to counter this event," Lelouch jested as he strolled down the decorated hall.

This night was the last chance to enjoy the once peaceful student life. Much like discarding the harsh Winter for the relishing Spring, the rise of the war's finale will cost the exchange of Lelouch Lamperouge's life. With such, he planned to end to it without regret. A pricey tuxedo, highly furnished limousine to chauffeur all of his friends, and a valuable case of alcoholic assortments to celebrate the night (supervision compliment of Geass). The means ended up drying out the remaining funds provided to Lelouch, but that would be of no concern in due time; this man who is destined for a death sentence.

Sure enough, the meaning behind the grand catering remained unnoticed by most of the group: Milly was too absorbed in the temporary treatment suitable for a princess, Rivalz was even more diluted in the role of a date/servant for her, and Nina was, as usual, quietly observing the charade from a distance. Suzaku was already hitting the fine border between sober and drunk by the time they left in the limousine. Rather, he might have been musing to the act; he too was preparing to let go of this blissful last night.

The only person to show some concern was Shirley. Occasionally, her focus would stray from the cheerful chatter and splurging with Milly to him Those few instances spoke more about her worry than simple words ever could. Lelouch remembered that she did not stay in the dance hall long after the first slow song filled the air, prompting the awkward slow dance requests. Shirley managed to slip past the ever-mischievous Milly (who desperately kept pleading Shirley to dance with her 'mate') as Lelouch also managed to keep away from his ever-vigilant fanclub filled with nearly every girl in the school (though some kept their eyes keen for Geno). Shirley appeared misleading as she leaned into his unaware self, standing on tip-toes to get closer to his ear. For a mere second, he felt her lips brush against his earlobe as she muttered sweet demands:

"When you are done here, come to me."

Unexpectedly, Lelouch felt her hand slip into his pants' pocket, her fingers getting dangerously close to his crotch before pulling out his room key.

"I'll wait for as long as it takes, Lulu."

Her words continued to echo in his mind as he drew closer to that room. He didn't take much time to secretly express his farewells to everyone. Of course, they probably didn't even catch a hint of such, since Milly was too preoccupied with teasing Rivalz to drink more and act in embarrassing ways (though that was quite the norm in their 'relationship'). Seriously, if Milly wanted to have him solely to herself, she merely needed to speak it, not torment him along the way. Though he managed to get a moment alone with Rivalz later on, he was far too drunk and focused on his chances at "getting laid" with Milly, all the while alluding that Shirley was seeking the same thing with Lelouch. Honestly, he wasn't going to miss Rivalz that much, at least this perspective of him. Lelouch sneaked away quickly before that inevitable truth hit him.

He felt no need to approach the embodiment of grudge previously known as Nina since that confrontation would probably occur very soon in the future. A simple nod to Suzaku was enough to remind me of the next day, shown through the fierce grimace on his face. Words went unspoken to the remaining student body as his unseen exit was accompanied by the continuation of catchy music.

In many ways, he regretted approaching this door in front of him as his hand turned its handle. However, those regrets were slight in comparison to the relief he felt upon spotting Shirley out on the balcony. Her lite-up curled silhouette, knees up to her chin, jested his mind to a simile of a child scorned to recollect on her actions while observing her friends at play. In many ways, her own situation was just as childish.

The door shut silently behind Lelouch as he approached her, seating beside her as he pretended to observe the same view. In the distance was a hotel under construction with ongoing works scurrying to finish the night. Sparks flickered from various points after welding utilities made contact with metal. The scene was like watching fireflies dancing in the distance; like seeing instances of the past in the blink of an eye; like observing gunfire across a live battlefield.

The scenery became too much for Lelouch by the time he glanced over at the still-silent Shirley, her finger gliding along the rim of her drink in a lazy circle. A mild wind slipped past the two, causing her long hair to dance freely along the commanding air.

_Dancing. Ah, yes..._

Before he could think, his hand slid from her hand along her bare arm catching her attention. In a quick fluid motion, he had them on their feet by the time her eyes settled on him. As if naturally, his arms wrapped around the contour of her waist as he lead her into a sway. In that very room, in that very moment, the air around them was captivated in a beautiful waltz. Despite being caught by surprise, Shirley followed his embracing lead.

His glance never strayed from her figure, likewise about her. The two might as well had been lost in the depth of each other's eyes while entranced by the silent melody.

"Nice dress," Lelouch complimented in his casual suave tone, his fingers taking a moment to gauge the material and structure. He mentally calculated how quickly he could strip her out of this dress; the same black dress from the council room incident/fortune which clung so generously to her toned body. He noticed the blush arising on her face as she pinched at the lapel of his jacket.

"Nice suit," she countered as she stared back with a similar intensity. Obviously, she was thinking the same thing. Her arms began to traverse up his arms to around his shoulders. The gentle sway of their waltz spread the smoky scent of her perfume around the room, into his face. Her scent delightfully intoxicated his lungs as she held him closer.

"Tighter," he murmured in her ear. Upon request, her grip strengthened up to his neck, closing their distance.

"L-Like this?" A timid sensation filled her response. Such indecision did not bother Lelouch as he felt the realistic form of her breasts against his chest as she balanced over on tiptoes. Oh yes, much like he speculated back then, she wore no bra. The sensation returned him to that moment in her room during their close-to-intimate situation.

"Yeah, like that." Just being this romantic and physical with Shirley was enough for Lelouch. He would willingly expose their development to their friends if given the chance, despite how cautious he had maintained since then. Back then, he was able to argue his way out of the accusations (which might as well have been true), but now... he probably wouldn't stand a chance. Well, that is if he would have wanted to...

Was this the peak of their relationship? All the events rising to this sincere moment: the embraces during sorrow-filled rainfalls, hidden contacts during meetings, Lelouch taking an entire airline hostage to reveal his identity to her. Could he openly deny his involvement in their engagement anymore? Simply remembering that they had slept together in her bed was the confirming fact to his acceptance. How could he throw away that luscious image of her nearly-bare self at his mercy, below him on her bed? He could not. No other woman could ever outshine the radiance of her light onto him. She had ruined him entirely, and surely she was aware of it.

In terms of intimacy, the two hadn't progressed much further, aside from a particular lapse in self-control while studying in the library. How she unconsciously teased him as she licked her lips and brushed against her skin. How could he NOT resist leaning over the table to kiss her in overwhelming hunger for her? Perhaps luck was truly on his side by the time he restrained himself before a large crowd of underclassmen came into the room. Though he remembered that she had some question before he -pounced on her- he was not able to give her a clear answer afterward. Oh well.

As for other instances, they managed to behave themselves whist in public... Well, that is excluding a few times that he surreptitiously dragged her into empty classrooms for 'private' times, only to emerge with swollen lips and rumpled clothes. Clearly, these are not in public, but in 'private,' Lelouch would argue.

Despite the complexity behind their facade of a friendship and/or relationship, he only knew he wanted her. His desire for their realization was enough to hinder his quest for that world peace he still treasured. In fact, he had a hard time imagining life without her, despite his previous efforts. Lelouch was returned to their fantasia of a reality as Shirley leaned in closer to him, breathing in his scent. His lips found the edge of her jaw slightly below her ear.

"I love you," he openly confessed as he left trails of kisses along her skin. His hands found solstice against the nape of neck and the open spot of her back above the dress. He felt her shiver against his touch while she held on tighter.

"Kiss me." His enticing command reached her ears without delay. She did so without hesitation. Lelouch mused himself for being so suave in this heated manner of attraction. Despite having little experience in the field (much less read novels of the sort), he had her in the palm of his hand with such simple words and gestures. He credited his outstanding charisma for it all. Obviously, charm poured out of him effortlessly.

"Quid pro quo," Shirley managed o counter as they broke apart. Clearly, he was not up for the exchange of wits tonight. With a simple lick to her lower lip, he had her at his mercy before he switched over to kiss her neck. Her breathing began to shake frantically under his reign. Oh, how he was enjoying the tightening grip on him.

"I love you," Lelouch repeated underneath a soft sigh against her warm skin. He knew that she was trying to contain the tremble in her body, yet he felt it anyways. She found his mouth easily as she clutched onto him to stabilize her wavering knees.

"Sleep with me." Instantly, Lelouch was rendered motionless; such a simple request, and he was baffled. He knew this moment would come, but still he could not accept it. This had to be the barrier to the depth of their involvement; any further and she would be completely pulled into his turmoil. Can he refuse her though?

Shirley ignored his sudden stall and instead kissed his cheek. Her hand slid down to the collar of his shirt before bringing him down to her level. Despite the potential danger in what she wanted, she was determined to have her way. He couldn't resist her for long, nearly giving in to her insistent soft lips.

She pulled away from him slowly amid the now vivid sound of heavy power tools in the distance. Their widespread sparkles were enough to illuminate the dull darkness in the room. Even more, in the wake of their flashes the green of her eyes glowed with such elegance that Lelouch was further startled (which didn't seem even plausible at this point). She was light on her feet as she stepped aside to close the curtains. With the dying embers of the sparks, her face shined like the bright beauty which haunted his dreams. Her lightened silhouette was like an angel before that damnable mortal of a man before her.

Remaining still was no longer Lelouch's option as Shirley tugged at his tie to get him to follow her farther into the room. He found himself abandoned against the wall after Shirley ensured that the balcony door was shut and locked. The grandeur of the scenery was polluted with the divine beauty dancing in the dim room towards him. Was this really happening? Lelouch could not say, betting on the chance of yet another delusion.

His eyes were completely fixated on her every move, her every shape. Her intention roared with a hot intensity through those jewels of eyes: a deadly combination of surety and lustful hunger, such qualities that drove him closer and closer to give in to the desire. Her lips sought his again as soon as she drew near. Without delay, as expected, her fingers unfastened the satin tie which slipped away so easily. He watched with unwanted reluctance as she did what he should have been doing to her.

"Shirley?" He wondered if his voice reached her as she continued undressing him; the buttons of his shirt were quickly dealt with. Her hesitant reply came with a curt hum as she kissed at his throat.

"Are-are you sure?" The thought of asking such an obvious choice pained him; actually asking was much too severe. Where did his charm disappear to? His weakened confidence was thrashed about as Shirley tugged at his shirt, pulling out the trailing ends roughly out of his pants. Her hands slithered below the cloth with ease, and arms encircled his waist as she pushed him against the wall. Her aggression didn't end there; she went as far as pressing her hips against his to make her point. His body conceded with a powerful groan as he shut his eyes. The ability to suppress the want was quickly slipping out of his grasp.

"Aren't you?"

The final release of the line of buttons lead to the release of his restraint. As simple as her retort was, it was enough to break his resolve. His kiss stole her breath and her control as he took a handful of her soft hair and pull her closer. Lelouch was intoxicated by the sweet taste of her lips, or perhaps it was the remnants of the gin she had earlier- no, it was definitely the former as hands slipped down to tease the smooth skin beckoning for his touch. One hand sneaked under the thin straps along her back while the other found rest at the nape of her neck once more. A tight tug at the fold loosened the ties that kept the top of her dress tight.

Shirley seemed to lose her balance as he hands abandoned to the wall behind him, supporting herself as she leaned into him. Their respective positions were somewhat alluring to Lelouch: her hands on either side of his head, her mouth crushed against his, his hands roaming the fine course of skin. Those graceful fingers of his hands trailed without interruption from her neck down to her lower back as he explored the curves of her physique. He was more than enticed after she shivered against the touch. Her neck stretched backwards as she arched against the touch; his lips took advantage of the opening as he trailed kisses along its form. Through his cotton shirt, her nails dug into his shoulders causing a pleasant moan from Lelouch who in turn kissed the bare arm that coiled around his neck.

"I love you," he repeated in a whisper. He had trouble letting her go, preferring to drawn in taste of her lips than to breathe. His shirt was lost in their rapture somewhere along the path to the bed as they halfway continued their forgotten waltz. The belt came undone before Shirley fell back on neatly folded sheets. Her long leg hooked over his hip which caused the hem of her dress to hike up in the process. His roaming hands tirelessly felt past smooth skin, warm breath, and soft curves.

Lelouch regained control as he shifted over her, and pushed both of her wrists above her head into the mattress. Upon his lips tracing her neck with slow, infuriating kisses, her head rolled back on her shoulders as she moaned in the wake of pleasure. The focus of his kisses found its route moving downward, getting closer and closer to her cleavage. Of course he was not expecting her to object to his intent. Though by the time his lips found the cups of her dress, he wondered what her expression was. What he saw was not what he anticipated; her sight was excruciating firm to whatever was hidden behind the cover of the window curtain.

"I don't know why, but I thought of you then," Shirley commented suddenly with a longing sigh. Th minute that passed was filled with the flashback of a hostage attempt that occurred long ago, somewhere in the origin of the Black Knight operation to be exact. His eyes followed hers, seeing the outlining of the hotel in construction. Along with her tale, his memory began to recall that particular incident: a rebel group that took advantage of Euphemia's tour in the region, attempting to gain financial ransom for her safety. Apparently, Shirley and their friends were unfortunate enough to be in the same group held hostage. Lelouch praised himself for making the right decision back then to halt the ransom- the almost determined execution. He didn't even want to imagine the possibility of yet another situation of Shirley held at gunpoint in her life all the while he was nonchalantly handling the situation. Somehow just hearing her perspective managed to rank that event into among the most regretted missions to date. Is this the power of love at hand, to make once trivial matters so concerning? Not at all inadvertently, she managed to infect him with affection and concern that ultimately hinders his ability to be a cold-heartened war machine. He nudged away the thought upon nuzzling her shoulder, and planting soft kisses along the trail of her jaw line.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Lelouch admitted through careless murmur. His tongue traced the lining of her throat as he tried to distract her. Obviously, the ploy worked when her curious eyes looked to him for confirmation. Her sight was sharp on his eyes and his mouth; her fingers twitched as she lusted for the attention of both. One of her wrists slipped out of his hold which she then wrapped around his neck. With no force, his mouth was brought down to hers. The fervor between them excited the adrenaline rushing through his veins. The growing heat inside him made him sick with joy.

Lelouch somehow found pleasure in this unnatural intensity scorching his insides; he felt like he might instantaneously erupt like a bomb at any given moment. Was it possible for love to make anyone so ill? So fatal? A strange benediction, he surmised during the acceptance of the heat of the moment. Curiosity took the reign of his caressing, his hand quickly slipped into the flimsy top of her dress, seeking out those mounds he had yet to tease. She broke free of their lip-lock for a gasp of air, only to meet once more for another urgent kiss.

"Since when?" Shirley managed to exhaust her question during another break. Again, Lelouch didn't care for an inquisition.

"A while." He deliberately kept his response curt as he breathed against her mouth. His possessed hand pinched at the tip of her nipple, a direct attempt at distraction to re-engage in their intimacy. However, Lelouch did not get the favor he had hoped for. Groaning, she bit at his lip before returning fire of her own. Her hand slid down the hem of his pants, her grip taking a harsh hold at his member while yanking upward. Cruel, yet oddly enjoyable.

"I need a better answer," Shirley demanded as she sucked at his throat, her free hand cupping at his mouth. In return, he sucked at her fingertips before biting down on her knuckles. She generated even more warmth than earlier, bordering on hellish fire. Oh, how he loved it.

"Lulu." She spoke with such a breathless voice as he hovered over her demanding body. This fortunate position granted Lelouch the sneak peek of cleavage as her straps begun to slide down her shoulder amid their heated movements. He took in the sight like it was a wonder of the world. In the midst of his lack of concentration, she bumped her hips against his. Pleasure spiked his spine and all throughout his body; his fingers dug into her hip as he tried to recuperate from the shock. The other hand closed around the falling strap on her shoulder to hasten its demise. He quickly wanted to see the golden view once again before he overwhelmed her with a roughly slow glide of lips. He did not allow escape this time until he was missing the relief of oxygen.

"The... first time you kissed me," Lelouch whispered without letting go. He knew he was flushing, even after such rigorous activity. He had finally revealed his truth. With this, he was all hers-

**VNNNNN~~!**

_DAMN IT!_

Rage filled his thoughts as he looked over at his phone vigorously vibrating for attention. Death will come to whomever was calling' was written all over his face as he pulled back from Shirley with utmost reluctance. After freeing himself from their lovely entanglement, he answered the call.

"What's going on?" His cold demeanor emerged as he spoke with the usual harsh tone. Getting into serious business mode was very easy for Lelouch.

-Oh I hope I wasn't interrupting one of your moments, 'Lulu'~ -

Sure enough, the caller was C.C., and she knew exactly how to start a conversation to piss him off. As much as he wanted to tell her to go choke on a piece of pizza, he knew this had to be an urgent call.

-Was curious if you had received any news regarding the public announcement of the 'Emperor's return.' No report has been confirmed over here. -

"There haven't been any updates," he replied with a dry tone.

-Oh? I could have sworn that you of all people would get the report from the mole in the information bureau within the hour. After all, you went through the trouble of 'hiring' enough people to scout for the scoop. Or are you too busy to try resolving this matter because of some lovey dovey making over there? -

_Damn it, that bitch is too acute with her senses._

"Hardly. It seems like someone isn't upholding a part of the deal," he countered before C.C. stared delving into his affairs. He found listening to the report difficult as Shirley took advantage of his negligence by pressing her ear against his shoulder blade while molding her chest against his back. Her feel drove him mad as he mentally tried to recount what was being said over the phone. Shirley was making even that harder as she nuzzled his skin with long kisses until she reached the back of his neck.

"The intelligence reports regarding the matter are still pending," Lelouch half-assed his retort with a touch of sarcasm to cover his blunder. Shirley's arms found comfort towards his chest as she held onto him. She pressed closer as lips continued their hell-bent path along the side of his neck, ending with a lick at the start of his jaw. His fingers closed over hers as her hand landed on his fist. As much as he wanted to plant a deviously prolonged kiss on those lips, he had to attend to this call. Instead, his thumb traced her mouth. She bit him in frustration.

-Are you even listening, Lelouch? -

"Right..." he trailed off subconsciously as he studied the gorgeous detail of Shirley's body, his eyes reconnected with hers after a long moment. However, Lelouch found himself on his feet upon hearing some disturbing appends to the information leek. Through natural habit, he began pacing the room as he listened.

"The point is organization. Organization, got that?"

-Well yeah, I suppose. Are you not worried that we will created a disadvantage if we pull more men from the development though? -

"Keeping a competent task force is the most important thing," Lelouch stressed as his hand ran through the course of his hair. "Seeing as strategies and contingencies are planned based on gathering intelligence, it's important the sources we cultivate are trustworthy," he added before giving Shirley a side-glance. Her anger was prominent through the flare in her eyes. He was going to have to pay dearly for stalling her. "Otherwise, it's all for nothin-"

Abruptly, his pacing was brought to an end when he noticed that the lone strap on her shoulder had fallen from its lingering spot. With its fall revealed the teetering view of more cleavage. His powerful imagery was sparked by a viscous volt; the sprawled image of her on the bed burned itself into his memory as he helplessly took in the view. Does she even realize how effective she was at killing his composure? Yes, she definitely did.

Swallowing was difficult, like being dangerously parched while looking at water out of one's distance. The lure in front of him became too much for Lelouch who desperately wanted this phone call to be over.

"Uh-huh," he dully responded regardless of the subject.

-Wait what? What do you mean? I need a better response than-

As if understanding the situation, Shirley expedited the torment by lowering the other strap down her shoulder. This was the breaking point.

"Yeah."

**_*CLICK*_**

"Affirmative, I'll get back to you about that." Lelouch closed the distance in a few steps, carelessly discarding the phone by the nightstand. His aggression forced her back a bit on the mattress as he engulfed her vulnerability. He didn't allow time for her triumph as he kissed her so insistently, leaving them both breathless.

His hand took fancy to the luscious curves before him as he held her impossibly closer, so close that it was like merging with her. She drew in shaky breathes, dizzily hanging on to him as he viciously stripped her out of that dress which desperately hung to her hips. He forced her on her back as he pushed the scrap down her legs. He cared less about where the wrapping to this fresh meat before him fell. He moved over her; his hands refused to stop their roaming as he gently kissed soft skin. Shirley writhed underneath his attention, drawing in sharp breaths with each touch. Her stifled moans robbed his mind of processing thought. His body sought only the comfort of feel/see/hear/breathe/taste her.

His ears honed in on the occasional hiss as his teeth grazed her skin. His scalp stung as her fingers pulled on his hair. Their proximity drove him mad with desire. Desire for more, more. more, more-

His body and mind crashed in an instant after her leg shifted underneath him, brushing against his erection. The delightful touch warned him as he tried to brave against the tide of arousal Obviously, Shirley noticed as she repeated the motion twice. Sharp inhales escaped his mouth as he tried to calm himself.

"I've tried to forget you," Shirley blurted out without prompt. The sheer thought angered the angst in Lelouch: the silhouette of that blond Robert lounged over her, sharing a kiss. A kiss on those lips reserved only for Lelouch. His palm cradled her chin as he stared into her eyes. This blunt honesty made him both joyful and pissed at the same time, multiplying his urge to devour her. His heart raged at the thought, his mind crumpled under his intent.

Their mouths clashed against each other as he kissed her. The thorough kiss was enough to distract her from his swift pull on her black lace panties, leaving her nude beneath him. He positioned himself closer to her -trapping her below him in fact- his palm rested against the surprisingly smooth plain of shaved skin below her stomach, and his fingertips sought out the her opening. Those soft lips easily spread against his prying, drawing into her warmth. Just the slightest movement forced her into a meaningful moan.

"He's nothing like me, huh?" He questioned directly into her ear in a mocking tone, though he wondered if she could hear him over herself. "Is that what you want?" His long fingers slipped farther into her depth, rubbing against the tight flesh around him. She was so slick to the touch, so silky as he permeated her depth. A sheer touch hardened his erection, and her husky moans strained even more. Pain shot through him as she bit down on his shoulder to bear the pleasure.

"L-Lulu," she whispered in such a thick voice while licking the edge of his ear. Though she tried to grasp his extended wrist with some strength, she had none left to exhaust. She was completely in his control, whispering softly his name before she found his mouth and kissed him senselessly. Her fingers dug into his skin, though the feel remained subtle to the soft moans echoing in his ear.

"Do you want him instead?" Lelouch's tone was so fierce, despite the fact he was merely toying with her. Rather, maybe wasn't toying... he really wanted to know the truth. Directly from her. Feeling her shiver against him, his free hand grasped the back of her knee and pushed it down into the sheets. The probing hand continued ravaging as her hand on his wrist slowly slid up his arm to dig into his shoulder. Just as she was about to respond, he kissed her again with the same forced passion.

Their hot sensitivity during that time in her bed hastily filtered his vision as he watched her squirm. That gentle proclamation she made to him. Did she really say that? That request which was somehow being partially fulfilled in this suite room. The once forgotten struggle to let her in his life returned with such thrive during this heat of the moment. He blamed the fatigue for his recurring insecurity. The possessive portion of Lelouch desperately sought to permanently embed himself in her soul and body entirely; to never let her forget this moment. In the end, that portion prevailed over the falsehood. Despite the mental diatribes and debates regarding everything, Shirley always occupied it all.

"I-want-you," Shirley muttered in a threatening husky voice against his lips. "No one else." The flow of blood aggressively rushed through his body to her helpless struggle beneath him. This futile movement only enticed him more and more to have her react to him. Only. Him.

"I d-don't," she paused in order to regain her breath, "-know h-how to - AAAH-!" A tremor ruptured her sprawled body, leaving her shaking uncontrollably to his will.

"H-How to want... anyone else," she fervently mumbled as she clung to him, fistful of his hair in her hands.

"I want... to hurt you." The comment hardly fazed Lelouch as he stared deep into her darkened eyes. Simply, he leaned in to kiss her. Knowing she meant her words, he found her pent up aggression so... irresistible.

"Lulu.," she finished after they broke free from another kiss. Even Lelouch could tell she was on the verge of an orgasm as she mindlessly scraped her nails into his skin, buried her face in his neck, shook so gravely against him. He slipped his fingers out of her as he wandered all over as he studied her. Without a doubt, he was so enticed with her vulnerability that he wanted to re-enact this over and over again, all the while letting her tear down as she desired.

"What are you doing to me?" Lelouch asked against her collar as he tasted fresh sweat. Her head fell back on the pillow as she heavily breathed, attempting to better compose herself (albeit futile). His eyes never left her face; he wanted nothing more than to see her in pleasure. A few seconds later she managed to kiss him again, though much more gentle than before.

"I've always wanted you," she murmured as she looked directly into his eyes, "only you." These words endlessly echoed in his ear while her touch led down to his waist. With little effort, Shirley stripped him out of his pants and boxers. He didn't offer any resistance as she took control of the field, maneuvering on top of him. She let his hands continue to caress her exposed skin, memorizing every angle.

"I love you," Lelouch declared while under her. Her hair showered over them like pleasant rain and covered them like curtains as she settled against him. Her soft curves contoured against his, bombarding his sense of touching. His erection pulsed against her opening, taunting him of the inevitable. His hands threaded into her hair as he brought her down to taste that beckoning skin on his tongue.

"Say you love me," Lelouch demanded. Well, the tone was much more pleading than he intended, lacking the authoritative tone so natural to him. Instead, she sucked in his lower lip before pushing him down into the mattress. Ironically, she was the first to break away from him, all flushed and panting in lust. her hands rested beside his chest as she again pressed their hips together. He moaned in a heavy tone while settling against her to alleviate the sensation. Her fingers combed through his hair as she stared into his eyes with such intensity. Time stood still between the two as they observed each other. Body and soul.

"I want to feel," she spoke into his ear as her hand slid down his stomach and between his legs, "only you." Her hand wrapped around his pulsing member; he took in deep breaths, inhaling the blend of smoky perfume and fresh sweat. He brought her down again for a kiss as she stroked him. Clearly, she loved this control over him.

"Only you," she reassured her commitment. Her legs slid on either side of him as she raised herself with slow intent, teasing him.

_Say it._

"Don't hold back," she spoke with such ease. She guided his hands to her breasts. Instinctively, he squeezed to excite her. Though such soft skin, he felt her heart race at a beat similar to his.

"I feel like I'm going to lose control," she mused aloud as her attention shifted to the ceiling above. Her hand tangled in her hair as she took in the moment; a part of Lelouch ached to taste that throat which lingers above him. Slowly, she slid down onto him, and almost naturally, the tip of his member connected with her entrance.

_Say it._

"Just go crazy, OK?" she asked under a soft voice as she sunk into him. His penis met little resistance as he was slowly engulfed until he arrived at that barrier: her virginity. He nodded once before thrusting into her with a sharp motion to break through. Her soft cry reached his ears as he matched his hips to hers.

_Say it._

"Yeah," Lelouch mumbled. His eyes slid shut as he tried to adjust to the mixture of pain and pleasure abusing him; he moved inside her to ensure she felt the same aching need. "Anything you want." Effectively, he drowned in the grand feel of satin and warmth invading his surroundings. The two panted in dire want as they groaned from their intercourse.

"Say it," he repeated as he raised himself on elbows, "stop teasing." Their chests touched, connecting the raised pulses between them. She pushed against him recklessly, badly wanting all of him everywhere. She bit down on his lip before kissing him- no, devouring him with a need neither had felt before. He responded with the same degree of need.

"I love you," she finally said in between hot slide of lips and tongues. The warm press of skin distracted the two as they fell into each other, desperately trying to make sense of one another. He found making sense of anything that was not her impossible. Their passion was so overwhelming that the phone vibrating in the distance went unheard all throughout the night.

_*Extra Chapter!*_

Dawn introduced the awakened exhausted Lelouch to the new day. He tried to slip out of the bed without waking Shirley, but to no prevail. After he collected the scattered clothes and stepped into his pants, she spoke out-loud.

"Lulu?" He turned to the gentle voice to see Shirley sitting up slowly, the covers bunching up at her waist as she moved. He felt somewhat glad to see she didn't mind exposing herself to him again. She reached for his arm, and effortlessly brought him down beside her. His mouth was already on hers before she embraced him. Not long after, he had her pinned down beneath him.

"Shirley..." he whispered.

"...Fine, you can be on top this time," she teased him with a hearty smile. Quickly she was all over him again with hungry kisses as her arms wrapped around him. He would have let her get farther than her hand sliding down his stomach, but he had a destiny to fulfill. He shook his head before stopping her.

"I'd love to, but I can't." Her palm rested on his cheek as she looked into his eyes. He leaned into that handful of warmth as he recalled their passionate night. Despite wanting to make a stealthy exit, he found it difficult to leave. She shifted to a sitting position again and slid her arms around him. Despite his resolve, his body desperately reacted to her.

"Go," Shirley spoke softly while running her fingers through his hair. Reluctantly, he stood up and resumed gathering his clothes. Upon sliding his jacket on, he felt that familiar shape in its pocket.

Oh yes, I almost forgot.

Reaching into the lined blazer, he withdrew the thin box and handed it to her.

"I meant to give this to you, but you sort of... distracted me," he finished with a short cough before gazing away.

"Want me to distract you again?" Instead of taking the box,she grasped the wrist of the hand holding it. She grabbed the loose ends of his tie to drag him downward for a brief kiss. He returned the feeling in between damp breaths and a lust for more contact. She trailed her lips along his neck.

"Thanks." Though she smiled, he knew that she was saddened by this moment. Despite the want to comfort her, he said nothing but kissed her. Before he could get a step back, her arms slid under his loose shirt, pulling him tightly against her.

"Come back to me," she instructed as she breathed in his scent. He stayed still for a long moment, feeling the rash pounding of her heart through the thin material on his chest. Inside, he didn't mind that her arms didn't comply when she was suppose to let go. "Promise?" She pressed closer to him.

* * *

"Anything you want." Lelouch spoke out-loud the final words he spoke to Shirley as he waited behind the curtains at the royal meeting. In a few seconds, he would be re-introduced into the world as not Lelouch Lamperouge, but as Lelouch Vi Britannia: rightful heir to the unknowingly vacant Britannian throne. His heart was not racing because of the anticipated change the world must embrace. Rather, it pained him to know that he did not have more time to spend with Shirley. To not reveal his real family name personally and indulge her of his plan. To not remain by her side. Yes, the final result would be disturbing, very painful to watch and remember, but... that's the way things must be.

How many hours have passed since he left? Five? Six? He found concentration hard to maintain with the rather loud conversations going on out in the audience and backstage. Lelouch's 'servants' were at work preparing the lights and arming weapons for any kind of unwanted retaliation. Suzaku was waiting overhead above the throne for an overview of the scene. C.C. was occupied with wonder at the large crowd.

"Is this enough of an audience for your unravel? You sure are an attention-hog." Lelouch chuckled as he rubbed his temples.

"No, I need the entire world to see this event. Hence all the cameras and media groups in the back."

His eyes closed for the instant, and his mind was ambushed with a flurry of images from the night: Shirley underneath him, on top, unable to stop wandering hands, her breath on his skin as she said she loved him... Perhaps these will be the last memories to flow through his ind at his demise. His hand automatically braced his chest as he calmed himself down. Feeling the absence of the box, he remembered the gift he left to her: the royal wristwatch left to him by his mother. One of the few valuables of his origin that he treasured.

A fine-made watch with the lone insignia of the royal crest at its center. However, that was not the main attraction of the watch. Purposely, he set the ticking hands at the same timing and position to enforce the intent behind the gift, and the other gift hidden under the gift. Though, he was sure Shirley would get the point by the time she noticed the note placed beneath the watch. Whispering the written words, snippets of a past conversation reanimated in his mind:

_"Where did you go?"_

_"University tours."_

_"So far away?"_

_"Yeah."_

His resolve was hardened as he thought of the future she would experience for the two of them. The future which would, indeed, be a better place without all of this violence. The timeframe might be rather long and painful, but this was already set in stone through his actions.

"Lelouch, it's time." C.C.'s words reached his ears as he turned on heels to follow her to the stage. His cue was given at the mention of the former emperor's title. Lelouch sighed.

"Forgive me Shirley," he spoke silently to prevent C.C. from hearing his statement, "it may be awhile before I can fulfill my promise. Shirley, please... 'wait for me.'"

One step began his reign of the Britannian Empire, shocking the world. Despite himself, he smiled as he approached his rightful throne.

* * *

**A/N:** And thus, the chapter I had been dreading to write. I don't know what's sadder: the fact I already wrote this two days after posting the previous one and took me 2 months to type it up, or knowing that I'm at the end. Whoa, I don't mean end JUST yet though. This is what I'll label as Normal End since it remains on par with Ambivalence's end. However, that does not mean that an alternative route is not allowed. So what will happen my friends, will the lovers experience a Bad End or True End? This time around, I won't disappoint you with a loooooooong wait. I promise*. (*don't hold me reliable if not)

So you might ask, 'where the hell have you been Eliya?' Well, to make a horrid story short, life is horrible yet almost enjoyable. I have been recently promoted to administrator for a site that I've been helping to develop since... well, a year ago... called TheAmmo(.com) which offers both a site for reviews and rants, as well as a forums consisting of old members from another site. Though still in development, feel free to stop by to chatter and whatnot. You'll find me there rather consistently than here (yeah yeah, complain).

Now to stop talking, I'll tell you to expect two more chapters that will put a conclusion in this realm of Surety. I've got the other Code Geass novel's prologue already written, but won't post it until I'm done here. Yes, wait is required! Anyways, see you guys soon.


	14. Extra: Warmth

**A/N:** Well, got around to writing this extra chapter faster than expected (obviously a good thing). Remember that asterisk'd Extra Chapter line in 'Concede'? This is what I was foreshadowing to! Get ready for some true love. However, allow me to point out:

THIS EXTRA CHAPTER IS **PURELY LEMON** CONTENT. I wrote this to extend the last chapter of 'Ambivalence' with the intense detail of Lelouch and Shirley's intimate night. The content is strictly for mature readers above the appropriate age. If you are not over the appropriate age limit, please hang in there until I write the final chapter for your tender decency. THIS IS THE WARNING.

Again, 'wait for me' until I can write the final (yes, final) chapter!

* * *

***Warmth**

_Pulse._

_Pulse._

_Pulse._

An ever insistent pulse was all Lelouch could feel along with the comforting warmth that radiated from Shirley. Her tight walls surrounding his member contracted against each shift in movement, and in turn he throbbed to her feel. He would never have expected sex to feel this great, much less experience such an extent of intimacy in his life. Yet here he was buried underneath her desire for him. Only him.

Her moans deafened his ears to everything else as she leaned in closer to him to lick sweat-coated skin. Her hair brushed against him with each sway as she grinded into him. Up and down, up and down, up and down. She set the motion for the passion, slaving Lelouch to her lust for sexual tension.

His hands could not decide where to find comfort; whether her hips would settle perfectly into his palms, her butt would be as plushy as a pillow if he squeezed, or her breasts would excite more of her mewls as she gradually drifted to insanity. The destination did not matter, for his mind could not make a decision; his mind was already meshed from the heat scorching throughout him. He could only think of how to satisfy this heat and to farther devour/be devoured by her.

Despite the many attempts to hoist himself up by the elbows to met in a needed kiss, she would push him back down to maintain her dominance. Without a doubt, he was completely under her control which he didn't mind –in fact, thoroughly enjoyed. Was this the only time that he was ever willing to be controlled by someone else? Shirley had already been the master to his heart, so even thinking such a notion was moot.

His breathing was hectic even though he tried to ration his stability. The constant tease of her narrow canal was too much of a burden on his erection as he was forced to reach deeper and deeper into her core. The pounding of her crotch against his didn't help the scenario as he helplessly followed her flow. He shut his eyes tight to bear against the fire raging through his member.

_I'm not going to last._

Lelouch cursed his severely low stamina, especially at a time like this where it was a necessity. He would be the first to climax and become a disappointment to her. Though that didn't seem to be the likely scenario when he pried open his eye to see the wonder on her expression. Literally, she was plastered in glee as she bit down on her lip.

His name was silently muttered beneath husky moans as she continued to crash into him. Her legs rubbed against his as she sought to farther connect with him; her hands were busy caressing his chest as she breathed against his neck. In the wake of her scrutiny, he found it hard to believe that she was the one possessing the reign. His hands cupped over hers as he arched against her to compete in the heat; as expected, she met with the same ferocity.

His throat was significantly dry as he tried to whisper her name into her ear. Had he become dangerously dehydrated during all of this, or was the pleasure acting as a delusion to the thought? His hot breath cooled against her damp skin as they continued to fall into one another.

_Pulse._

_Pulse. Pulse._

_Pulse, pulse, pulse pulse pulse._

The back of his mind sparked as he felt the urge arise to higher levels. Surely, his resistance had met beyond its maximum as he felt the liquid fire rush through his member. Desperately, his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands planted against the skin, his fingers dug deep into her curves as he instinctively pounded into her. A loud groan ruptured from his throat as his load shot into her.

As if by cue, Shirley cooed as she held onto him and forced herself down on him. She constricted against him as he unleashed into her, as if to extract all of him. Tears formed at her eyes, he barely noticed as he continued to strain in spasm from the climax. Once again his name slipped from her lips as she kissed- rather, ravaged- his neck to compensate the pleasure coursing through her.

Had it been minutes or seconds that passed by before he was finished? Lelouch didn't care as his body calmed down afterward. His breath was still shaky as he adjusted against her. He damned himself for the sudden release, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. Despite it all, he felt that his member still pulsed inside her. He knew what that meant as he brushed her hair aside to see her flustered face.

Her half-lid eyes drifted about before finding his. She struggled to support her nearly limp body as she looked down at him; her breathing was more labored than his as she attempted to compose herself. She gulped many times before licking her lips to form any words.

"L-Lulu, did you…" He nodded as he curled up to kiss her lips.

"Well, yeah," he lamely responded as he sought out to lick her lower lip.

"Does that mean you're-?"

Lelouch knew what she was alluding to, yet smirked in retort. Sure enough, the gesture confused her as she looked to him. Gradually, he felt energy returning to him as he pressed into her. This time, he was going to make her experience the rise.

"Don't count me out just yet." With ferocity, he sealed her lips in a passionate kiss as he continued to thrust into her. Those husky moans resonated past his tongue and into his mouth as he carried on. Frankly, he thoroughly enjoyed it as through rejuvenating his spirit.

She was no longer on top as he maneuvered against her. Now he shared a sitting position with her as he snaked her legs around his waist, providing him a smoother means of pistoning into her. As he expected, her legs coiled around him as she sought to deepen his access. Her voice grew louder every time he pushed into her.

"N-No, not there! Ah-AAAH-" she reluctantly protested in a contradictory plead as she clung to him. She bit down on his shoulder to fight back the strengthened wave plowing her mind. "Oh God Lulu, that's it! Right ther- AAAAH-"

He braved against the recurring urge as he bolstered his assault. He found the most comfortable path and increased his frequency. Evidently, the spot happened to be her most sensitive as she scrapped nails against his back to futilely embrace the pleasure.

His hands worked a certain unbeknown magic as he toyed with her breasts, examining each angle to exploit her vulnerability. The situation had completely turned around as she melted against his attention.

Despite the little amount of strength left in her, she pressed her legs into his lower back to drive him even farther into her depth. Hitting new reaches was doing both wonders and destruction to Lelouch as he fought to ignore the fire inside him. Like last time, it was meaningless.

His hand slithered down her stomach and onto her clitoris as he rubbed against it. She clearly didn't expect his move as she burst into a deafening scream tainted in lustful satisfaction; she was quickly subdued to the quaking power growing in her core. Her body trembled against his as she pressed into him.

"L-Lu-lu, I'm gonna-" He chuckled as he rubbed his nose against hers. He too was at the edge.

"I know. Same here."

"P-Please Lulu… say my name." Her voice was borderline dark and pleading as she searched for his lips through closed eyes. His tongue teased her as they met in a needy kiss.

"Anything you want, Shirley," he mused before the same spark fried his mind. His arms tightened around her after hers tightened against him. Almost simultaneously, the two were ruptured by their climax as they desperately clung against one another. Shirley shoved her head into the crevice of his collar while he stared up at the ceiling.

"OH LULU!" Her juices poured onto him upon her release, cascading the trigger onto him as he joined her. His seed erupted against her coating as he thrusted into her one more time with all of his might.

"SHIRLEY!" His face fought to uncover hers before he wrestled with her in a reckless lip-lock to muffle their pleasured screams. The moment seemed to last forever as they embraced each other in a primitive form of seeking one another: to cool the overwhelming intensity boiling them alive, to share the underwhelming binding of love with the other. Their hands fidgeted in attempt to intertwine and express their bond.

Awkwardly, the two held on as the rapid pulse between them raged on.

Minutes passed by the time it settled to a comforting pace. Their eyes were closed and nearly ignorant to the presence of each other, though their bodies compensated for it. Finally, Lelouch pried his eyes open to look down at Shirley, who in turn looked up at him. He found joy in seeing that she was panting as hard as he was, as well as damped in sweat like him.

"Shirley," he struggled to find the words he wanted to say. Despite being so naturally charismatic, he was decimated by their intimacy. Instead, Shirley simply kissed him and hugged against his chest.

"Thank you, Lulu; that was... my first time to experienced an orgasm." Baffled, he stared down at her innocent cuddle. He patted her on the head while he scuffled her hair with a smirk before bringing them down on the bed. He let her shift against his chest as he settled on his back.

"I'm glad I could be of service." He still felt her insides through his member, now shriveled from the release. He knew he wouldn't have survived more than a second round, he jested as he looked down at her. He attempted to withdraw from her fold, but she would move with him, preventing him from exiting.

He patted her on the shoulder to acknowledge the withdrawl, but she curtly hummed in protest as she squeezed against him. When she looked up, he noticed the need behind her intent.

"No, stay in me." She stretched up and kissed his lips to refrain him from speaking.

"I want to remember you –remember how you feel; to memorize your feel and this night for the rest of my life."

Frankly, Lelouch was not one to object. He too wished for the same thing, considering the expectation of the following day. Taking in the expected disappointment that would follow after dawn, and the probable extent of sorrow she will endeavor for a long time, he accepted her want.

"Anything you want." He found himself saying that quite often, though he knew the exact reason why. Simply put, he would do anything for her during the remaining time they had together.

A prolonged hum replaced her thanks as she snaked her arms around him and settled against him. With the little amount of stamina left in him, he looked to the window. Through the curtains, he could tell that night still prevailed. He reeled in the fact that dawn should arrive soon enough before his eyelids grew too heavy from the fatigue. His head rested against the pillow as he began drifting to sleep.

"Lulu?" Shirley's attention managed to reach him before the inevitable, and he hummed to confirm his attention.

"Thank you for tonight." Again, he hummed in agreement.

"I love you." Easily, she breathed out those three words against his chest as she fell asleep. He found both joy and pain in hearing those words. Despite the conflict of emotions and resolve, he smiled as he breathed out his answer.

"I love you, Shirley."

* * *

**A/N:** Actually before I forget, I have a serious question for you, the reader. I have come to a cross-road for the depth of my next entry. To simplify what I mean: either keep things as similar to the main story as I can, OR branch from the story and create my own path which expands into the depth/explanation/possibilities of the Geass. Of course, both focus on the relationship between Lelouch and Shirley, the decision will determine just how much action and plot will be developed.

Please (PLEASE) visit my profile or leave a review providing me your insight/vote so I can properly conclude a decision. See you guys again soon!


	15. Surety

-Dedicated to a loved one lost in ambivalence-

*No, not the story*

* * *

**Surety**

A year has passed since Lelouch Vi Britannia's demise, and the world experienced a drastic change for the better. Nations experienced absolute peace on a global scale with the absent threshold of the former Britannian aristocracy. Large scale violence remained unheard by the public's ear with the strengthened resolve of the United Federation of Nations (U.F.N.), and the goodhearted justice left to democracy overseen closely by Nunally, and secretly by 'Zero.' Truly, the world achieved the blissful peace that Lelouch dedicated his life towards.

Japan especially flourished under the new era. Its inhabitants were no longer burdened by the discriminating label of 'Elevens,' and became their own country once more. Through thorough reconstruction, many of the landscapes scorched by bloody warfare were restored to their former glory. In fact, people would have a hard time believing mecha's once stormed through streets and barraged buildings under heavy fire, had they not have knowledge of or experienced the inhumanity first-hand.

The populace nearly tripled since that horrid time a year ago; streets were flooded with citizens, tourists, businesses, and students traveling to and from home to school. Education became more focused over time, profiting in funds for building more facilities. Although each division within Japan housed at least one school of its own, many applicants would still clash for the chance to attend Ashford Academy.

Was the academy achieving such prowess through the fact that it offered the finest detail regarding the previous war, that several significant occurrences happened right in the very yards of its establishment, or that the former tyrant attended there unbeknown to everyone and used its facilities to holster his coup d'états? Whatever the reason, this year provided it bragging rights for the highest enrollments and credentials throughout the world. Despite it all, the atmosphere around the property remained peaceful.

Activity remained stable and active as always through the stressed dignity that has always been enforced. The courtyards were not as heavily occupied as the surrounding areas seem to influence, but several students occasionally take the chance to stroll down its scenery. In particular, a young man seemed lost in its beauty as he stood alone looking up at the tree lines. Did he have a case of nostalgia, or just really enjoyed the view? An observer wouldn't have time to propose such suggestions for the moment before a young girl came rushing into view, ignorant of the man's presence as she focused on fixing her attire.

"Oh man, I'm so late! I'm so lat-"

_*UMPH*_

Physics proved powerful as both collided and promptly fell to the ground. The toast hanging from her mouth flew in the air, and landed on her stomach as she plopped on her back. Blinking casually at the sky above her, she realized that she had run into someone as she scrambled to pick herself up.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry sir! I wasn't looking where I was going, and I'm late for my class and-" She stopped her sentence midway to look at her attire; the toast slumped down her jacket leaving behind a light trail of butter, "ooh no, my breakfast! The teacher's going to kill me for looking like this!"

The girl blissfully disregarded the young man hunched over on his knees nervously scrambling to pick up the loose papers that fell out of her books. She finally managed to recognize his generosity, and hastily joined to recover her things.

"Y-You don't need to do that! It was my fault anyways; I'm such a klutz today!" She scorned herself as she scooped up the majority of the sheets, and slung her backpack on the ground to jam all of it in. The young man gently handed her the papers as he retreated into his own space.

"D-Don't w-worry about it; I wanted to help since I was i-involved."

The girl becomes curious as she listened to the nervousness wrecking his voice and the meager demeanor of his appearance. She deduced that he must be an upcoming freshman: his face was entirely young, his physique suggested a scrawny build despite how he scrunches his body inward, his rather long, unruly black hair attempted to cover his eyes as he looked away from her, his black suit assigned to him through the academy, his introvert personality and speaking behavior.

'Yeah, definitely a freshman,' she thought to herself as she patted him on the shoulder to which he shrugged against.

"Hey, don't be so nervous. You must be a freshman, yeah?"

"U-Uh huh." The young man shrunk into himself farther as he tried to respond to her.

"Come on, perk up a bit! No one likes a closet case who hardly speaks for himself!" She pointed her thumb at her chest as she bulked herself with air. "I would know, I use to be a silent type like you. Now I'm not afraid to show my true self and openly engage with others."

"R-Really? How did you do that?" The young man seemed interested as he looked up at her. The short red hair parted at the front brought his attention to the bright smile on her face as she sought to cheer him up. The illustrious blue of her eyes radiated against the reflection of the sun above as she grinned at him.

"Simple! Friends of course! Friends who will assist you through anything, even if you have a –uh- dangerous past. Back in the beginning of the war, I tried to keep myself unknown to everyone around me. Because I was a soldier, I didn't want to drag others into the affairs. Despite that and having my external identity revealed, my friends continued to support me and maintain our friendship, even though I was a mass murderer."

Suddenly, that vibrant smile lessened as she thought. She looked down a bit, probably in remembrance of some event. "Also, I have to think 'him' for a bit of it. After all, he did sacrifice himself so that someone like me can live in happiness."

The young man remained silent for a bit before asking his question. "By him, you mean Lelouch Vi Britannia?" His comment brought her back to the conversation as she pointed out her finger.

"Oh yes, that's the guy. So you already know of him- well, of course you do. Obviously." She smacked herself on the head. "However, back then he was a friend of mine, Lelouch Lamperouge. And of course there were others like the former class president Milly Ashford, current class president Rivalz Cardemonde, and the vice president Shirley Fenette."

The girl smacks herself on her head again as she brushed against her uniform and gathers her things. "Oh man, I almost forgot! I'm still late!" She skipped on her toes to hasten her move, twirling past the young man as she made her way towards a nearby building. "That's all just another story really, but I wouldn't mind tell you later! I'll see you around new guy!"

Despite his personality, the young man smirked, "hope you do well, Kallen." Her name mentioned brought her to a halt as she turned around to him.

"K-Kallen? I don't remember giving you my name. How do you know-" She was silenced by his finger pointing at her bag.

"Y-You have it on your bag, so I assumed that was your name." She looked at her bag, seeing that he was right. She laughed as she continued her pace.

"Haa, you're right! Now that you know me, you can find me and I'll ask for your name! Bye!" As soon as she spoke, she was already disappeared around the corner. The young man scratched at his head and he walked the other direction.

"I'm glad you could find happiness, Kallen."

* * *

Hours later after the final classes were over, the young man took his time walking down the hallways towards the location of the student council room. The structure of the facility did not experience much change or improvement over the year, but that's trying to desperately ignore the overwhelming attention of the decorations everywhere. Banners, flyers, posters, carnations, brochures; anything that could be hung from the wall or the ceiling was available at every square feet.

After the former class president's graduation and retire of her position, the current president strove to maintain that very presence. However, he totally bit off more than what was necessary. He even went as far as to leave her name still printed on every sheet to ensure that people remembered her. The young man had heard the rumors of how Rivalz continued to attend to Milly nonstop after she left, and managed to hook up with her. The latest gossip seemed to point to him proposing a week ago, but she had yet to provide her answer. Knowing her personality, she was purposely milking the attention for all its worth as well as his (which…wasn't that much).

Perhaps the festivity wasn't absolutely outlandish, considering the fact that this was the last day of school. The current senior class would be graduating and almost all of the top-ranked members of the student council would have to resign. The signs themselves even mention certain phrases like "Goodbye forever, Worthless President!" and "Go Get a Backbone, Rivalz!" A chuckle escaped the young man's lips as he continued to scrutinize his surroundings.

The young man found navigating to the student council very easy despite the sometimes elaborate turns and detours that were required to avoid entering certain classrooms. Most students wouldn't take the time to think of such shortcuts, but that's just what to expect out of some people (i.e. Rivalz). The fact that he drew near the room became evident as he heard humming growing louder with his approach.

The entire academy was completely empty, the young man observed as he traversed its halls. This is the lone person who chose to remain behind and finish up the last of her duties, Shirley. Most people liked to brag, apparently, that their vice president was the brains behind all the activities around the school, having the president act as scapegoat to better his reputation to Milly. Shirley was worshiped as a gentle soul who always looks out for others, the best outlook for why she allowed others to take credit for her achievements. A current dispute carried on about who did more progress in their term: Lelouch or Shirley. From what the young man understood, it had not been resolved yet.

Another amount of rumors suggested that numerous suitors tried to ask her out on dates, but she would vigilantly decline with the phrase: 'I'm already taken.'

Needless to say, he could understand why she was so broadly respected after he peeked his head into the room. At the front, she sat at the desk, diligently attending to a tall stack of papers which he assumed were requests and budget reports over the past month.

The somewhat dull spectrum of light coming from the distant horizon's shine enhanced her stock beauty. Her smooth hair pinned up in the same fashion as always shined brilliantly with the sunlight in that bright orange unique to her. Those emerald eyes sparkled as she stared at the paper in front of her. Her lips glistened with a sweet flush of red as if to emphasize her mature age. Although she had always been beautiful, the year that passed by only improved her by such an unbelievable degree.

Timidly, the young man knocked against the door to get her attention. As soon as she heard, she turned to him and greeted him with a wonderful smile. Shirley finished writing a sentence on one piece of paper before brushing it aside to focus on him.

"Good evening, can I help you?" The young man scuttled into the room, carefully hunching himself over as he bowed to her.

"Y-Yes, I'm the new student that requested a t-tour of the academy, m'am." At his response, she giggled before standing and walking up to him. She looked at the time shown on her silver wristwatch, so fancily decorated unlike any other watch, before shaking his hand.

"I almost forgot about that! It's a good thing you came to remind me." The young man tried to lessen the grasp of his hand during the shake, but her grip wouldn't allow it.

"Don't feel so afraid; you'll really like it here, I promise you." She smiled at him again as if to lessen his burden. Ultimately, he could not refuse such a kind act. He curtly smiled at her before withdrawing to himself.

Shirley grabbed at the sleeve of his shirt gently to get him moving. "I'll go ahead and show you around while we have this great opportunity. It's not every day that the entire school is only to yourself." She looked back at him to ensure that he followed. She continued to smile despite the hunched position of his stance. "As you already know, my name is Shirley Fenette: the current vice president of the student council. Though I suppose I will be saying 'former' in awhile," she chuckled as she tried to brighten up the situation.

An inquisitive look settled on her face before getting too far into the hallway. "Actually, I haven't gotten your name yet. Would you mind telling me?"

The young man looked her in the eyes before he avoided his glance to the nearest wall, "…Hcuelel."

A curt hum rescued the awkward moment as she looked at him in more depth. "Hcuelel… that sure is a unique name you have. Somehow it reminds me of a particular person," she wonders aloud as her fingers stroke the face of her watch. The young man did not ignore such a gesture as he continued to walk with her.

All the while she talked about the various facts of the academy, the young man took note of her demeanor and her physique. Her stride was very strong as she paced herself to match him, and she always sought to engage in talk to make him comfortable; to become familiar with him so he could feel at ease when speaking up. Although her appearance wasn't too lanky, her build wasn't too bold either. She obviously kept in shape through the swim team she was active in. She fit well into the uniform she wore.

The young man started to remember the appearance of the uniform after seeing Kallen. The attire hadn't experienced much alternation over the year, but it seemed that the shade had become a bit darker than the original beige. The manner at which her hair contrasted the appeal of her clothes really worked well with the alteration.

His attention was brought back to their tour as she opened the door to the chemistry room. Nostalgia hit the young man hard as he took in the strong scent of various chemicals.

"This is one of the many homerooms that we are assigned to depending on year and class. Please try to ignore those heavy aromas; I see that some of the students were too busy to get out of here before properly attending to their duties."

Shirley sighed as she walked over to the cabinet at the far end of the classroom. The young man walked over to a particular desk and slid his finger across its surface; memories flashed across his mind in an instant. She fastened the lids of each container which helped lessen the stench in the air.

"I swear I don't know what this school would do without me," she whispered in an oddly calm voice as she finished up the correct procedure.

"…Tell me about that particular person; the one you mentioned earlier," the young man suddenly asked as he looked out to the dull horizon. As if confused, she looked at him before drawing her attention to the watch on her wrist.

"That guy? Well, where to start?" She chuckled to herself as she closed her eyes.

"He was a kind and caring person, despite how everyone else saw him. He skipped class a lot, choosing to dabble in illegal gambling instead. A very smart boy, viewing the world like a chessboard… always a step ahead of his opponent."

She breathed in as her hand rubbed against her chest.

"He was a good friend- no, that's not right. Honestly, we were more than that. Lovers I suppose, though we always kept that hidden- even from our friends." She chuckled once more as she looked to the young man. "But that's all in the past-"

"Did he give you that watch? It's definitely something of a jewel; something one would give to a loved one." She felt a bit disturbed at his questions and how abrupt he brought them up, but she responded anyways. She had kept all of her thoughts to herself for an entire year, after all.

"Yeah, he did. The morning he departed, he left me this as a gift. Though..." she hesitated for a while, longing at the watch as a frown crept on her face. "This watch wasn't necessary, just knowing that he loved me was enough of a present. And… those words he left for me. Somehow I still believe he'll fulfill his promise to me, even after a year has passed. I suppose you would think me a fool for such, hu-"

"'Wait for me.'" The young man spoke aloud as he continued to gaze at the world outside. Instantly, those words he spoke stabbed her heart as she stared at him.

"What? How do you-"

"'Wait for me,' is what it said right? On a little slip of paper underneath that watch within the small box." The young man sighed as he stared at the desk below him. If he looked at her, would she be utterly shocked?

Of course she would.

The young man scratched his head as he breathed in. "A year has gone by, and the world has done so well. Peace realized by every man and woman without any more bloodshed. I'm glad it worked out."

He heard her step towards him, and he looked to her. Her hands quivered against her chest, her eyes wide as she observed him. Her breathing struggled to remain calm as she took in his words.

"I-It can't- be… Le…louch?"

A disgusting few seconds of silence filled the air between them before the young man smirked. His hand slipped up to the edge of his face as he tore into its surface, "I guess I'm found out, huh?"

Strangely enough, his fingers ripped into his skin and slipped into the space underneath it- no, it would not be accurate to say his skin. The distinguishable sound of plastic scrapping away would be more plausible than a fleshy sound one would expect. The realistic mask easily peeled away under his fingers pulling against its edges, revealing the true face that pained Shirley more than anything: the real face of Lelouch. Her Lelouch.

She managed to take a few steps despite her erratic demeanor. She sought out the confirmation that this person in front of her was not an illusion; not just another dream she has experienced constantly since he was 'killed.'

"How? How can you be- I saw you get killed, that day at the-"

Again he smirked as he stepped toward her. The small amount of distance between them agonized them both as they desired each other's warmth. "Don't you know? They once said I was a miracle-worker."

Tears pooled at the edge of her eyes as her hand reached for his chest. As she drew near, he reached out to cup her cheek and her hand, leading it closer to his heart. The beating of his heart confirmed his existence to her.

_Pulse._

_Pulse._

_Pulse._

"Lulu." That name he so desperately needed to hear was muffled as she buried her face in his chest. Her cries fought against his surface as he held on to her, embracing her to make up for the missing year. Her hand tightly clutched his shirt as her legs gave out underneath her. This time around, holding her was much easier on his body.

She pulled back a bit to take in his appearance. He was no longer just the lanky person she had known as the student Lelouch. Endeavoring through a year of survival provided him the means to bolster his body, building muscles on the once pathetic limbs. His initial demeanor misconstrued his bulked shape through the hunch in his stance. His face had aged as well, pulling off an older image than the face she was familiar with. Through the longer hair that covered his face, she recognized those velvet pools that she longed to stare into.

Before he knew it, she pulled him down into a long-ignored passionate kiss. Her arms slung around his necks as she pressed into him, wanting to remember his feel engulfing her. Obviously, the feeling was mutual as he deepened the kiss.

The moment they separated was filled with regret for the need of oxygen as they endlessly stared into each other's eyes. The tears kept rolling down her face as she took in the fact of him being there.

"Why didn't you come back to me sooner? Watching you get murdered like that," she fought back the urge to break into a raging fit, "didn't you know how I would feel?"

Lelouch expected her to slap him as hard as she did when he confronted her at the airport (even harder, actually), but no intent seemed to arrive as he looked at her. He sighed as he pulled her head into his embrace.

"I'm really sorry Shirley, really I am. I could not afford to let the world know that I still existed, so I had to stay in isolation. Only around this time would I have been given such a narrow window of opportunity. Hence the incognitos."

Shirley seemed to understand, though she tightened her grip around him to unbearable amounts as she took in his words. "You better not be insinuating that you plan to leave me again, Lelouch." She looked up at him with a fierce anger in her teary face. "I won't forgive you another time."

Lelouch smirked. He loved this sure attitude of hers, especially seeing it again after such a long period of time. "Au contraire, it's just the opposite." He freed his arms from around her though she didn't budge an inch, and reached into his pants' pocket to pull out a concealed folder.

Curious to its insides, she loosened her hold to look at the folder. Her fingers worked at its tie to pull out its contents.

"What's inside?"

"You'll find out."

She lost the patience to free the tie as she hastily tore at its edge. Inside were two slips of paper which seem to have the same layout of an airplane ticket. Lelouch gave her enough time to look over the information on it as he pushed her to arm's length to observe her reaction.

She stumbled to speak the information printed on them. "Tickets to… Venezula, South America?"

He smiled down at her. "Change of scene."

He resurrected a line from their past conversation a year ago to spark the intent behind his gift. "I'll be able to live in peace with you over there without bringing up any suspicion."

Despite her eyes tearing up, she giggled as she looked into his eyes. "For Mrs. Shirley Fenette and… Mr. Lelouch Fenette."

He rubbed his neck as he chuckled at her mixed reaction. "Not like I can live as Lamperouge or Vi Britannia anymore. Plus with—well, you know…" He tried to maintain the sincerity of his intention through the embarrassment he felt from thinking of 'it.'

Simply, she smiled at him while embracing him. "Thank you Lulu, all I ever need is you." She smeared her watered expression against his shirt to sober her demeanor. Wiping the remainder of her tears away, she reached up to kiss him on the lips.

"Although," she chuckled a bit as she looked at the tickets once more, "I know not to expect the norm out of you, but I did kind of expect a ring to accompany such a moment."

Suddenly, Lelouch broke into a befitting laugh. Well, perhaps it was not so befitting to Shirley since she was confused by his outburst. She patiently waited for him to calm down before squeezing him for an explanation.

"I see. You truly did 'wait for me.'" He rubbed his eyes to rid the tears brought on by laughter. Utterly, Shirley was even more confused by his wording.

"What do you mean? This watch?" She looked down at the watch to analyze its figure. The royal crest upon its face, the fancy design upon its décor, the synchronized movement of its tickers: the confirmation of his surname Vi Britannia, the rise in power to the throne, the underlying meaning of them being together forever. Were these not the symbolisms she was suppose to see?

He guided his hand to the edge of the watch where she thought the dial adjustment knob was located. She didn't think to ever thoroughly inspect it, since it was nothing more than the dial adjustment-

With the simple turn of the knob, Lelouch exposed a hidden compartment within the bulk of the watch. With the slightest degree to the right, the well-hidden fold on the left side gave in, and a filled tray slid out with two items placed inside.

"Look underneath the underneath." He mused as he watched her tear up.

Inside the tray were two thin rings laying upon one another, shining brightly against the overhead light above. Though they were of the same shape and size (though fitted for their respective fingers), the appearances were much different. One was predominate in the color of gold while the other shined with silver. The true differences between them were the spectacular reflecting shades of emerald and velvet each respectively had against the shimmer of light. Truly, Lelouch thought out their engagement with full intent long ago.

"Oh Lulu…" She gasped as she took in the sight. She was already on the verge of tears once more as she looked between him and the watch. She knew that he loved her, but not to this overwhelming extent. Lelouch took advantage of her stall to take out the rings and slide the tray back.

Almost like he had practiced this moment for the entire year away from her, he bent down on one knee with her left hand in his hands, her ring hovering beside her finger beckoning for the answer she already knew, and his faces searching her expression for the inevitable.

"Quid pro quo, Shirley." He smiled at her. She smiled back as she hugged his head close to her.

"Yes. Yes endlessly, Lulu."

After a prolonged hug, he slipped the ring onto her finger as he stood back up. The ring fit perfectly around her slim finger, as he expected as he leaned in to kiss her. This time, both of them relished in the asphyxiation from the lack of oxygen.

Minutes after they were pleased enough with the amount of kissing, Lelouch entwined his hand with hers as he pulled at her to follow. "We better get going. Don't need to be caught around here."

She smirked at his late recognition of the dilemma. "Do we have to? I'd rather have everyone learn of our marriage right here." She cuddled against his arm as she followed him down the hall.

"I'm sure you would, but I would rather not ruin the fruition to a long planned execution." Inside, Lelouch regretted a bit of his declaration after realizing that he'd be living on in his new dream whereas Suzaku had willingly pledged to carry on their requiem as Zero.

_I'm sorry Suzaku, but her happiness comes first before my torment._

To rejuvenate the moment for him, he pulled at her again as he quickened the pace. "Besides, there's something we must do to celebrate the occasion," Lelouch smirked at her to further emphasize his point, "something I haven't done in a year with my wife."

Despite blushing, Shirley tightens her hand's grip as she obediently followed him. "The smooth talker as always, Lulu. I suppose you can be on top this time."

Lelouch didn't need to think about the future that the two would share. Despite the consequences to obtain this future, he promised to live this path with Shirley in surety.

_TRUE END_

* * *

**A/N:** Thus, Surety is complete. Rather nice way to wrap up a good couple (much better than the original, surely). Thank you for staying with me all the way to this chapter.

The last line was the most frustrating portion of this story. I ended up with 15 different wordings and conclusions, but deleted them all in agitation; not good enough for how I transitioned to the two proposals. I ended up choosing the pun end though I think the real ending should be where she makes the reference. Oh well, it's there right?

First, I sincerely thank DreamScene for this perspective which inspired me to create Surety. Second, a sincere thanks to you, the reader, for reading and [hopefully] enjoying the story. An ESPECIAL thanks to you reviewers who encouraged me to continue writing. Finally, sincere thanks to me for writing this novel. Thanks me.

Over the course of the weekend, I'll run through each chapter and improve each one for wording purposes which might have been overlooked over time. As for the next entry, judging from your votes I'll be writing the alternate path for Dormant Ambitions. Though I really think I was going to do so anyways. Either case, keep your eyes for it within the week for yet another story to read. Thank you.

-Eliya Shirwood


End file.
